Made For Each Other
by VeeKAY14
Summary: Hermione Granger ends her relationship with ron, and she returns to Hogwarts in low spirits. She did not expect, hoever, to start falling for Draco Malfoy, but what's surprising is that he also starts to fall for her...
1. Encounter on the Express

"Morning Ron," smirked Ginny, flinging a small doxy dropping at her brother. "How was your night?" Ginny knew that Ron and Hermione had argued the night before, over a stupid disagreement. Ginny was sympathetic, of course, but she couldn't help teasing her brother a bit.

"Shut up Ginny, and mind your own business." Ron glared at her. He was still grumpy about the fight Hermione and he had had last night, but he figured she would come round; after all, she loved him just as much as he loved her.

Hermione Granger lay in bed, fuming about Ron and his nerve.Her feelings towards Ronald have changed drastically during the summer holidays. Before now, Hermione seemed to think he was a little daft, sure, but also funny, witty, and sweet. Hermione laughed out loud. Whatever feelings she had felt for him before were clearly gone now. She decided to end it with him now, rather than keeping up the pretence that she still loved him.

As Hermione entered the kitchen of The Burrow, just in time to see Ron wolfing down large mouthfuls of toast, smeared generously with peanut butter and jam. Hermione shuddered delicately and tried hard to keep the disgust off her face. "Ronald. RONALD!" she called. "I need to talk to you." She led the way from the kitchen to the broom cupboard.

Ron grinned at her, (mouth still full) clearly thinking she was about to apologise. Hermione took a deep breath and started. "Ron. I've thought about this for quite a while now, and I don't think we should be seeing each other. I may have had feelings for you in the past, but somehow, over the holidays, these feelings have kind of…disappeared. Oh come on Ron, you know we can't keep seeing each other, we argue almost every night!" Ron felt his grin sliding off his face like stinksap, only to be replaced by a mingled look of shock, defiance and anger.

"WHAT? HERMIONE ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND? YOU BELONG WITH ME AND YOU KNOW IT. STOP DENYING THAT YOU LOVE ME, BECAUSE I KNOW YOU DO. WE ARENT BREAKING UP HERMIONE, JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN ME, DOESN'T MEAN IT'S TRUE." Ron took a deep breath and continued shouting at a livid Hermione. "BUT FINE, IF IT'S WHAT YOU WANT, ALRIGHT, GO ON, I DON'T CARE, AT LEAST I'LL HAVE LAVENDER TO KEEP ME COMPANY, BECAUSE IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED, SOME OTHER GIRLS HAVE TAKEN AN INTEREST IN ME TOO! BUT I'LL GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANGE HERMIONE, AND ILL FORGET THIS CONERSATION EVEN HAPPENED." With that, Ron made to stroll out of the broom closet, but Hermione turned him around and slapped him full across the face, tears streaming down her face.

"HOW DARE YOU! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'LL STILL HAVE LAVENDER? OR HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME BEHIND MY BACK?" She cried haughtily. "BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW, IM LEAVING, SO I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'VE DONE! BUT I MUST HAVE BEEN OUT OF MY MIND TO EVEN GO OUT WITH YOU, YOU DISGUSTING FOUL FLOBBERWORM!" Hermione screamed, she spun on her heel, and stormed up to her room, despite Ron's desperate apologies and pleads for her not to leave.

Hermione had had enough; she couldn't stay here anymore, and face Ron and take his sloppy kisses, sheepish expressions, or stupid remarks. She would go anywhere, (perhaps the leaky cauldron) and stay there until her seventh year started at Hogwarts. She packed her trunk and left, walking swiftly past Ginny and Harry's dumbfounded expressions. She muttered goodbye, then marched out the front door, leaving Ron looking upset and shocked in the doorway.

Hermione had booked a small dingy room in the leaky cauldron, seeing as she only had to live there for a couple more days until her return to Hogwarts. She was rather unstable and still upset about the incident that Ron had let slip during their break up. He had slept with Lavender behind Hermione's back. She loathed him, and she would make him pay. Feeling herself breaking down, she flung herself on her bed, and cried.

Her letter from Hogwarts came with a tawny barn owl, and included a shiny red and gold badge- _she had been made Head Girl. _

For the first time in days, she felt a little happier; she was going back to Hogwarts as head girl! She wondered vaguely who had been made Head Boy, but she supposed she would find out on the Hogwarts express on September 1st. Hermione wasn't totally over her argument with Ron, as his harsh words still made her flinch and her eyes water. She held herself together, but she knew she would explode one day and floods of tears would escape.

September 1st finally arrived, and Hermione was waiting to board the shiny train that would take her to Hogwarts. On the platform, she saw Harry and Ginny start towards her, (with Ron following wearily) but Hermione quickly walked away from them, hoping to control her anger and tears before she had another screaming fit at Ron.

Hermione climbed into the Head's compartment, having no desire at all to sit with Ron, though she should probably tell Ginny and Harry that it has nothing to do with them. As she sad contemplating, an arrogant throat clearing came from the doorframe.

Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She demanded. She wasn't in the mood for mocking or name calling. He smirked the traditional Malfoy smirk. "I should have known… who else would make a Mudblood a _head girl?_" Draco Malfoy flopped onto the seat diagonally opposite her, still smirking. Hermione realised, and sighed internally. Obviously Malfoy had been made Head boy. He was equally intelligent as Hermione, not to mention popular, and (though she grudgingly admitted) quite good looking. But he was still the same jerk who had made her life miserable for the past 6 years. Sharing a Head's dormitory would be hard. Maybe she could suggest a truce?

"Malfoy, I know we hate each other, but I just don't think that we could work together when we hate each other, or we'll end up killing each other by the end of the year."

Draco considered this, it would be nice not to have to sneer and retort every time he saw her, but she was still a Mudblood…_and _a Gryffindor. But at least it would be something to do, try and be nice to Granger. He grinned "Alright Granger, I'll try and play nice for a while"

Hermione sighed with relief and…disbelief. She couldn't believe Malfoy would agree to be nice to her at all! Maybe people could change.

Malfoy felt strange, like he was about to attempt the impossible. Being friends with the Mudblood Granger came at a risk. His Slytherin friends would surely taunt and jeer at him, and his father would strongly disapprove and start lecturing Draco about blood status and filthy Mudbloods. But he had agreed rashly to her offer, and his Slytherin pride didn't allow him to back out. He decided he might as well try starting to be nice to her, if he was going to have to do it for the rest of the year.

"So…Gra- Hermione, how are things with you?" He hid a smirk. She looked so surprised to be addressed by her first name that she promptly dropped a book onto the floor. Draco picked it up for her, with a mocking little bow as he returned it to her. "Thanks…Draco" she muttered to the floor.

Maybe this could work? Though there was a hint of sarcasm in Draco's attempt to be nice to her, maybe they could get through the rest of the year without constantly being at each other's throats. The idea relaxed her, and she smiled a tiny bit at her used-to-be-arch-enemy. Perhaps they could even become friends?

Draco was bored. Why couldn't he leave and return to his Slytherin compartment, where his best friend Blaise Zabini was sitting with the other Slytherins? He glanced at the girl opposite him, and felt his stomach do a somersault. She was smiling a tiny smile at him, but she had never smiled at him before, and it certainly was something to look at. Her tight faded jeans and her purple shirt fitted around her perfectly, and emphasised her slim waist and long legs. Draco didn't remember her body changing so much, but maybe that was because he was too busy insulting her to notice. He inspected her closely now. Her golden brown hair was less frizzy, and lay in a wavy pattern down her back, and her eyes were large and chocolate brown, emphasised with long, dark lashes and pale pink cheeks.

She was rather beautiful.

NO! How could he be looking at her this way? Thinking she was _beautiful_? She was still a Mudblood. And a Gryffindor. _Don't be silly Draco, _he repeated over and over again in his head. But there was no denying it. He pushed her out of his mind, and prevented himself to let his thoughts wander too closely to Hermione Granger. But there was definitely something there.

Hermione was determinedly staring out the window. She could feel Draco Malfoy's eyes searching her face and body, like an inspection. She tried with all her might not to blush, but most likely failed, as her cheeks felt rather warm. After her had looked away, she sneaked a glance at him, performing her own assessment of him now.

He had white-blond hair, matched with startling blue and grey eyes that were so beautiful Hermione blushed in spite of herself. He had a handsome figure, tall and muscly (unlike Ron's lanky body) and his robes were tailored to fit him snugly, (emphasising his muscles even more). He was rather…sexy.

WHOA. HERMIONE! What are you doing! Why are you thinking about _Draco Malfoy _like that? Isn't he a Slytherin and your best friend's arch nemesis? _Stop it stop it. _She pushed all thoughts of him out of her mind. Hermione felt her colour rising, and returned to staring out the window.


	2. Feeling Strange Feelings

Draco and Hermione did not speak to each other the whole train ride to Hogwarts, fearing their self-control might snap and they might say something particularly nasty to the other. But as the Hogwarts express slowly chugged to a stop, Draco stood up, rolled his eyes and offered his arm to Hermione, who took it, after staring at it in complete disbelief. _Would he do all this just to prove he can be nice or is he seriously trying to be friends with me? _

The sorting had just concluded, as had the feast (Hermione chose seats as far away from Ron as possible, and she sat with Pavarti, Seamus, Dean and Lavender. She ignored Lavender though, as Hermione was still mad that she and Ron had slept together.)

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore beamed around the room. "I'm sure you are all tired, now you are all fed and watered…" for the first time, Hermione was not listening. She found herself glancing across the room at Draco Malfoy, and he was staring back. Flushing furiously, Hermione dropped her gaze to her empty plate. When she looked up at him again, he was levitating a spoon, out of boredom. Hermione suppressed a small smile.

Draco Malfoy rose slowly from his chair…after Pansy Parkinson had planted a sloppy kiss onto his cheek. He hated her, but only pretended to date her to get away from all the other simpering, flirting girls. He made his way to the head's dormitory's thinking about how Granger had looked at him during Dumbledore's speech. What was that about? Yet…he had been staring back.

He reached the dorm at the same time as Hermione, who was also lost in her own thoughts. When she saw him, she blushed and muttered a "hello" before telling him the password was _phoenix_. Draco smiled and gestured for her to enter first. She was rather cute when she was embarrassed.

The head's common room was a mix of green, gold, silver and crimson, with comfortable chintz armchairs, soft rugs, and a crackling fireplace. On either side of the common room were stairs, no doubt leading to their rooms. "Well… goodnight Draco" Hermione had stammered, plucking up some of her Gryffindor princess courage. Draco smiled "Goodnight Hermione, sleep tight." He started up the staircase on the left, while Hermione departed to the one on the right.

It was surprising how often Hermione starred in Draco's dreams, as his 'wince' girlfriend, but the surprising thing was, Hermione had dreams along the same lines…about Draco. Somehow, these dreams caused them both to think about one another often, though they would catch themselves and shake off the thought of the other. Every time they were in a room together, there was a tension that neither of them could explain. They carried out their head girl and boy duties normally, though they were increasingly warmer to each other now, and talked, laughed and bickered like old friends. The more they talked, the more they were attracted to each other, yet neither made a move.

The only thing was, they couldn't be seen out together with the rest of the school. Everyone would be too judgemental. A pureblood Slytherin with a Mudblood Gryffindor talking and laughing. And not to mention, Ron, Ginny and Harry would abandon Hermione if they found out Draco and Hermione were such good friends. And Blaise would be all judgemental…and Pansy…oh god. She would be unbearable, and undoubtedly screech and yell for hours and then hunt down Hermione and hex her into oblivion (not that she could, Hermione was much faster and cleverer). The couple had to act like they hated each other's' guts, which neither of them liked as they were becoming rather close and happy together. During classes, they would avoid each other and pretend they still hated each other, when it couldn't be further from the truth! They were both looking forward to the Christmas holidays… as they were the only ones above 3rd year staying behind for Christmas. Then they could openly be friends without judgement. Draco was the only one who she poured out her heart to, confiding in secrets and how Ron had hurt her. His eyes had flashed but he had been understanding, putting one arm (however awkwardly) around her. She couldn't wait until they were alone. Then they wouldn't have to be barricaded in the library or always shut up in the head's dorms just to be with each other.

Pansy huffed. "I saw you too in the library last week. Doing _homework_" she sneered. Actually, she was afraid of losing Draco to a Mudblood, losing his money and his popularity. Draco shrugged. He couldn't care less about Pansy. _Can't she leave me alone? _Last week, Hermione and he were working together on a potion, searching for instructions and ingredients. They had talked about their families, Christmas, and schoolwork…

"So how do you plan on spending Christmas Draco? Are you staying at Hogwarts?"

"As a matter of fact, I am, but I don't see why you are so interested Hermione" he grinned as she ducked her head, blushing furiously.

"I was just wondering…" she muttered, unable to stop the small smile forming on her lips. She brightened. "I'm staying too! At least I'll have company then, all my friends are leaving." She had been invited to the burrow for Christmas, but Hermione had declined, because she could not stand to put up with Ron for another holiday.

"OH MY GOD DRACO LOOK!" Hermione pointed outside, where small flakes of snow fell from the sky, blanketing the castle. "It's snowing!" she said in wonder and excitement"

"Surrreeely you don't want to go and play in it?" teased Draco. He grinned to himself; Hermione's face was lit up like a child on Christmas Eve, and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. He deep blue sweater fitted her body snugly, and her hair was pulled into a loose pony. (Hermione had said she hated her hair getting in her face when she studied)

"Of course not, but it does look rather pretty doesn't it?" _just like his hair, just like his eyes, just like his body…_ Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. "Though it is rather cold…should we head back to the common room then?" Draco agreed and they walked backed together slowly, still chatting and laughing.

Hermione was shivering as she sat alone in her armchair in front of the fire. It was ridiculously cold tonight, and the fire was just not hot enough! Draco was out with quidditch practice and wouldn't be returning until later, so she had curled up in the common room to wait. She poked the fire, trying to make it hotter…

"Hermione, wake up" Draco's voice said gently from beside her.

"Hmmm? What time is it?"

"You fell asleep in front of the fire, and I just came back from the pitch. Maybe you should go to bed?" he suggested. She was about to agree, when she noticed his wet quidditch robes.

"Draco! Oh you must be freezing, get over her by the fire now!" she got up and pulled him down beside her. His wet hair made him look even more irresistible, but he rolled his eyes and muttered "I'm fine Hermione, calm down". But she kept fussing over him, bringing him towels and tried to dry him off. Draco studied her… she was really beautiful, and the flames from the fire caused her curly brown locks to shimmer and glow.

"Hermione, I'm really fine! But you know, I would warm up faster if you were sitting next to me, you know, sharing body heat and all that?" he grinned mischievously, holding his arms out. Hermione was shocked, but as she nodded and numbly walked towards him. She knew she shouldn't get to close to him, but as she leaned into him, she felt happy, and (despite his wet clothes) warm. As he held her, Hermione became more and more comfortable. She leaned against his chest and soon fell asleep. Draco smiled at her peaceful face. He was warm enough now, but he didn't want to move away from her. That's when he accepted the truth. Because when he held her, she felt like she was designed to be in his arms. She felt so perfect and warm and beautiful, and the longer he sat with Hermione in his embrace, he hated Pansy more and more. With an internal sigh, he admitted that he really liked Hermione Granger.

Draco lifted Hermione slowly, careful not to jostle her, and took her up to his room (he was not allowed to enter a girls bedroom unless he had permission, but as Hermione was still sleeping deeply, he couldn't get it). He hesitated, then took off some of her layers of clothes and gently set her down in his bed. Draco took his own shirt off and climbed in the other side. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

What Hermione had not expected was to wake up next to a half-naked boy in a strange room. She gasped and bolted upright, looking frantically around her. Draco's bedroom was like hers, but mirrored. The colours were colder though, and the furniture seemed…expensive. She looked back at Draco and realised that he was looking up at her with wary eyes, clearly awake now. "Uhm…Draco? Why am I in your room?" Hermione got out of the bed and put on her sweater and shoes. She saw Draco shrug. "You fell asleep last night and I couldn't enter your room without your permission, but you were out cold so I took you up here instead, hope you don't mind" he grinned. Hermione shook her head numbly and he laughed.

Hermione was surveying Draco with large eyes. His whole torso was exposed to her eyes, and his abs and muscular build was taken in by Hermione with big chocolate eyes. He was perfect. _Urghh! She surrendered. She was attracted to and might possibly even really like Draco Malfoy, her enemy for the past 6 years and the Slytherin prince. _He got out of bed and started dressing, then pulled her out the door towards the hall for breakfast.

When they reached the corridor leading to the entrance hall, they split up, Hermione entering first, followed by Draco a few minutes after, because no one could ever know about their friendship (much less their attraction towards each other). He was a pureblood and she was a muggleborn.

Nothing could ever happen between them.

A/N hey guys! This is my first fan fiction, and I hope you like it. :D thanks to all my readers for following this story, and please leave a review! Keep me inspired and motivated to do more chapters for you! VeeKAY 3


	3. Heartbreak

As Hermione sat curled up on the sofa, she was not reading her book at all. Instead, she was reliving the embrace that she and Draco had shared the previous night. She felt like she was carved to match his arms, and she felt…happy and comfortable there, unlike when she was in Ron's arms; that had felt irregular and a little strained. Draco was still confused. He knew that he was attracted to Hermione, but he couldn't figure out what to do. He lay in bed, thinking about the relationship between them. Surely it wasn't only friendship?

"Pansy calm down" called Blaise lazily from the black leather sofa. The Slytherin common room was caught in a green hazy glow, and reflected gruesomely from Pansy Parkinson's desperate expression

"What if he's with _HER?" _she sneered and then paused. "They've certainly shown some interest in her this year, and she _is _quite up to making a love potion. My poor Draco! Stuck with the Mudblood! He must be so anxious to see me!" She fretted.

Blaise smirked at her idiocy. Draco's never loved her; he only dated her to get away from all the other fawning girls. Nevertheless, he reassured Pansy but only just to shut her up. "Stop worrying Pansy, I'm sure he'll be down in a sec." Blaise rolled his eyes, but Pansy was too busy staring at the doorway to notice.

Draco Malfoy had gotten up and dressed. He had decided, they couldn't get any closer to each other, or it will just end up hurting them both. On his way out, he spotted Hermione sitting on the chintz armchair, and he turned and walked briskly up to her. His heart melted when he saw her chocolate brown eyes glittering as she saw him approach, and his resolve wavered, but he knew he had to do it.

"Morning Draco" she smiled her beautiful smile when he was a few steps away. Her smile faltered when she saw looked into his cold and determined grey eyes.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about last night, that hug shouldn't have happened. I don't think we can be friends anymore because obviously, and you can feel it, it will become something bigger, which cannot be allowed to happen. I cannot be friends with you, so just forget these last few weeks have happened. Sorry." Draco spun around and hurried out the door, before his tears came rushing down his face in reaction to the hurt and bewildered on expression on Hermione's.

Hermione didn't eat or drink much for a fortnight after Draco had ended their friendship and what it was becoming. She cried almost every night now, and without the comforting arms of Draco around her, she started thinking about Ron's harsh words during their break up. He could hear her sobbing every night from the common room, and each tear caused him more pain and more heartbreak. Draco couldn't believe he had let her get so close to him, and he felt horrible guilt for her pain, which was the reason she wouldn't come out of her room, even for meals. Tears threatening to overflow, he hurried out of the dorm and walked to the Slytherin common room, where he was greeted with a shriek and a large sloppy kiss from his 'girlfriend' Pansy.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DRACO?" she demanded while he shrugged and flopped down next to Blaise. "She's been having kittens about you shut up with that Mudblood" he told Draco, with an accusatory tone in his voice. Draco rolled his eyes but his heart pounded angrily when Blaise associated the word 'mudblood' with Hermione. "Calm down Pansy, I was just taking a walk", he forced a small smile at her. She softened and sank down next to him, cooing and murmuring in his ear. _This is disgusting _he thought. He missed Hermione so much_._ Without thinking, he leaned away from Pansy and got up, stalking out of the room and along the corridor. He saw Pansy's eyes narrow as she watched him leave.

Frustrated, Draco punched a wall and slid down onto the floor. He missed Hermione so much he wanted to scream for her and feel her back in his arms. He missed how she bit her lip when she was unsure about something, he missed her pink blush every time he touched her, but most of all, he missed her presence. She was smart, funny, and pretty, and Draco wanted nothing more to be sitting next to her right now. Draco sighed and cursed himself. He was selfish, and he could never be with Hermione. Everyone would single them out, and he wouldn't allow Hermione to be treated like that. His father would be furious, of course, he was a pureblood, and could never put Hermione in danger of his father if they were together. He would risk tainting the name of Malfoy, and his relatives would never forgive him. They simply _couldn't _be together, even though he was sure now that he loved her. He walked out towards the lake, feeling miserable and angry.

Hermione wept on her bed as Ron's harsh words over the summer lashed out at her again and again. She needed to relieve some of her stress so she ran to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry or Ginny. Instead, he found a smiling Ron, where he was intertwined with Lavender. He looked up and saw Hermione, standing teary eyed in the doorway, with more tears threatening to cascade down her cheeks. Ron sheepishly untangled himself and gave her a shifty grin.

"Ron you prick! You arrogant, cheating little scumbag! I hate you!" Hermione leapt forwards and slapped him full across the face, tears pouring down her own. "You've made my life miserable and I won't ever forgive you!" she pulled out her wand and shot 2 hexes right to his chest. He yelped and dove behind an armchair, which took the full impact of the spells. When he emerged, she was breathing heavily and her face was a mess, covered in dirt, tears and sweat. Ron started shouting at her, saying things like "Leave me alone and stop being such a nosy prick!" or "get a life Hermione". These words slashed her heart, but not hurting more than when Draco had left. She shot a final hex and departed, shaking uncontrollably now. She thought she heard a hesitant and ashamed Ron Weasley follow her, but she ran all the way to the lake, and flopped unceremoniously onto the hard ground, where she let out all her emotions in tears. Her hatred for Ron, confusion for everyone around her, and her love for Draco. _What? Her love for Draco? _But it didn't come as a huge surprise; deep down, she knew she had loved him since the first day of the year.

Ron had followed Hermione out of the portrait hall, down to the black lake, where she was huddled in a ball, crying her heart out. He hesitated, and then sat down next to her, putting an arm around her. She immediately stiffened and shoved him away with a furious yell, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Get…away…from…me!" she snarled in between desperate attempts to pull, but he held on to her wrist. "Hermione! I'm really sorry for what I've said and I know I've been stupid, but I want to be with you! Lavender means nothing to me" he added desperately. During her moment of shock, he leaned in to kiss her, but a loud bang and a flash of light later, Ron lay sprawled across the ground a few feet away, while Draco Malfoy ran as fast as he could towards the sobbing Hermione.

When she saw him, her face pulled into a relieved expression, and when he threw his arms around her, she leaned into his neck and closed her eyes, (still crying softly). Draco had been walking when he heard Hermione yell out, and he had run to see what happened. He saw Hermione struggling and yelling while the Weasel was attempting to kiss her. He had felt furious, protective (and a twinge of jealousy). He had whipped out his wand and shot a hex at Ron, throwing him away from her. Draco had rushed towards the girl on the ground and gathered her in a tight embrace.

Draco knew that he couldn't stay away from Hermione anymore, because when she sat shaking in his arms, he felt warmth in his heart that calmed him from head to toe. The same was for Hermione too. It was like he never left, the way he wrapped his muscled arms around her protectively. "I'm really sorry that I left and hurt you Hermione, forgive me?" he whispered huskily, unleashing full power of his gorgeous blue eyes on her face. Hermione's heart melted, she nodded and summoned up some of her Gryffindor bravery (it had been missing for weeks) and leaned up to press her mouth firmly to his.

This kiss was the one thing that saved Hermione from completely breaking down. His lips were soft and sweet, tasting vaguely of mint. His hands tightened around her and she felt the tears disappearing as quickly as they had come. She twisted her hands into his blond hair and pulled him closer. Draco also registered the softness of her lips. They tasted like honeysuckle and strawberries.

When they finally broke apart, they stayed side by side, enjoying the fact that they were together again. Draco whispered in her ear "I love you, Hermione, and I can't live without you anymore." Hermione smiled and leaned against him, relieved that he was next to her again. She shuddered, as she hadn't brought her sweater out with her. Draco grinned mischievously and stood up, pulling her with him. He scooped her up, much to her protests, and carried her all the way to the castle. She was much, much lighter than Pansy. It was well after midnight, so nobody would be wandering around in the corridor.

"Draco?" Hermione's whisper came from the doorway of Draco's room. She was too afraid to sleep tonight, fearing that he would disappear the next day, and leave her again. When he didn't respond, she walked slowly to his side, lifted the covers and quietly crawled into his bed.

She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

A/N: hoped you liked this chapter! Please leave review and tell me what you think chapter 4 will be up very soon! Thank you for reading ^


	4. Owls and Jewellery

Hermione woke to feel Draco's fingers slowly tracing her jawline. With a gasp, her eyes flew open and found Draco smirking at her. "Pleasant surprise, though I must ask, what are you doing in my bed?"

"I was cold and I missed you. And I was afraid that you would leave me again in the morning, so I planned to spend every moment I could with you" Hermione breathed, distracted by his touch.

Draco's eyes clouded over and he withdrew his hand from Hermione's face. "I won't leave you Hermione. I was miserable being without you, and I could see that you weren't any better off. Then I realised we could still be together, but we couldn't tell anyone, or both of us would get hurt. But I know I love you Hermione Jean Granger, and I couldn't leave you, even if I wanted to."

Hermione smiled, and twisted her body to press her mouth to his. He cupped her face in his hands and deepened the kiss. Draco kissed her and placed his hand on her lower back, moving up to her neck. She shivered; his touch still sent vibrations down her spine. Draco grinned and pulled back. He had never been with a girl like this. She was so responsive, and she felt so perfect next to him. Hermione felt thousand times better than Pansy and the more time he spent with Hermione, the worse Pansy seemed to compare. But he had to keep up pretence, to stop any suspicion or rumours, so he was still going out with Pansy Parkinson.

Draco smiled and rolled out of bed, pulling Hermione with her. As she turned to leave, Draco grabbed her wrist and spun her around to kiss her one last time. She kissed him back, then pulled away and left, shooting a smile before disappearing out the door. Draco sighed, knowing he'd have to wait until evening to see her again. He got out of bed and dressed for breakfast.

As Hermione sat down in the great hall for lunch, Harry and Ginny joined her. (Ron was ignoring Hermione after the incident at the lake. Fortunately he didn't know who had stunned him, and Hermione had pretended that she didn't see who it was either.) A large handsome eagle owl soared down to the Gryffindor table and dropped a large parcel in front of Hermione. She was confused, there wasn't meant to be any owl post at lunch. She slipped the ribbon off the parcel and unwrapped it, only to let out a gasp as she saw the contents within. A beautiful silver necklace with a shining blue sapphire lay on a soft velvet cushion. There was a small note attached, and as Hermione opened it, she flushed pink and glanced over at Draco sitting at the Slytherin table. He was smiling at her direction, but then turned to talk to Blaise…

"OH HERMIONE!" Ginny squealed as she caught sight of the necklace. "WHO sent that to you? It's absolutely gorgeous…" she trailed off, frowning at Hermione, who was still staring at Draco. "Hermione? What are you looking at?" her eyes flickered between Hermione and the Slytherin table.

"Hmm? OH! Nothing Ginny. Uhm, I have to go…I need to get my books. See you later." Hermione put on her necklace and left the great hall, flushing furiously. Draco had seen her leave, and he excused himself from lunch. He walked slowly from the hall, as he knew Blaise's eyes were following him. Ginny got up and followed Draco Malfoy, deep in thought…

Draco found Hermione in the first unlocked classroom. When he entered, he smiled at the sapphire nestled at the base of her throat. "Draco! I can't believe you did this! It must have been very expensive, and you know I can't ta-" Hermione began hysterically, but stopped abruptly as Draco pressed his lips to hers, and her mumbles were silenced. She threw her arms around his neck, and whispered "Thank you Draco, I love it, and I'll wear it every day".

"You're welcome, love. And you _will_ take everything that I plan on buying you, because you're worth it, and you deserve it. I take Weasley never bought you anything?"

"No, he didn't, but that's beside the point!" Hermione hesitated, and then added "I haven't bought you anything. I feel quite guilty now"

"I don't need anything, and besides, all I really wanted was you" he murmured. "And I got you." He smiled at her and said, "thank you". She rolled her eyes.

A gasp from the doorway told them they weren't alone. Hermione broke free of Draco's arms and spun around. Ginny was standing in the doorway, her hazel eyes large and shocked. Hermione rushed towards her friend. "Ginny! I-well-you see- Draco and I- well…no- we were just-"she stuttered. Ginny raised her eyebrows, and giggled. "Can't say I'm surprised, you too have been spending lots of time together" she teased, and giggled again. Hermione groaned, "Promise you won't tell anyone Gin? No one can know". Ginny promised, smirked at Hermione, and departed, with a sarcastic wave at Draco. "Bye Malfoy".

Hermione sighed. "We'd better get to class, or Snape'll have our heads" she smiled and towed him out the room. "I suppose you have to put up with Ginny now then. Sorry, I should have locked the door." Draco shook his head and smiled. "Hermione, you'll be happier now you have someone to talk to, and you'll feel better if you had someone else in on the secret."

"I suppose you're right" she said with a smile. "I love you"

"I love you too, but we really should get to potions" he grinned and pulled her along the corridor.

The next few days, at lunch, a solitary eagle owl would swoop down and deliver a beautiful (not to mention expensive) piece of jewellery to a flushing Hermione. Hermione had pleaded for Draco to stop buying her gifts, but he didn't listen to her protests, and kept sending gorgeous pieces of jewellery to the Gryffindor table. This sudden increase in mail earned Hermione lots of attention from the other girls who were clearly jealous (except Lavender, who sat away from everyone with Ron, both determinedly ignoring Hermione). "I- well- I don't know who sent it to me-"Hermione muttered, glaring at Ginny, after her friend had teased Hermione about having a secret admirer.

Parvaiti gasped. "That is SO romantic! He must be so rich…" her eyes were full of jealousy and admiration. "Maybe he'll invite you to the ball on New Year's?"

Hermione's eyes snapped up. "What ball?" Surely as head girl, she would know about any upcoming events at Hogwarts?

Ginny smirked. "Professor Dumbledore mentioned it this morning at breakfast. Said it was a surprise for the Head girl and boy. Who do you think you might go with?" she asked, with a hint of mocking in her voice. Hermione glared.

"I'm not sure" she said distractedly. So there was going to be a ball? That was really great, but obviously she wouldn't be able to go with Draco, as he would be expected to go with Pansy. Hermione sighed, wishing that he could be with her more than anything else in the world.

Draco towed a protesting Hermione up to his room and sat her down on the bed. "I need to give you something, so you might as well sit still?" he grinned. She pouted and rolled her eyes, but she stayed motionless. He loved the way she pouted, she looked so cute.

"Fine. What are you doing anyway?" she asked curiously. He hadn't told her anything but grabbed her hand and pulled her to his room. Draco sat next to her and began in a confident voice.

"Hermione, I love you, and I can see myself with you in the future." He pulled out a small box and opened it. "This is a promise ring. I promise I won't ever hurt you or upset you in any way. It has my name inscribed on the inside, so no one can see it but you, when you take it off. Will you wear it?"

"Draco…" Hermione whispered, tears swimming in her eyes. He had already given her beautiful sapphire earrings, a startling diamond bracelet, and a small brooch in the shape of a lion, symbolising Gryffindor. "I don't deserve this Draco. I love you, and I accept it, but you need to stop spoiling me!" then she quietly added "I don't want to waste your money" she looked down at the ring on her right finger.

"Hermione, whatever I buy for you, you will accept, because you are worth it, like I told you before…and I enjoy spoiling you." Draco growled, then grinned and lightly kissed her lips.

"Thank you"

"I love you"

"I know"

"So… what about that ball on New Year's?" Draco said. "You'll go with me right?"

"You know I want to, but you'll be expected to go with Pansy wouldn't you?" Hermione murmured back, her eyes still fixed on the pages of her book. She watched Draco's face fall out of the corner of her eye, and she snuggled her way closer to him.

"We knew it was going to be hard from the beginning remember?" she touched her lips lightly to his.

"Yea, I know, but I just can't stand that old cow. I'm really sorry that we can't go together…" Draco mumbled, and he buried his face into her beautiful brown curls. "Shhh…shhh…" Hermione comforted her boyfriend. "I'll have loads of other boys to go with" she teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Draco grinned and stroked her chin. "I'm sure you do, lots of guys would kill to go with a girl like you". Hermione blushed.

"We should stop talking about this, it's kind of depressing." Draco laughed and leaned in to kiss her, closing the subject effectively.

A/N hey guys! Thank you for reading chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoyed it chapter five will be about CHRISTMAS! I know you all love Christmas! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. You guys might have to wait a while longer for chapter 5, due to the annual staff vacation… but hopefully the wait will be worth it! 3

This chapter is dedicated to Mavis and Jess. Thanks for putting up with my constant chatters about harry potter :P 3 3


	5. Christmas

It was the Christmas holidays, and Draco and Hermione were all alone, (apart from some 1st and 2nd years). They wouldn't have to hide their relationship now, and no one would be there to judge or hurt either of them. But what Draco was happiest about, was the fact that Pansy Parkinson had gone home for Christmas as well.

Hermione spent most nights in Draco's room now, and she was getting rather attached to his silk sheets. On the first day of the holidays, Draco woke her softly with a gentle kiss. "Good morning love" he whispered in her ear. "Shall we go down to breakfast together?" Hermione had giggled and rolled out of bed. She dressed quickly in her own room and waited for Draco at the door.

Draco grinned to himself as he pulled on a pair of dark denim jeans. They have the whole holidays to themselves, and no one would intrude and disturb them. After throwing on a white cotton shirt, he made his way down to the common room, to find Hermione impatiently waiting for him at the door. She was dressed in a deep purple shirt and a pair of artfully faded jeans. Draco grinned at her impatience and took her hand.

As they walked down to the great hall, (fingers interlocked) Draco's euphoria of being alone for the holidays was infectious. The couple laughed and teased each other all the way to breakfast. As they entered, Hermione made her way towards the lonely Gryffindor table, only to find Draco following her, a smile playing on her lips. She cocked her head and looked at him curiously, at which he replied, "doesn't it seem foolish to eat by ourselves at different tables when we are all alone?" she rolled her eyes and they sat down at the Gryffindor table, where Hermione teased her boyfriend about becoming a temporary Gryffindor. But instead of wincing with disgust as the old Draco would have done, he merely rolled his eyes and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Draco sat with Hermione at the Gryffindor table every day, and he had to admit, the food tasted better when he had someone he loved to eat with. However, almost every day, owl post would bring Draco a long letter from Pansy containing her kisses and love, and Hermione would plaster a faint smile on her face and continue eating like nothing was wrong. Draco however, would growl and start tearing up the note into little pieces, scattering it across the table. He could tell that Hermione wasn't happy that he was dating Pansy (even if it was just a cover) even though she hid it well.

December 25th arrived rather quickly in Hermione's opinion. It seemed like yesterday when all her friends have left for The Burrow. (She had been invited, of course, but had politely declined, as she did not want to be shut up with Ron for an entire Christmas break. Besides, Draco was staying, and it would be the perfect chance to spend time with her boyfriend. Hermione had smirked at this)

On Christmas morning, Draco Malfoy had found his bed empty and he realised Hermione must be downstairs waiting for him to open presents. He dressed quickly and jumped down the stairs. He saw Hermione waiting beside a large Christmas tree, her eyes shining in excitement. She had never looked so beautiful, still in her pyjamas with messy hair pulled into a careless bun. She grinned at Draco and gestured for him to join her.

"Come open presents with me!" her excitement made Draco roll his eyes and walk forward to sit beside her with a teasing smile.

"I've never seen anyone so worked up about presents" he teased, and saw a little blood rushing to Hermione's face. "I love that about you, honey." Her face grew steadily redder.

"Uhm…yea… well… I've uhm…sorted your presents for you" she squeaked, flushing furiously now.

Draco grinned and thanked her mockingly, but then leaned in to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "Merry Christmas Hermione" he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Merry Christmas Draco!" Hermione smiled and her eyes sparkled in the fire. She kissed him once and turned towards the pile of presents. "Now let's open these before I get too frustrated!"

The took turns opening gifts; so far, Hermione had received a small bottle of scented perfume, and a sparkling blue sweater from Mrs Weasley, along with the traditional accompaniment of small mince pies. She offered one to Draco, which he took. Draco had gotten a new broom servicing kit and a couple of boxes of candy from Blaise. Hermione picked up her third parcel and read the note

_Dear Hermione, _

_I'm really sorry about everything and I know it's not easy for you to forgive me, but can you please try? I know our relationship has ended, but I really miss you, and I hope our friendship can still last. _

_I'm sorry. Forgive me?_

_Ron_

Hermione's eyes tightened with every word she read, and when she finished, she tore up the note, tears threatening to overflow, and threw the pieces into the fire. She threw the parcel across the room and looked at Draco. He was staring at her with large blue eyes, but didn't question her. Smart of him. Hermione forced herself to smile and gestured for him to continue.

"You didn't open the one weasel gave you, so it's still your turn" he replied, smiling gently at her with a hint of sympathy in his eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled in spite of herself. She reached for another present and tore off the packaging. It was from Harry. She caught a glimpse of purple before a soft delicate fabric slid to the floor. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed as she gingerly picked it up. It was a rippling purple cloak with shining silver jewels, with fabric so soft it felt like a floating waterfall. She stood and clasped the cloak around her shoulders. She let out a gasp…as did Draco.

Draco had never seen anything so beautiful. The slender cloak fell in perfect ripples around Hermione's slender figure, from her shoulder down to the ground. It outlined her body perfectly and created the beautiful illusion of a floating angel. The colour of the cloak complimented her eyes and contrasted stunningly against her skin. Draco smiled at her. She was his girlfriend. This perfect girl standing in front of her was _his. _

Hermione saw him staring at her, rolled her eyes and peeled the cloak off her. She sat down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Your turn!" Hermione smiled expectantly. Draco took his last gift in his hands and unwrapped it slowly. The paper revealed a small box tied with a turquoise ribbon. He let the ribbon fall as he opened the lid. On the velvet cushion sat the most beautiful tie clip Draco ever saw. It was in the shape of a serpent, with silver and green gems gleaming in the firelight. The small clip was beautiful, as was the expression of the girl sitting opposite him, watching as he opened her gift. Draco was frozen, as he looked down at the stunning present on his lap.

When it was quite clear Draco wasn't about to move anytime soon, Hermione reached out and lifted the clip gently from the box, and fastened it on Draco's shirt. It was perfect, and suited him well. He looked into her eyes, while she murmured "Merry Christmas. I love you" He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her lips roughly to his own. For hours it seemed, they sat there, absorbed in this passionate and intense kiss. Hermione's hands twisted themselves in Draco's handsome blond hair, while one of his hands lay on her warm neck, while the other lay on her back. They explored each other's mouths with their tongues, tracing each other's lips.

When they finally pulled apart, Hermione closed her eyes and smiled a peaceful smile. Draco leaned and kissed her once more, lightly and briefly, before saying playfully, "Thanks for the gift, I love it, it's beautiful. Are you ready for yours?" Hermione's eyes flew open. "What? Draco! How could you buy me a Christmas present after everything you've already bought me?" she gasped.

Draco ignored this and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "You think I wouldn't buy you anything for Christmas?" he teased, and he opened the box. He lifted an ornamental green and silver butterfly out of the box and held it on his finger. Hermione's mouth fell open when the butterfly's wings flapped twice and soared onto Hermione's head, twisting itself into her gold-brown hair. It contrasted beautifully against brown, and occasionally, the butterfly would give a light beat of its wings. Tears of happiness trickled down Hermione's cheeks, "thank you Draco, it's beautiful".

He shrugged. "Something to remind you of me" then Draco smiled. "Shall we go down to lunch?" Hermione nodded and they slowly walked together to the great hall. The hall was decorated with golden bells, green mistletoe, fake snow, and lots and lots of tinsel. An enormous Christmas tree stood to the left of the staff table. Live fairies flew in an out of the decorations, while baubles and lights hung from the branches, creating a beautiful sight. The ceiling was decorated with thousands of candles

Draco and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and indulged themselves in a variety of turkey, ham, pudding, trifle, and pies.

When they felt full to bursting, they pulled the crackers heaped in the middle of the table. Hermione had gotten a tiny vial of hair potion, a pair of fluffy white earmuffs, and a large, star topped, 'Christmas tree' shaped hat. She giggled and jammed it on Draco's head. Hermione collapsed in fits of laughter at the sight of Draco in the ridiculous accessory. Draco pretended to scowl and playfully tickled her tummy, causing another wave of uncontrollable laughter. Draco laughed with her; her expression was too irresistibly funny!

Up on the staff table, professor Snape was watching Draco and the 'Granger' mudblood laughing and teasing each other. His eyes narrowed and the professor turned abruptly to the headmaster, who was also staring at them with a twinkle in his eyes. "Headmaster, I find this newfound…relationship…between Mr Malfoy and Miss…Granger… rather…_dangerous_. Surely it is unwise to let them continue down this path?"

Dumbledore merely smiled and said, "I feel that we should leave them be. However star-crossed these two may be, they do seem rather perfect for each other" Dumbledore reached for a cracker and beamed. "Christmas cracker Severus?"

Snape scowled.

A/N…. And that's the end of chapter 5! Please leave a review! Let me know what you think thank you so much for reading guys! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you guys enjoyed it I PROMISE CHAPTER SIX WILL BE UP SOON. Shout out to Zahin, who reviews as Chloe, for unknown reasons…

Draco and Hermione are just so cute together don't you think…

Dramione forever


	6. The Perfect dress

The Christmas holidays had flew by in a blur, but Hermione wasn't surprised. She knew that when you're with the one you love, a day feels like an hour in the passing. Draco was shocked when Hermione reminded him of the date a few nights ago, and had grumbled that they only had one more week of enjoying each other's company during the day.

"Draco, try and be more optimistic! We have seven whole days left to us, and when term does start, we'll have evenings and nights together. It's not so bad, honey" she grinned as she purposefully added the last word to make him look up in surprise.

"Honey? That one's new" he grinned in spite on himself, which was what Hermione was aiming for.

"Be more optimistic and try and see the good side of things! The glass is half full"

"Also half empty" he replied.

Hermione laughed, and kissed him lightly.

"Would it help if we talked about something else?"

Draco shrugged but nodded. "Maybe"

"Hmm… should we talk about the New year's ball?" Hermione asked Draco. She had been wondering about this all week, and now seemed like an appropriate time to mention her thoughts.

"Are you just trying to make me even more depressed? I have to go with that absolute _cow _Pansy and I _don't _get to go with you." Draco let out a growl of frustration and buried his face in her soft bushy hair. He relaxed and closed his eyes. "I'm really sorry we can't go together-"

"It isn't your fault Draco. We can't have gone together anyway." Hermione replied. "I'll probably go by myself…you know…dance with everyone…" She trailed off.

Draco's face suddenly lit up and he scrambled to sit upright. "Hermione" he breathed, a smile beginning to form on his handsome face, "I've just had an idea, what it was…" He trailed off and left Hermione looking curiously at him.

"What is it Draco?" she inquired, when he did not talk.

"Yea…hmm…that would work…yes…" Draco kept murmuring and whispering to himself. He looked up and saw Hermione looking quizzically at him. "Tell you late love, it's rather late, should we go to bed?"

Hermione nodded, still wondering about his sudden stroke of inspiration.

No matter how often Hermione pestered Draco about the New Year's ball, he refused to tell her. "I'll tell you when I get permission for it, love. Be patient just a little longer" He turned the power of his eyes on full power until her willpower melted.

"Fine, but I'll explode if you don't tell me soon" Hermione growled, and tried to focus on the words in '_Magical plants and the theories of Herbology_'

2 days later, Hermione was on the sofa planning decorations for the New Year's ball. She had made a list of everything they would need to transform the hall into a spectacular, unrecognisable room. Just as Hermione added 'streamers' to her list, Draco came bursting in the common room, practically glowing with excitement.

"Draco? Why do you look like you're about to explode?" Hermione looked bemused.

"Because I've just received permission from Dumbledore to make the New Year's ball a masked ball. And we all have to go alone. So I don't have to go with Pansy, and since we are masked, you and I can dance together, and no one will know who we are."

Hermione's mouth had dropped open somewhere around the word 'masked'. This was perfect! But will a mask hide _everything_? "Draco…that's fabulous! But what about our hair? I mean, you hair is a striking blonde, and I think that would stand out in the crowd… but I could make my hair smoother…" Hermione mused.

"Don't worry about me…ill make sure no one knows who I am… I'll be your mystery date" Draco grinned.

"You are brilliant" Hermione murmured, snuggling into his chest.

Draco was wearing a smile with a hint of the trademark Malfoy smirk… and he whispered "Thank you love" into her hair.

"When is the next Hogsmeade trip?" Hermione leaned away and cocked her head at her boyfriend.

"This weekend. Why?"

"I need to go dress shopping with Ginny" Hermione replied, cringing slightly at the thought of hours and hours of trying on dresses with her best friend.

Draco laughed at Hermione's expression and pulled her closer into a kiss.

The next morning, half of the school had arrived back at Hogwarts, a few days before the end of the holidays to get ready and shop for the new years' ball. Dumbledore had announced Draco's 'masked ball' idea at breakfast, and the whole school were rather excited by the idea. Hogwarts had never had a masked ball before.

"A masked ball is an absolute _wonderful_ idea!" Ginny gushed, "no one will know who they're dancing with! And I suppose Draco changed it into a masked ball so he could be with you without anyone noticing?" She added slyly.

Hermione blushed. Her friend was so insightful sometimes, it was useful at times, but otherwise it was a little embarrassing…and creepy. Hermione hurried for a change of topic.

"Where are we going to get our dresses?"

"Gladrags, but don't change the subject. Are you and Draco serious?"

"I really love him, and I'm pretty sure he loves me, he hasn't lasted this long with a girl before… But I don't know what we'll do in the future…kind of living in the moment you know?" Hermione replied, looking around for Gladrags wizarding wear.

Ginny smiled at her friend, and they made their way down towards the wizards clothing store.

As they entered, a dark haired, mousy witch hurried up to them and said "good afternoon my dears, can I help you with anything?"

Ginny smiled and replied "I think we'll be alright by ourselves, thank you"

The witch nodded and returned to her small wooden bench in the corner.

Ginny towed Hermione to the very back of the store, pushed open a door and lead the way inside. As Hermione stepped through the doorway, she saw rows of spectacular floor length dresses, with the occasional knee length number. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Ginny…this is amazing…"

Her friend giggled at Hermione's expression. "The store assistant showed me this place when I was looking for a dress for the Yule ball a few years ago. It's really good isn't it?" Ginny said happily, and began searching through the rows of colourful dresses.

Hermione nodded numbly and also started searching the rows of stunning gowns.

Ginny returned moments later, her arms laden with garments for her to try. "I'll be right back. Keep searching" she told Hermione sternly.

Hermione roamed the vast room, stopping once in a while to pull at a piece of fabric, only to shake her head and walk on. A small rustling sound announced Ginny's return, but this time, she was wearing a beautiful one shoulder knee length dress, which was tight around her waist and flared out to above her knees. It was a stunning metallic olive colour, with the same colour sequins decorating the entire section above the band that gathered the dress at the waist. It was perfect for Ginny, and showed off her legs and body in a flattering manner. The smile on her face dissolved, to be replaced by a stunned expression. "You haven't found anything yet?" She exclaimed, gesturing to Hermione's empty hands.

"No I haven't, I don't think there is anything here that I can wear." Hermione's eyes travelled down the row of endless gowns, before Ginny stormed off.

"Ginny?"

"I'm taking this dress off to help you find yours. We are NOT leaving until you and I are satisfied with your ensemble. We need you to look spectacular."

Hermione giggled and continued looking for a dress she liked. She picked out a few she could try, but none of them really appealed to her. She tried them on and came out for Ginny to see, but after every one, her friend would consider it and shake her head. Hermione became more and more frustrated. What if she couldn't find the perfect dress? She imagined herself wearing jeans and a t-shirt next to Draco, who was wearing stunningly handsome black dress robes.

"Ginny!" Hermione wailed, after her sixth rejected dress. "I'm never going to find any- Ginny what are you doing?" her friend was looking at her up and down, as if contemplating which dress would fit her perfectly.

"Wait here, I think I saw a dress before which would be perfect for you." She told Hermione, and then sped off and returned one minute later, a long floor length silk gown draped across her arms.

Hermione took it, and gasped. She changed quickly, and emerged to a squeal from Ginny. The dress was made of shimmering purple silk, which flowed straight down her body to pool on the floor, emphasising Hermione's height. A thick band of rhinestones gathered the dress at her thin waist. It was strapless, and the deep purple complimented her hair and eyes. Hermione spun around slowly, revealing a low cut back. Ginny's eyes sparkled.

"Hermione…this is the one"

Hermione privately agreed. The dress fit her perfectly, hugging her curves snugly, and emphasising her thin waist. The band of silver jewels sat comfortably on her waist and the silk flared slightly out, the hem millimetres above the ground.

Hermione smiled and spun around, and drew in a shocked breath. The dress had a gaping heart shaped hole in the back, showing off her smooth skin. It was rather sexy, in Hermione's opinion.

"Thanks Ginny, it's absolutely perfect, you're amazing!" she told her friend, who smiled smugly at her, before suggesting they go and look for shoes.

"No one can see my shoes anyway…the dress if floor length" Hermione giggled, but she followed Ginny back into the main section of Gladrags, clutching their selected dresses.

Once Hermione had found her perfect dress, she became more relaxed and started to enjoy herself. She had fun selecting a pair of silver high heeled sandals. The ribbons laced in a complicated pattern around her feet, and the heels were the perfect height to walk and look amazing in. Ginny had been torn between gold peep toe pumps, and a pair of strappy green sandals. After a long session of intense consideration, Ginny had decided on the peep toes, and the girls moved on to select some jewellery.

When Ginny and Hermione left the store, they were laden with bags of garments and accessories. Hermione had bought a delicate amethyst locket which dangled from a silver chain. She planned on wearing the beautiful ornamental butterfly hairpiece which Draco had given her for Christmas; Hermione was delighted that the colours matched. Ginny had picked out intricate golden bangles and a matching golden necklace. They had both bought lip gloss in the lightest shade of pink.

The girls made their way up to the castle, laughing and chatting about the upcoming ball. Hermione was beginning to feel excited, since she now had a perfect outfit to go with, _and _she was going with Draco. Smiling, Hermione waved goodbye at the staircase where Ginny left for the Gryffindor common room, while Hermione continued down the corridor for the heads' dormitory.

"Phoenix" Hermione stated, and proceeded into the common room. Draco was sitting on the sofa, reading the book which Hermione had set down on the table earlier that day.

"Your back," he smiled, "took you ages to find something to wear. Do I get to see it?"

Hermione smiled, flitted across the room and dropped her bags onto the floor by the staircase leading up to her room. She walked back to where Draco was sitting and flopped down on the sofa. "You really though I would let you see?"

Draco shook his head, and Hermione laughed. "Be patient just a little longer" she teased him, quoting his words from yesterday. Draco chuckled and got up, taking Hermione's hand.

"You know, I might actually enjoy this masked ball"

Hermione gasped. She had forgotten to buy the mask! Oh no…

"Hermione? Love? What is it? What's wrong?" Draco asked, as her eyes widened and she let out an audible gasp.

"I forgot to buy the mask" Hermione groaned, sinking back onto the sofa. "How could I forget? It's a masked ball…"

"I already have our masks" Draco laughed "I figured you would wear your butterfly, so I bought you a silver mask, to match mine."

Hermione smiled at him, her previous disappointment vanishing on the spot. "Draco, you read my mind" she breathed, looking up at him with her chocolate, hazel eyes.

Smirking, Draco leaned down and scooped Hermione up in his arms, and carried her up to his dormitory, ignoring Hermione's shriek of surprise. He looked down at her and closed the distance between their lips, resulting in a head-spinning, wonderful kiss.

Draco was looking forward to this 'masked ball'.

A/N: thanks for reading guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! It will only take a few seconds of your time…I love reading reviews, and please keep me inspired to keep writing. I promise next chapter will be up soon, and there will be quite a lot of Drama, I promise you!

Link to Hermione and Ginny's dress can be found on my profile :) VeeKAY


	7. New year's ball

December 31st had arrived quickly, and the topic of all conversations was tonight's ball…

"Pansy, you heard professor Dumbledore…we have to go alone…who knows? You might end up with a Gryffindor…" Draco placed a fake, disgusted expression on his face, and watched as Pansy flinched with the idea.

"Since when did you listen to the old muggle loving fool?" She sneered.

"Just shut up Pansy, we can't go together, and there isn't a way around it." _Thank God. _

Pansy huffed and skulked, while Blaine (who was being unusually quiet) turned to Draco and said abruptly, "I need to talk to you. Privately"

Draco nodded absently and followed Blaise into his room, his mind still on Hermione. Tonight no one will recognise them…and they could dance together…

"…Draco? Did you hear what I said?"

"Oh sorry mate, what?"

"You were thinking about her then, weren't you?" Blaise accused.

"Thinking about who?" Draco body suddenly stiffened, he thought he knew what Blaise was talking about.

"That Gryffindor mudblood. Granger"

Draco's mouth went dry, "I don't know wha-"

"Don't pretend Draco, you only made it a masked ball so you could go with her, and no one would know it's you two. You've been with her all year, haven't you?"

"I- oh fine- yes, I have, but you can't tell anyone, _please_ Blaise. No one can find out," Draco pleaded with his best friend. To his surprise Blaise burst out laughing, and smirked at Draco.

"I didn't know you could be with a girl for any more than a week. Congrats for lasting 2 months" Blaise snorted with laughter, and eventually Draco joined in.

"Thanks Blaise"

"I don't bloody understand why there's a stupid ball anyway, all Lavender wants to talk about is her bloody dress." Ron complained to Harry, who was also rather uncomfortable with another ball. He had enough dancing at the Yule ball in his fourth year. "At least we don't need dates this year…"

"You think I'm happy to see Ginny dancing with some other guy?" Harry winced, as he imagined his girlfriend dancing with a Slytherin.

"Can you stop that? She's still my sister" Ron told his best friend.

"Sorry"

"Bet Hermione's glad that she doesn't need a date. Poor girl, her _secret admirer_ doesn't seem to have the guts to ask her out after all" Ron said bitingly. He hadn't told Harry about that night by the lake.

Harry remained silent; he never talked when Ron talked about Hermione. He didn't want to take sides in their temporary (he hoped) argument. However, it was Ginny (who had come down the stairs in Harry's silence) who answered.

"For your information Ronald, Hermione does have someone who asked her, even though you're meant to go alone. Just because Hermione dumped you, doesn't mean you have to be horrible to her, or ignore her. I can't take it anymore!" Ginny snapped, and stalked out of the portrait hole.

Ron stared after her for a few minutes, before shrugging and muttering under his breath "Bloody New Years'."

At half past 6, Ginny had brought all her things up to Hermione's room and they had begun getting ready. Hermione had asked Ginny to help her, because she knew she would be completely confused without her help and advice.

"What in Merlin's name am I going to do with my hair? No one can recognise me" Hermione complained to Ginny, pleading for help.

Ginny smirked and told her, "Close your eyes and don't open them until I say you can. Or there will be trouble" Ginny threatened.

Hermione obeyed and closed her eyes. She felt Ginny gently lifting, pinning, muttering spells, and styling her hair. For over 20 minutes, Hermione kept her eyes tightly shut, until she heard Ginny say "Okay, you can open your eyes now Hermione"

Hermione did, and she gasped as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her normally nut brown bushy hair had been magically changed to be a gentle wave of beautiful golden locks. Ginny had gathered her hair and piled it into a soft crown on top of Hermione's head. The purple butterfly sat once more atop the pile, the stunning purple and silver contrasting wonderfully against the sea of gold.

"Ginny…you are absolutely amazing! I look…wow!" Hermione smiled at her reflection and turned to look at Ginny. "You should probably get ready too…"

Ginny told her that she had placed a freezing charm on Hermione's hair so it couldn't come undone, and then started fixing her own hair.

Hermione watched as Ginny sat down and twirled her hair into a loose bun nestled at the base of her neck. The flaming red was streaked with a golden glitter, which matched the rhinestones on her dress. Hermione shook her head in awe, then giggled when Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "We should probably get into our dresses. Draco shouldn't be waiting super patiently"

The two girls slipped into their dresses, Hermione stunned slightly by the elegance of the gown, even though she had seen it before. Hermione attached the amethyst necklace around her neck, and applied her almost-clear lip gloss. She had magically lengthened her nails by a few millimetres and painted with a layer of shiny, clear nail polish. Ginny studied Hermione and then sprinkled some silver glitter on her eyelashes. Then the girls walked slowly down the common room.

"Finally" Draco breathed, and turned to face them, "I wa-" Draco froze when he caught sight of Hermione, standing behind Ginny, blushing slightly and looking at the ground. Draco saw her hair had been transformed into a beautiful honey blonde colour, which was piled elegantly yet stunningly on top of her head, with a few stray strands framing her face. He crossed the room, ignoring Ginny, who was giggling silently while watching them. The dress showed off her curves perfectly…and Draco had to control his thoughts before he let something slip with Ginny in the corner.

Hermione finally looked up and saw his sexy grey eyes looking at her, taking in the dress, hair, necklace, eyes, and face. She noticed for the first time that his hair was a darker blonde, hinting on the side of brown, and was clearly styled with a wet comb, to give him a _dashing_ look of handsomeness and sexiness. He was wearing perfectly tailored black robes (which emphasised his muscular build), with a hint of bottle green at the collar. "You look very handsome Draco" she teased, flashing a smile at her boyfriend, while he rolled his eyes and resumed staring at her.

"Why would you say that when there are more beautiful things in this room? Like you…you look absolutely amazing tonight love…" This made Hermione duck her head and blush a magnificent pink. She leaned into his chest and smiled. Tonight was going to be wonderful.

Ginny cleared her throat, and stifled a giggle. "Do you guys want to be late? Malfoy, you should probably go before us, so no one suspects anything. Just in case you know…" Draco nodded, and turned back to Hermione. He reached for his pocket and pulled out a shining silver mask, with purple and white feathers on one side. Draco adjusted the mask on Hermione's face, so her beautiful chocolate eyes shone through the holes of her mask. She looked stunning.

Smiling, Draco put his mask on (it matched Hermione's in colour and design) and turned for the doorway. Ginny and Hermione gave him a few minutes head start before going down themselves.

Ginny and Hermione walked down to the great hall together, Hermione still thinking about Draco. He looked beautiful in his black dress robes, and she couldn't wait until they were together again. "Please Hermione…you'll see him in a few minutes…can you focus on not ruining your make up and dress?" When Hermione apologised and blushed, Ginny added with a sigh, "He does look rather handsome tonight doesn't he?" She giggled and said goodbye, before departing into the crowd to look for Harry.

As Hermione walked into the great hall, the chatter suddenly died down a little… and all eyes turned to focus on Hermione's slender figure. There were whispers and mutters as people pointed her out to their friends, and Hermione was sure her face was a flaming colour.

Draco had walked into the door, only to be stopped by a smug looking Pansy. "Draco, I can tell that it's you under that ridiculous mask…why don't you take it off and come dance with me?" She said in a sweet voice. Draco shrugged and shook her off, and looked around for Hermione. He spotted her walking away from the crowd, and he saw all the girls shoot jealous glances at her, and every once in a while, a boy would look over hopefully and eye Hermione with interest. Draco felt a twinge of annoyance and jealousy.

"What's the point of coming to the ball if you're going to hide away from everyone?" Draco slid into the empty seat beside Hermione and waved his wand. Two glasses of butterbeer appeared in the air in front of them, and they each took a glass.

"Draco…" Hermione gave him a dazzling smile, which faltered as she lowered her voice, "I saw Pansy talking to you earlier…did she recognise you?" Hermione glanced around nervously, just in case someone was watching or listening to them.

Draco sighed. "Yea she recognised me. You did way better job at hiding your true identity," he teased, "nobody here seemed to know who you are, except for Blaise, Ginny and myself." Draco chuckled. "Blaise confronted me about us earlier. He's more perceptive than I thought…"

Hermione whipped her head to look at him with wide eyes. "Blaise knows?"

"Yea, but he isn't going to tell anyone. He's my best friend, and I trust him." Hermione nodded and looked down at her dress.

"So, would you like to dance?" he offered his arm out to Hermione, which she took while giggling, and together they walked onto the dance floor. The other couples stared, and most of them recognised Draco, but not Hermione. She moved gracefully, without the heavy burden of her school books, and danced with Draco until it was almost midnight. Neither was aware that Pansy was stalking Draco's every move.

Soon, the countdown until midnight began. _10, 9, 8, 7 _Hermione looked up into Draco's storming grey eyes, and they shared a special, private moment, just with their eyes…_ 6, 5, 4,_ She was perfect, Draco looked down into her honey brown eyes and the couple seemed to stare at each other for eternity. 3, 2, 1 screams erupted around them, but Hermione and Draco had leaned in towards each other, and pressed their lips into a passionate kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, while his hands were placed on her back. People whispered and giggled around them, but they didn't care, this New Years' kiss was the best they've ever had.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" a blood curdling shriek reached Hermione and Draco's ears as Pansy Parkinson marched towards them, her eyes flashing dangerously.

The whole hall had turned to watch, as Pansy reached the couple and shoved the girl off her boyfriend. Hermione, stunned, hadn't had time to react before Pansy lifted her right hand and slapped the unknown blonde across the face.

Hermione gasped as she crumpled under the force of Pansy's slap. Draco shrieked as Pansy drew her wand. But Hermione was faster; she raised her wand and crying, "IMPEDIMENTA!" the spell sent Pansy flying a few feet back, and she fell to the ground, most likely knocked out.

Harry and Ron, who had been close by, focused on the girl who had just yelled a spell from the ground. The voice sounded oddly familiar… Harry stared at the girl, and looked into her shocked, chocolate brown eyes.

"…Hermione?"

A/N so what do you think of this chapter? Personally, it's one of my favourites! PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter….and I promise chapter 8 will be up soon! Thank you for following this story, and I try and update as soon as possible! You just have to wait until it validates Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review! I try and keep all the chapters roughly the same length…


	8. Duelling

Draco fell to his knees beside Hermione, and cupped her face, his frantic blue eyes searching her face. "Are you alright? Let's get out of here" he whispered urgently. Draco grasped Hermione's arm gently and pulled her upright, and they hurried out of the great hall, with the eyes of every single student following them.

As they turned the corner, Hermione's eyes were blinking with tears of embarrassment. Pansy's slap didn't hurt physically, but she didn't want everyone to think that she could be defeated by that Slytherin cow. Draco noticed her tears and he stopped walking. "Hermione? Why are you crying? Does it hurt?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, it's just embarrassing."

Draco's eyes softened and he pulled his lips down to hers. "I'll kill Pansy for you tomorrow" he offered, at which Hermione gave a small chuckle.

"Do you mind if I do it myself?"

Draco laughed and waved his wand, conjuring up a small bag of ice cubes, which he gave to Hermione. She smiled faintly and pressed it to her cheek. "I think Ron and Harry might have recognised me…" Draco's eyes widened, and she added hastily, "but they didn't sound very sure, so I could just downplay everything…say they were probably hallucinating…" She rambled on, sounding nervous and panicky. Draco silenced her with a swift kiss.

"It's alright love. They are your best friends…Thank god Pansy didn't know who you are; she would be trying to curse you everywhere you go."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said pouted playfully, her pink cheek forgotten. "You don't think I could take that old skrewt?" She teased, sticking out her tongue at him.

Draco chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Of course you could take her. You could get her any day, even if she had five other people fighting with her. You're amazing, and you're one thousand times better than Pansy" he told her, while she blushed and ducked her head.

"I was only joking" she murmured, leaning in to him as they reached the common room door.

"Phoenix" Draco said firmly, and the door opened, granting them entrance. He looked down at Hermione and said softly, "I wasn't"

It had been two days since the ball, and everyone was talking about the dramatic scene between Pansy and the girl Draco had been caught kissing. All the Slytherins were laughing and patting Pansy on the back, saying it was probably a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Draco would tense up every time someone congratulated Pansy and say that Hermione had deserved the slap. Hermione would blush and duck her head, but she her eyes would flash and glare at Pansy. Draco smiled as Hermione ignored all the laughter from the Slytherins, and continued to transfigure her cushion.

Hermione also had to deal with the questions from Harry and Ron. "Where were you at the ball Hermione? Do you know who Malfoy was dancing with? How come we didn't see you at the ball?"

Repeating for the 5th time, Hermione answered their questions warily. "I was at the ball, looking like my normal self, it's not my fault you guys didn't notice me. I was dancing with some random Ravenclaw. And no I did not see whoever Malfoy (she took care to say his last name) was with. I left early because I needed to finish an essay for Professor Sprout." She turned and left the classroom, leaving Harry disappointed, and Ron angry, (most likely because Hermione had danced with a Ravenclaw).

Once outside the classroom, tears formed in Hermione's eyes. She hated lying to her best friends, but she told herself that it was necessary, or she and Draco's relationship could be in danger. Ron couldn't be trusted when he was crazy jealous and angry.

Hermione realised that the only thing that would make her feel better was to get revenge on Pansy. But she didn't know how…after all, she couldn't reveal that she was the girl Pansy had slapped on New Years', and the girl that had been kissing Draco…

The opportunity presented itself in Friday afternoon's Defence against the dark arts class, with the Slytherins. Professor Lupin had told the class to pick a boy and girl from each house to duel against each other, and Hermione and Ron had been selected, since Harry had said he was sick of duelling. Hermione privately agreed, the war had been enough fighting experience for all of them, but as seventh years were required to study duelling and more advanced spells, Professor Lupin didn't have a choice. Hermione looked over at the Slytherins to find that Draco and Pansy had been selected.

"Now, shall we have the girls going up against each other and the boys going after?"

There was a murmur of agreement as the rest of the class clamoured around the raised platform. Pansy walked up confidently and sneered at Hermione. "Have you reserved a bed in the hospital wing yet Mudblood? When I'm through with you, Madame Pomfrey will be working overtime trying to fix you."

Hermione saw Draco tense behind Pansy, and she replied coolly. "Should I reserve the bed under you name?" she asked innocently, receiving much laughter and applause from the Gryffindors. Draco grinned and stifled a laugh. He should have known she would be fine.

Professor Lupin gave the signal for the girl's to begin duelling, and Hermione immediately shot 2 easy spells at Pansy. Pansy gave a small shriek and ducked out of the way. She looked livid as she emerged, and the Gryffindors were howling with laughter.

"DENSAUNGEO!" Pansy screamed, firing a jinx straight at Hermione. She blocked the spell and retaliated with two of her own.

"FURNUNCLULUS, FLIPENDO!" Lights of red, blue, purple and orange danced around the room. The duel between these two girls was highly intense and frustrating. But Hermione was only taunting Pansy- she didn't want it over so soon. She wanted to utterly and indescribably humiliate the complete cow, Pansy Parkinson. Hermione sent another spell hurtling towards Pansy, which she blocked and sent back to Hermione.

"LEVICORPUS"

"TARANTALLEGRA!"

"PERTIFICUS TOTALUS, INCANCARCEOUS, IMPEDIMENTA!" Hermione yelled, twirling and slashing her wand.

Pansy had dodged the last spell by an inch, and she glared at Hermione, screaming, "You're going to go down Granger!" before sending a lighting curse at Hermione, which singed her robes.

Hermione smiled and directed her wand at Pansy's face. She imagined her being punched in the face and yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" the class looked puzzled. None of them could see a dementor in sight. Pansy's face looked confused as she saw the wispy silver otter swimming through the air towards her; she looked around but couldn't see a Dementor anywhere. What was that mudblood playing at? Hermione took Pansy's distraction to send three non- verbal spells towards her. When the spells made contact, a loud bang and a poof of smoked caught everyone's attention to the two girls.

As the smoke cleared, roars of laughter rang out in the classroom, even from the Slytherins. Draco had doubled over, laughing until tears had escaped his eyes. Pansy was dangling upside down from the ceiling, with her pink, flowered knickers visible to the entire room. She had dark purple bat wings flapping on either side of her head, and angry red boils sprouting all over her skin. Laughing with the rest, Hermione hopped lightly down from the platform to join the Gryffindors, most of who were clapping, cheering and patting Hermione on the back. She glanced over at Draco, who was smiling in her direction, and gave her a fleeting thumbs-up.

Professor Lupin gave a small smile, as he released Pansy from the air. She fell to the ground, gathered her books quickly (while blushing furiously) and stalked off to the hospital wing, with tears of embarrassment and anger shining on her cheeks.

After the room had calmed down, Professor Lupin gestured for Draco and Ron to begin their duel. Draco wanted to embarrass Ron, for making Hermione cry so much these few months, and also, revenge for the last 6 years. He whispered to him as they bowed, "you'll be joining Pansy soon Weasel". The weasel in question turned a brilliant shade of fiery red, and snapped back, "Shove off Malfoy, you coward, I'm going to make you wish you were never born."

Ron made the first move, yelling "STUPEFY!" the minute they had raised their wands. Hermione watched with fearful eyes for her boyfriend, hoping Draco could teach Ron a lesson… This second duel was over in a matter of minutes, and nobody could be entirely sure what had happened.

"SERPENSORTIA"

"LEVICORPUS!"

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

Five spells later, Ron was sent flying backwards, and he was thrown into the blackboard, and he slid to the ground, clearly knocked out. Celebrating with relief and smugness, Hermione danced and laughed internally, flashing a gorgeous smile at Draco, who was also doubled over laughing, holding his stomach and leaning on Blaise.

Professor Lupin smiled and walked over to Ron. "Rennervate" he muttered, and Ron's eyelids flew open. He flushed a deep shade of red and walked dejectedly to Harry's side, who patted him reassuringly. Ron glared at Draco with pure anger and hatred, and Draco smirked back, still giddy with his victory.

"Well class, I guess that it's a victory for our Heads of Hogwarts" Lupin chuckled and continued, "So far, it's a tie between Slytherin and Gryffindor in this duelling unit. Next lesson, you will hand in a foot long essay on a spell of your choice, and it's uses in duelling. Next week, you will select two other students from each house to duel against each other. Class dismissed."

Hermione felt excited by her win against Pansy, and as she made her way back to the Head's common room, she ran into Draco. He laughed at her energetic expression, and leaned in to congratulate her with a kiss. She responded so enthusiastically, they were both knocked onto the sofa, laughing as they fell onto the soft cushions. "Congrats on your win against Ronald" Hermione breathed, snuggling closer into his chest, while he chuckled and kissed her hair. "Congrats on _your _win against Pansy" He replied.

"I can't wait for the weekend. I really need to relax. This week has been so hectic" Hermione sighed.

"It has been pretty eventful" Draco agreed.

The two lay in silence in front of the fire, and Hermione's breathing slowly faltered into a soft hum, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Smiling, Draco waved his wand and conjured up a warm blanket, which settled over them. Soon, both the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor princess were asleep, side by side and smiling softly, deep in their own dreams.

A/N: what do you think about the duelling? Did Pansy get what she deserved? Leave a review and tell me what you think! thank you for reading guys, I hope you liked it. All these spells are by the amazing J., and so are the characters! I promise the next chapter will be up as soon as I can validate it, I've already written it! And I can promise that it will be very interesting ;) I still do not have any ideas of how this story should end. Leave a review and help me out? Thanks for reading!


	9. Confrontation

Hermione was eating breakfast down at the great hall. She had woken up, in the same clothes that she had fallen asleep in. Not bothering to change, she had sat herself next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table. Draco had come in 10 minutes later, also in the clothes he had worn yesterday. It seems Blaise noticed, as he gestured towards his crinkled robes, his mouth forming words that Hermione could not hear.

"Hermione…did you hear what I just said?" Hermione looked around, and saw Harry standing in front of her, with his large green eyes flickering between Hermione and the Slytherin table. Blushing, she realised that she must have been staring at Draco again.

"Sorry, I didn't…" Hermione faltered. She had just noticed Ron walking up to Harry with a determined look on his face. Ron stopped beside Harry and looked at the floor. "What do you want Ronald?" Hermione snarled, her eyes flashing.

"Whoa, easy, we just wanted to talk to you Hermione" Harry defended, hoping that his best friends wouldn't get into another fight in the middle of breakfast.

"Why do you want to talk?" Hermione's eyes furrowed and she tried thinking of all the possibilities of which Ron and Harry would feel the need to talk to her.

"Can we talk in private?"

"Fine, five minutes. I don't want to be in the same place with _him_ any longer than five minutes."

"But if we were out by the lake, it's not technically a room…okay, okay" Harry hastily backtracked as Hermione shot him a quelling glare.

The three Gryffindors walked in silence out of the castle, where Hermione stopped by the edge of the black lake. "Okay, what do you want to talk about Harry?" Hermione tried to ignore Ron, who was still standing slightly behind Harry, staring at the grass.

"Malfoy, Hermione. Are you with him or something? I swear that it was your voice when you sent that spell to Parkinson at the ball, and you've spent lots of time in your common room, and I heard Malfoy isn't staying long periods in the Slytherin common room either. And yesterday, I heard you two talking in the Library, and you were calling each other by your first names. Since when did you get so close to him?"

Hermione froze, staring at him. Was he more perceptive than she had given him credit for? Ron finally spoke up, his tone full of contempt and jealousy. "This morning, you turn up in the same clothes we saw you in, and we overheard Zabini teasing Malfoy about having on the same robes as yesterday. Did you think sleeping with Malfoy would do you any good?" He added bluntly.

Hermione gasped, and recoiled as if Ron had slapped her. Did he just accuse Hermione of sleeping with her former enemy of 6 years? Hermione willed the tears to stay in her eyes, as she snapped back, "FINE! Alright, I give up. No I have not slept with Draco, but yes, we are dating. HAPPY?" Hermione stormed, and threw herself onto the ground, where she sat in a stony silence, while Harry and Ron processed this information. Ron was turning purple, and mouthing the words 'dating' and 'Malfoy' while Harry just stood there looking dumbfounded.

"Hermione…are you serious? You're dating _Malfoy_?" Harry said finally, his voice numb with shock.

"Yes, I am, but you can't tell anyone." She replied shortly, still refusing to look at them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE DATING MALFOY? THAT SLIMY GIT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU. YOU ARE GOING TO BREAK UP WITH HIM BY TONIGHT. UNDERSTAND?" Ron roared, his expression frightening, but Hermione didn't flinch as she got up, eyes glinting with fury.

"How dare you tell me to break up with my boyfriend! It's all the enmity between Slytherin and Gryffindor; Draco's a very nice person really!" Hermione yelled, furious tears leaking from her chocolate brown eyes.

"OH, SO NOW HE'S _DRACO _IS HE? AND WHEN ON EARTH DID THAT COWARDLY FLOBBERWORN BECOME A _NICE _PERSON?"

"Since I tried to be civil to him!" Hermione cried, a little frightened by Ron's furious behaviour. Before Ron could retort, Harry (who had been silent due to his shock) intercepted.

"Hermione, are you sure? Malfoy's been really horrible to you in the past. Are you just going to forget all that?" He asked quietly.

"I know he's been terrible to me since our first year, but ever since the war, he's become really considerate and I do believe he's changed. He hasn't called me Mudblood or Granger for almost 3 months now. And I really do love him." She pleaded earnestly with Harry.

Neither one of them knew Draco had followed them out into the grounds, and was now crouched behind the bushes, listening to their every word.

"Hermione, I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into…" Harry replied, still rather stunned.

"I do know Harry, I've been with him for months now, and he hasn't hurt me…" She decided not to bring up the time when Draco had left her, because he only did it to try and protect them both.

"WHAT?" Ron had tried calming down, but this new onslaught of information brought him right up to the edge. "FOR MONTHS? ARE YOU BLOODY OUT OF YOUR MIND HERMIONE? YOU BLOODY WHORE, YOU'VE ALREADY SLEPT WITH HIM HAVENT YOU?" Ron had completely lost himself, yelling with fury and jealousy.

Hermione's tears had escaped, flooding her face, as Ron yelled at her about being a whore. How _dare _he insinuate that she slept with people on a regular basis? Hermione was heartbroken, like she had been stabbed with a knife, right in her heart. Even Harry was looking shocked at Ron's nerve to call his best friend a whore. Draco felt blood pounding in his head as he watched Hermione sink to the floor, with tears running down her face. How _dare _the Weasel talk to his girlfriend like that? Draco decided that now was the time to appear. He stepped out from behind the bushes, and walked up to the trio.

"Weasley, how dare you talk to your head girl like that? Twenty points from Gryffindor, and a weeks' worth of detention with Professor Snape." Draco told him coolly, while Ron's face flushed with fury as Draco knelt down beside Hermione and gently helped her up. "Are you alright, love?" He whispered to her, and she nodded, clinging on to him for support. Harry just stood there, clearly at a loss for words or action. Ron however, started shaking uncontrollably, and he raised his wand to point at Draco.

"Don't. You. Dare. Call. Her. _Love." _Ron spat, glaring at Draco Malfoy with pure anger. When Draco ignored him, Ron screamed "GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU DISGUSTING SLYTHERIN PRAT!" and Draco turned to face him, his face a calm mask of cool determinedness.

"Watch your mouth Weasley, or I'll make it two weeks. You're the one who cheated on her, so you can't decide anything for Hermione anymore, including who she's dating. And you have no right to tell me what to do, so shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you." Draco advised, before turning back to Hermione, comforting and murmuring softly to her.

Ron felt angry, upset and disbelieving. How could Hermione go from Ron to Draco in a matter of weeks? Yes, he had cheated on her, but it was only once, and he figured that when she had calmed down and stopped being so stubborn, they would get back together again. Clearly not, now that she had the Slytherin Prince to play tonsil hockey with. Beyond all sense, Ron raised his wand and made a slashing movement, aiming at Draco. But his entire body was shaking so badly,(causing his wand to shake violently as well), and his spell was shot slightly to the right of the intended target. Unfortunately, the person on the right of Draco Malfoy was Hermione.

Ron's spell hurtled shakily through the air, and landed a few inches to the side. Hermione had raised her head in alarm when Ron had slashed his wand, and her eyes widened as she saw the spell speeding right towards her. A loud bang told Ron the spell had made contact, and he waited with satisfaction for the smoke to clear, so that he could see Draco's unmoving body on the ground.

However, when the smoke did clear, it was not Draco who was unconscious, but Hermione. Draco was screaming her name in desperation, and shaking her body, but she lay unresponsive on the grass, her lips slightly parted and her eyelids masking her brown eyes. Her body was limp, and her back was slightly arched. Harry had rushed forward in an instant, his frozen silence forgotten, and both boys were knelt beside Hermione, willing and pleading for her to respond to their cries.

Ron dropped his wand in surprise, grief and regret spreading through his body. He did not know what spell he had performed, but he had intended the recipient as much pain and agony as possible. But he was aiming for Draco Malfoy, not his ex-girlfriend, not the girl he still loved and definitely not one of his best friends. Ron slid to the ground, breathing heavily, his knees giving way to the crushing weight of grief, as he stared at the unmoving girl on the ground in front of him.

What had he done?

A/N: hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry if it's a bit shorter than the other chapters, and I promise the next chapter will be longer. Can you imagine how mad Draco would be at Ron? Please leave a review, and tell me what you think about this chapter! Chapter 10 will be up as soon as I can validate it (I've already written it). Please please please leave a review, as you guys inspire me to write better chapters Thanks for reading! ~ VeeKAY


	10. The hospital wing

Draco scooped Hermione's body in his arms, and ran for the hospital wing, pushing roughly past Weasley, who was frozen in his place. All Draco was thinking was _please let Hermione be okay, please, please, please. _He knew that Potter was following close behind, but Draco didn't care; he just wanted to get Hermione into the hospital wing and know that she would be okay.

As Draco shoved the heavy doors out of his way, Madame Pomfrey came hurrying out of her office.

"Mr Malfoy! Mr Potter! What is- Oh dear" She gasped, as she caught sight of Hermione's limp body in Draco's arms. "Quickly, put her on the bed, Mr Malfoy…" and she rushed forward and began performing a check-up, her wand twirling and gliding over Hermione's skin. She murmured healing spells, her body bent over in concentration, as Harry and Draco watched in anxious frustration, desperate for information. Finally, Madame Pomfrey straightened and turned to the two boys, sitting uncomfortably beside one another. "She'll be alright, but I need to keep her under careful care for a few days. What happened?" She said briskly, waving her wand and causing the curtains around Hermione's bed to slide shut.

"She was telling me and Ron…something… and Ron overreacted. He was aiming at somebody else, but he missed, and got Hermione." Harry finally answered, when it was clear Draco would not be talking. Harry looked over at him, and saw that he had his face in his hands. _He must really be worried about her_ harry thought. Before he could give the matter anymore thought, the double doors had burst open, and Ron had flew into the hospital wing, his eyes wild and laced with regret.

"Where is she?" he panted, looking around the hospital wing, his eyes finally resting on the one occupied bed. He made to rip open the hangings and hurry to Hermione's side, but he was stopped by a certain blonde Slytherin. A certain blonde Slytherin with a murderous expression on his handsome face.

"_Don't you dare go anywhere near her, you've done enough damage Weasley"_ He snarled, eyes flashing dangerously. Ron pushed his hand away, and rushed to Hermione's side. She resembled the sleeping beauty- or whatever she had called it- the muggle fairy tale princess Hermione had told him about, during the time they were together. Even with her sparkling brown eyes hidden by her eyelids. Ron grabbed her hand and looked into her relaxed face. "I'm sorry Hermione, I never meant for you to get hurt. I'm sorry I cheated on you with Lavender. I promise she means nothing to me. I love you Hermione, and I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you." He whispered, a tear slowly trickling down his cheek.

Draco had been silent, but now his fury had gained control over his mind. This boy had hurt Hermione, and now had the nerve to show up here and tell her he loved her? After all the times he had made her cry and hurt over him? He didn't think so. Lunging forward and grabbing a fistful of Ronald's robes, Draco shoved him up against the wall, deaf to Harry's or Madame Pomfrey's shrieks.

"How dare you tell her you love her after everything you've done to her? Do you know, the first few weeks this year, she spent crying over how you cheated on her with that ridiculous bimbo? You've had your chance with her, and you blew it. Now it's my turn, and I swear I won't be so idiotic and do what you did to her. She's with me now, so you'd better stay away from her, or I will hunt you down and kick your ass, understand Weasley? And if you lay a wand on her again, or even accidently push into her, I will pummel you and curse you into oblivion. Got it?" Draco snarled, while Ron flushed with anger and fear.

"Get away from me, you cowardly git" Ron muttered, losing most of his anger as his eyes found Hermione lying motionless on the bed. Harry watched the entire performance, and came to the conclusion (however much he disliked it) that Draco Malfoy really did love Hermione. He supposed he would have to get used to it.

Draco raised his wand threateningly. "Leave, now" he said, while red sparks danced dangerously around the tip of his wand. Ron was about to draw his own wand and retort, but Madame Pomfrey stepped in, before Ron could utter a single insult or spell. "Mr Weasley. It seems you have caused enough drama today. Perhaps it is best if you leave now. Mr Potter, you can leave with him. I have come to the conclusion, after that illuminating little speech, that however hard insist, Mr Malfoy will not leave Miss Grangers side" She sighed, and ushered Harry and Ron out of the hospital wing.

For days, Draco stayed by Hermione's side, only leaving twice a day for meals, which were also very short periods of time. The rest of the students grew suspicious, but they did not know that Hermione was in the hospital wing, or that the hospital wing was where Draco spends most of his time. Pansy huffed about it sometimes, asking Draco what he was doing when he wasn't eating. Draco had glared and her and told her to 'butt out' as it was none of her business. She had looked thoroughly put down, but did not pester him again. Blaise knew, of course, because Draco had told him everything, since he was his best friend. Blaise had shook his head dejectedly, and muttered, "She's been through a right state. Never thought I'd be sorry for a Gryffindor…"

Harry visited at least twice a day, but Ron had stayed away, most likely brooding or sulking in his common room, and also probably due to Draco's threat. A week had passed, and yet Hermione still lay on the hospital bed, unresponsive and breathtakingly beautiful. Draco sometimes cried, letting his frustration and worry to leak out, and he would bury his face in her hair, whispering, "I'm sorry I let him hurt you. I love you" into her ear.

It was one early morning, when Hermione finally opened her eyes. She lifted her heavy eyelids, confused and dazed, and sat up, wrapped in a white linen sheet. She had been here so many times before; she recognised that she was in the hospital wing. Something stirred beside her, and Hermione looked down to find a beautiful blonde boy sleeping in a chair beside her bed. Smiling with love and gratitude, she fell back on her pillows, and gently stroked his face, until his eyes opened, revealing the stormy silver eyes she had not seen for a week.

Draco felt something warm and gentle stroking his cheek, moving lightly and slowly. He had opened his eyes to see a familiar chocolate brown colour staring back. "Hermione" he breathed, a dazzling smile forming on his face. She was fine, and she was awake, now stroking his hair lovingly.

"Morning Draco" she hummed, leaning back into her pillows, still smiling at him. "Can you tell me what happened? My memory seems to be a little fuzzy" she sighed.

Draco's eyes tightened slightly, but he nodded and began to tell her the reason why she had been unconscious for a week. "You told…Harry and (Draco tried to call Ron by his first name, but couldn't bring himself to say it) Weasley, that we were going out, and he overreacted. He called you…something nasty, and I stepped in. I told him off for speaking to you like that, and he got mad, whether by my words, or just the fact that I was comforting you, right in front of his face. He tried to aim a spell at me, but he missed, and hit you. We brought you up to the hospital wing and you've been motionless for a week. I've stayed with you the entire time, except for meals, and Harry's been visiting a few times a day. Ron hasn't been, I told him to stay away and that if he hurt you in any way again, I would hunt him down and personally kill him."

Hermione simply stared at him, mostly touched by the fact that he had stayed with her for an entire week. Also by the (slightly humorous) fact that Draco was so protective of her. She leaned in to kiss him, but pulled away when Madame Pomfrey entered the room, holding a goblet and her wand.

"Good, you're awake, about time too. Drink this, and you won't feel like you've had a giant hangover." She set the goblet down on the table beside Hermione's bed, and she cringed as she saw a murky blue- brown liquid steaming inside.

"Drink up, Miss Granger" Madame Pomfrey coaxed her, before leaving once more for her office.

"She's always in there, I wonder what she does?" Hermione mused, picking up her goblet carefully. Draco chuckled, and watched his girlfriend as she drank her potion. Hermione cringed; she had never tasted anything so horrible (except maybe, the polyjuice potion she had taken illegally in her second year), but she downed the entire globletful, eager for her splitting headache to disappear. Sure enough, a few moments later, the throbbing in her head seemed to be muted, and she felt rather energetic.

"Uhm, Madame Pomfrey? I've taken my potion…can I leave?" she called tentatively. She heard a muffled 'alright then, but don't do anything dangerous' and Hermione smiled, turning to Draco.

"So, what do you wanna do?" he asked, still relieved that Hermione was alright.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she looked down. "Actually, I wanted to go find Ron and Harry. I want to tell Harry I'm okay, and I want to- somehow- patch things up with Ron. Since he's most likely feeling guilty about hitting me with the spell, I think he might be willing to listen." She said finally.

Draco didn't like the idea of her being anywhere close to Ron, but he understood that she couldn't live without one of her best friends. He sighed, and nodded, offering his hand to her and leading her out of the hospital wing.

Hermione had entered the Gryffindor common room, with Draco following closely behind her. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were sitting together on the armchairs by the sofa, and Hermione approached them, nervously fiddling with her hair.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Harry gasped, jumping up and running towards his friend. Hermione smiled and nodded absently, for Ron had flushed red and ducked his head. All three had shot a confused look at Draco, who was taking in his surroundings, having never been in the Gryffindor common room before.

"Ronald…can I talk to you?" She called tentatively. He looked up in alarm, but nodded nervously, following her out of the room.

"Ron, I don't like that we've been always arguing and at each other's throats," she began, "and I was thinking that maybe we could still be friends. You won't be able to change the fact that I'm with Draco now, and I'll appreciate it if you and Harry could try and forget your differences and attempt to be…civil…to each other." She looked meaningfully at both Ron and Draco, and continued. "Ron, you're my best friend, and I hate not talking to you. I'm willing to forget everything you've done, for the sake of our friendship, in return that you try and tolerate Draco. Oh, and don't tell anyone about me and Draco's relationship. Is that…alright?"

Ron looked pained, and a little angry, but he whispered, "I can try Hermione. And I'm really sorry for hurting you." Hermione beamed at him, took Draco by the hand, and departed, leaving Ron standing relieved, confused and upset all at the same time.

Once Draco and Hermione had reached the head's common room, she flopped onto the sofa, and pouted. "I'm bored already. What are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

Draco thought about this for a few minutes, and then had a sudden inspiration. He turned to Hermione as he grinned broadly.

"What?" She asked shrewdly.

"You and I are going to play a game"


	11. Truth or Dare

"What game?" Hermione asked curiously, as Draco smiled deviously.

"Truth or Dare" He announced, and Hermione laughed.

"That is the worst game on Earth! But since we have nothing better to do, I'll play"

"Good. You go first. Truth or dare?" He asked mischievously.

"Hmm…truth." She replied, after pondering for a while.

"Okay…Who was your best kiss?"

Hermione sighed. She mentally berated herself for agreeing to play this stupid game, but she couldn't back out now. Scowling, and blushing, she muttered, "You were my best kiss…are you happy now?"

Draco laughed and closed his eyes. "Very. It's your turn to ask me now."

"Right, truth or dare?" She smiled, thinking up possibilities if he picked truth. Draco however, chose 'dare' after a long pondering session. Hermione thought for a few minutes, trying to make as much of this opportunity as possible. Finally, she decided on a good dare, and she fell about laughing, trying to tell him in between fits of giggles. "Okay, you have to write a poem, declaring your love for Mrs Norris, and read or recite it at dinner tonight, standing on the Gryffindor table, while wearing purple robes and the Christmas hat you got out of your cracker at the feast" Hermione collapsed, wriggling with laughter, while Draco chuckled reluctantly with her.

"When do I get to write the poem?" He asked, pretending to scowl.

"I'll help you write it before dinner" Hermione offered, and Draco hastily tried to refuse, knowing that she would write a completely embarrassing and elaborate poem, expressing forever lasting love for the caretaker's old cat. Hermione, however, insisted, and Draco finally gave in, hoping that she would just write the entire poem for him, and save him the trouble.

"Your go…truth or dare?"

"Hmm…dare" Hermione regretted picking it as soon as she had said it, because the smirk that appeared on Draco's face told her that he would be taking revenge for making him recite the poem about Mrs Norris.

"You, Hermione Granger, are going to…put a bubble head charm on yourself, and wear the bubble for the rest of the day."

Groaning, Hermione flopped backwards on the sofa. She couldn't help but feel a little relieved though; she had expected something much worse than walking around having a bubble head.

"Ugh, fine. I think we should get these dares out of the way before we do anything else. Let's go write your poem!" Hermione said happily, dancing into her room for parchment and a quill.

Draco slid onto the ground, and waited for his girlfriend to return…to write the poem. Crap. Sighing, Draco closed his eyes and tried to relax, but then he felt a comfortable weight pressing in from his left side.

"Draco, you aren't getting out of this so easily, you have to write the poem with me" Hermione had returned and was now breathing gently in his ear. Groaning, Draco opened his eyes and glared at her. Hermione giggled.

"Now, how should we start?" Hermione began scratching her way down the long piece of parchment, while Draco absently played with her hair, and watched her write, sprawled on the ground. Her hair was longer now, but still as bushy as ever. Her chocolate eyes looked hazel, as they danced in the firelight, skimming across the page she was reading. She wore simple black robes, a little baggy, but suited her nicely. She wasn't a show-off, like Pansy, whose skirt barely covered her underwear, giving a good view to whoever was below her on the stairs. She was sitting in a neat, cross-legged position, leaning slightly over the table.

An hour later, with occasional help from Draco, Hermione had finished the entire poem. She read it out to him, and he scowled, but admitted that it was very well written. She told him, "you were the one who picked dare, Draco, so go up and change into some robes which you can charm purple during dinner…and don't forget your Christmas hat," Hermione giggled, but stopped abruptly when Draco said triumphantly, "fine, but when I come back, you have to have done the bubble head charm on yourself. They glared at each other, but the next moment, both of them were rolling about the floor, laughing so hard, tears were shimmering at the edge of their eyes.

Hermione walked boldly into the Great hall, her head held high, ignoring the sudden outburst of giggling and pointing. She had just performed the bubble head charm, and now looked like she had a giant plastic bag wrapped around her head. Hermione sat down opposite Harry, and he choked over his food as he caught sight of Hermione.

"Her…Hermione…you… you have…a bubble head…charm on you…" He choked out, laughing while Ron sat unmoving, his eyebrows raised.

"I know I do Harry" She replied, but then lowered her voice, "Draco and I were playing truth or dare, and i was stupid enough to pick dare." Hermione giggled, and told Harry, "but Draco's dare was much worse. You'll see in a minute." Hermione picked up a plate and piled on a small dollop of mash, only to remember that she couldn't eat in this ridiculous bubble. Lucky she had eaten a large lunch. Setting her plate down with a small sigh, she stole a glance at the Slytherin table, only to find tears of laughter running down Draco's face.

Draco howled with laughter, as Hermione entered the hall, looking like she had a floating head. The rest of his house had also snorted in laughter as she had come in, and Draco couldn't help but wonder what they would do when he was reading the poem on the Gryffindor table.

Halfway during dinner, Hermione had caught Draco's eyes and gestured with her head that it was his turn to fulfil his dare. Draco felt that he might enjoy this, but instead he stuck out his tongue at Hermione and turned to retrieve his hat out of his bag. He jammed it on his head, transfigured his robes purple and pulled the scroll of parchment out of his pocket. The Slytherin beside him had been stunned for a moment, but now they started roaring with laughter, and Draco scowled as he made his way towards the Gryffindor table. When Ron caught sight of Draco, he didn't laugh, but his body tensed up and his teeth mashed together. Harry and Hermione on the other hand, fell forward clutching their stomachs, and Hermione moved over slightly to allow him to step up onto the table.

Draco had hopped lightly onto the long table, and the entire hall fell silent, eager to see what was going on. Draco cleared his throat, rolled his eyes at Hermione, and began to read out the poem.

"…_My dear sweetheart, my four legged friend,_

_I wish that I was with you, from daylight till end._

_You have beautiful fluffy ginger hair, and a stunning, swishing tail,_

_Mrs Norris you are charming, and not once have you failed,_

_To catch a student out of bed, who's up to something horrid,_

_You are my favourite lovely cat, my dear old Mrs Norris…"_

Draco continued, bellowing out the entire poem before the hall erupted in laughter. Grinning, Draco stepped off the table, and whispered into Hermione's ear, "that was rather enjoyable," before walking off to the Slytherin table and continue eating. Hermione glanced up towards the staff table, and saw Professor Lupin chuckling, and Professor Dumbledore smiling at the Gryffindor table, as if he knew that Hermione was the reason why Draco had just performed a poem in front of the entire school. The old Draco would never have done it.

Draco had charmed his robes back to the normal Hogwarts black, and had stuffed his Christmas tree hat deep into his bag, where his friends couldn't snag it and taunt him about it.

Later that night, Hermione sat curled up in Draco's arms. They were talking and laughing about the earlier events of that evening, when a speckled grey owl landed on a ledge outside the window rapped sharply at the glass. Hermione hopped off Draco's lap and hurried across the room, where she opened the window, and let the owl in. It soared over to the table and dropped the letter clamped in its beak, before ruffling its feathers and hooting indignantly.

Hermione walked back and scooped up the letter, which was addressed to her. She slit the seal and unfolded the letter. Hermione recognised the black, untidy scrawl of Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts.

'_Hermione, _

_How would yer like to come down fer dinner at my hut on Valentines'? You can bring a guest, o' course. Ron and Harry are comin'. _

_Hagrid'_

Hermione looked down at the parchment once more. If she was allowed to bring a guest, Ron and Harry would certainly be permitted too, and she had a faint idea of who Ron planned to bring. Not completely sure she wanted to be in the same room when Lavender and Ron, Hermione was a little unsure whether she wanted to go. However, she could take Draco, and they would be with her best friends. Hermione turned to Draco.

"Do you want to go?"

"Like…with you?" Draco looked shocked, and his words may not have come out correctly, as Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, and a hurt expression replaced the excited one.

"No! I only meant, if we go together, do you think Wea- Ron will be able to stand it? I mean, he's obviously still in love with you" Draco hastily explained.

"Oh. Well, he'd obviously know that I would bring you, and he already knows we're together, so it's not exactly a shock for him is it…so do you want to go?" Hermione said eagerly. She was definitely looking forward to Hagrid again.

Draco chuckled at her enthusiasm, and replied with a smile, "Yes, I'd like to go with you."

Hermione beamed.

A/N: Hey guys! Please tell me what you think about this chapter, by leaving a quick review! Thanks for reading


	12. four players

"Hermione…are you sure you want to go to Hagrid's party? You seem a bit…fidgety" Draco raised his eyebrows as he sat next to Hermione. Her eyes seemed slightly unfocused, and Draco knew she was thinking about the event on Valentines' day because he knew her well.

Hermione looked up at him, and her toying ceased (she seemed to have been fidgeting subconsciously). "Yes, I do. I want to see Hagrid, and I want you to meet him. It would also do me some good to get used to Lavender too." She replied finally, and sensing Draco's concern, she smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry love, I'll be perfectly fine. We should probably go to the library now, we won't have time near Valentines' day" she added matter-of-factly.

Draco groaned. They had been barricading themselves in a small corner of the library to study for the past week. Even though there was still a good 8 weeks until their NEWTS. Hermione insisted on making daily trips to the library, and there wasn't any point of staying in the common room without her. So Draco had tagged along, and they had spent hours studying, revising, and tutoring each other. But Hermione was worried enough as it is, so Draco took her hand and they left for the library, alert for any stragglers who were not at lunch. Draco didn't know why Hermione had to study so much. She had received almost perfect grades for her OWL's, her lowest mark being an 'E' in defence against the dark arts. However, her DADA skills ought to have improved dramatically since she had spent almost an entire year hunting horcruxes and battling death eaters. Draco wouldn't be surprised if Hermione received top marks for all her subjects. Hermione, however, still refused to take it easy, and insisted on daily library sessions.

Draco and Hermione sat in the library, trying to study, but it was useless. Lunch hour had just ended, and flocks of students had entered the library, chatting animatedly and distracting Hermione from her concentration. After another 10 minutes of failed attempts, Hermione shrieked in frustration, slammed her book shut, and stood up. She took Draco's hand and they left the library quietly, careful not to draw any attention. On their way back however, they ran into Ron and Harry.

"Hey Hermione…Draco" Harry greeted her cheerfully, with a hesitant nod in Draco's direction. Hermione beamed at him, glad that her best friend was making an effort in becoming friends with her boyfriend. Ron however, seemed tense, as if it were too soon for him to begin to accept Draco.

"Hi. I expect you got invited to Hagrid's for Valentines'?" Ron muttered awkwardly, still determinedly ignoring Draco, who was still holding Hermione's hand. "Who're you going with then? Hopefully not the stupid bouncing ferret…" He grumbled the last sentence to himself, but Hermione had heard. She shot Ron an icy warning look, and started off towards the dormitory.

"He's still a git. But I love him, and he is my best friend" Hermione sighed, as if she was trying to persuade herself not to go back and hex Ron.

"Hermione, maybe you should just forget everything for a night…forget the NEWTS, forget…Ron, forget the party, forget everyone who disapproves of us." Draco leaned in, his cool silver eyes smouldering. "It's just you and I tonight…" he whispered, pressing his mouth gently to hers.

Hermione gasped and parted her lips slightly, and Draco took advantage of her momentary shock. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, lightly exploring her tongue, and tracing her soft, pink lips. She didn't stop him, but responded with her own tongue, clashing with his as they danced around each other. Draco's hands moved slowly down to her waist, pulling her closer, and she let out a small whimper. Draco moaned into Hermione's lips, and she raised her legs to straddle him, climbing lightly on top of him. They were so absorbed in each other; they didn't hear Blaise and Ginny enter the room, until Blaise roared with laughter at his sight.

With a shock, Draco's eyes flew open, and he groaned as he watched his best friend collapse to the ground, laughing uncontrollably. Hermione had looked up at Draco's groan, and he watched her flush pink as she avoided his eyes. Ginny Weasley was standing beside the doorframe, her eyes wide and her face pink. Her lips trembled, and she too began giggling, holding onto a post for support.

Hermione sighed, rolled her eyes and strode over to Ginny, grabbing her arms and steering her towards her room. At the bottom of the stairs, Hermione glanced back and shot a slightly apologetic look at Draco, and he thought he saw a small hint of longing. Scowling at Blaise, Draco pulled himself into a stiff position on the sofa, while Blaise was still chuckling with amusement.

"So…you and Granger are finally going for it huh? Sorry for interrupting your…uh…moment of…uh…" Blaise began mockingly, but stopped as he dodged a well-aimed pillow thrown by Draco.

"Man, you ruined it! It was going totally awesomely, and you just _had_ to butt in. You'd better have a good reason for doing so."

"Actually, no, I don't. Just wanted to see if you wanted a game of poker…I ran into Weasel's sister outside…she's quite good looking isn't she?" Blaise replied sniggering at Draco's horrified expression.

"Dude…you aren't serious…you know Potter has had a crush on her since his third year?"

"Whatever man, let's just play a game of poker. Wanna see if the girls want to play too? We can make it interesting…" Blaise trailed off, shooting a mischievous wink at Draco.

"Ginny…why did you have to come now?" Hermione complained; her face set in a scowl as she watched her best friend giggling.

"Sorry…to break…up…what was obviously…a…wonderful snogging session!" Ginny said in between fits of laughter.

Hermione sat stiffly on her bed, waiting in silence until her friend had calmed down.

"So, Hermione, you're really in love with him aren't you…" Ginny asked, walking over to sit beside Hermione, her eyes sympathetic and happy at the same time.

Hermione nodded, saying, "Yea, I am. He makes me so happy…we're going to Hagrid's party together…you're going with Harry right?" Ginny nodded, elated that her friend had finally found a boy that she was completely in love with.

"That boy downstairs…what's his name? Blaise. He's kind of cute too…very handsome…" Ginny giggled, while Hermione shot her an alarmed look. "Kidding…"

Hermione was frowning at her, but she was interrupted by Blaise yelling up the stairs, "Hey girls! Get our here and play poker with us." Unable to stop herself from smiling, she muttered 'Blaise' and followed Ginny down the stairs.

"Hey ladies. Thought you might want to play strip poker with us…" Blaise announced, grabbing the girls by the hand and towing them to sit by the fire.

"What? You didn't say anything about _strip _poker before!" Hermione yelped, glaring at her boyfriend's best friend. Blaise waved an airy hand and said cheerily, "forgot to mention it, now…let's make the rules clear. Lowest cards take off one item of clothing, yes?" Resigned, Hermione and Ginny nodded, while Draco sat looking amused. He was, after all, a seventeen year old boy…

Two hours, and five games later, Hermione was missing her jacket and top, exposing her lacy black bra, and Ginny missing her shoes, socks, and jumper. Draco was shirtless, and Blaise sat, completely clothed, smirking at the others.

"Looks like I won then" he crowed, grinning around at the girls, his eyes rested a fraction of a second longer on Hermione's chest. Draco noticed, for he punched Blaise's shoulder, (quite hard it would seem, as Blaise yelped and apologised quickly, before Draco could hurt him anymore).

"You pervert, don't look at her like that again" Draco threatened mockingly, as Hermione and Ginny rolled around on the floor, clutching their stomachs in laughter.

"Oh yea? What are you going to do?" Blaise replied, grinning, and holding his hands up in front of his face protectively, like a boxer. Draco lunged, tickling his best friend on the stomach, until Blaise yelled in surrender, scrambling backwards out of Draco's reach. Smirking, Draco turned to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her almost-naked torso, and leaning in to press his lips on her neck. Smiling, Hermione snuggled closer to Draco, not bothered by Ginny and Blaise's eye rolling.

"Well, night Hermione, I'll leave you guys alone…" She looked meaningfully at Hermione, before towing a protesting Blaise out of the room. Suddenly, Hermione was very self-conscious that she was half naked, and she blushed a pale pink. She tried to reach for her shirt, which was strewn across the sofa.

Draco sighed, and locked her arms to her sides. "Don't put it back on, I prefer you without it…" he murmured, and she closed her eyes, and leaned her head against his chest.

"Hmm…do you want to take a bath with me?" she breathed, summoning up some of her bravery.

Draco smiled happily, and lowered his head to kiss her. "Why would you think that there is even a slightest possibility that I would say no?" Draco slid his strong arms underneath Hermione, and lifted her easily to the bathroom. She made him turn around with his eyes closed with she changed into a bathing suit, and slid into the large bathtub. Moments later, she heard Draco lowering himself into the pool of water, and slowly making his way towards her, his eyes full of lust.

"I love you Hermione…" he murmured, and held her close as she sighed and whispered back, "I love you too Draco…"

Neither of them knew what happened, but suddenly, they were locked in a fierce and passionate mouth battle, moaning and sighing as their bodies wove their way around each other. Hermione lifted her long legs and wrapped them around Draco's waist, as he pushed her gently to the edge of the bathtub. His mouth moved down to her neck…shoulders…and Hermione twisted his beautiful blonde hair around her fingers, pulling slightly, causing him to moan in pleasure. Hermione knew that this was it, and she wanted it to be special. Draco was hungry for Hermione's body, and he was impatient as he undid her bathing suit. With a wild gasp, Hermione brought his lips back to hers, and they slid deeper into the water.

Hermione woke, fully naked and in Draco's bed, wrapped in a black silk sheet, and lying next to the Slytherin blonde boy, who was gently stroking her hair, smirking with pleasure and happiness. Hermione felt very sore, like she had run 10km last night, but she didn't mind. She felt that last night was the best of her life, and she didn't care how sore or tired she woke up feeling. Glad that it was Saturday, Hermione crawled closer to Draco's side, and relaxed, drifting off to sleep again.

Draco was lying awake, replaying certain scenes from the previous night in his head, and he felt content; a little smug even, as he stroked the hair of the girl lying beside him. He had been with a lot of girls, but never like this. Draco knew it was because she loved her, and none of the other girls he had slept with could compare. Draco kissed Hermione's forehead as she closed her eyes, and he followed soon after, knowing that they would need a lot of rest to make up for the sleep they had missed last night. Draco smiled, and fell into a content world full of beautiful dreams, content and happy, with the girl he loved lying tenderly in his arms.

A/N: how did you enjoy this chapter? Please leave a review! Next chapter will be Hagrid's little Valentine's Day party, which Ron, Lavender, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco will be attending! Thank you so much for following this story, chapter 13 will be up very soon! I promise… - VeeKAY


	13. Valentine's day

Hermione stared at her wardrobe, wrapped in nothing but a towel; she had just come out of the bathroom, and was now searching for something to wear for Hagrid's Valentines' day dinner. Hermione selected a pale pink almost-see-through blouse; (she figured that she might as well dress for the occasion), and a long pair of dark blue jeans. Hermione sighed, reaching down for a pair of black platform pumps. Hermione slipped off her towel and started changing into her clothes, pulling on a white camisole underneath her blouse. She waved her wand and muttered a spell, and immediately, her curly hair transformed into soft brown curls. Hermione elaborately twisted them up and piled them atop her head, leaving a few strands to frame her face. Simple, yet classy. Once she had finished, Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Draco to come back from quidditch practise.

The door creaked open, and Draco poked his head in, smiling as he took in Hermione's figure on the bed. She looked beautiful, like she always did, of course, but tonight, she was exceptionally stunning. She was dressed simply, but Draco felt that it had a subtle hint of sexiness.

"Hey. You look…amazing." He complimented, stepping through the doorway, still dressed in his quidditch robes. Hermione looked up at his voice, and a smile broke through on her face.

"Thanks" she smiled. "You should probably get cleaned up too…we should leave in about fifteen minutes…" Draco nodded, walking over to Hermione, and kissed her briefly, and exited the room.

"Hermione…are you sure about this?" Draco whispered, as they hurried down the winding stone path to Hagrid's hut. Hermione just nodded, taking Draco's hand and squeezing it gently.

"We'll be okay"

Draco smiled, and put his arm around her shoulders. The pair had reached the small wooden hut that Hagrid called home, and Hermione stepped forward to knock twice on the door. The chatter inside abruptly ceased. Draco could hear whispers, but did not know who had said them. "Do you think _he's_ here? Would she really bring _him?_" Rolling his eyes and turning to Hermione to complain teasingly, Draco smirked at how Potter, Weasel, Weasel's sister, and Weasel's girlfriend would react when he walked in there. However, Hermione's eyes were flashing dangerously, but she held her head high and waited for Hagrid to answer the door. Draco admired how brave she was. He smiled at her, and kissed her lightly, before the door swung open, revealing the large gamekeeper.

"'Ermione! It's good to yer…Oh…Uhm…hello Malfoy" Hagrid greeted Draco uncomfortably, as he had had horrible encounters with death eaters before.

"Hello Hagrid!" Hermione beamed, hugging him around the waist. It was like watching her hug a giant pillow, which was wearing a brown moleskin coat. "It's good to see you again" She said, her words muffled slightly. Hagrid smiled at her, and gently pulled her away.

"You too Hermione…let's go…err…have dinner" Hagrid smiled, motioning for Hermione to come in.

Hermione grinned, and took Draco's hand, shooting him a grateful look, as if she was saying, _'thanks for coming with me. Sorry for putting you through this'_ and Draco returned her smile, faintly. They walked into the hut, and the first thing Draco saw was the four shocked and disappointed faces fixed upon him. Draco's eyes flashed when he caught sight of Ron, and the four's eyes hastily focused someplace else.

Hermione had pulled Draco down at the table, sitting him at the very end so he wouldn't be next to anyone he felt uncomfortable next to. She felt so relieved that he was with her, and she couldn't express enough gratitude that he was there to comfort her, or to back her up if she needed it. Hermione ignored Ron's furious glares at Draco, and their connected hands. Nobody spoke, until after a very awkward silence, Ginny finally said, "Hello, Draco."

Despite looking quite stunned, Draco answered politely, saying, "Hello, Ginny, it's good to see you again." Ginny looked quite shocked, but she nodded at him once, as if to say 'you too'. Ron was practically radiating with anger that Ginny and Draco were talking normally. Harry was staring at his plate, unwilling to take part in what might turn out to be another argument.

Hagrid seemed to have sensed the tension floating in the air, because he suggested hastily, "Shall we eat then?" He shot his pink flowery umbrella, (which Draco had looked curiously at) at the fireplace, causing the flames to roar higher. Then, Hagrid bustled around the kitchen, serving dinner, which seemed to be homemade pasta. Hermione stood up to help, but Draco pulled her back down, looking pleadingly in her eyes. She understood that he did not want to be alone with the others, and she nodded in apology, stroking his arm. Hermione saw Ron twitch involuntarily, but she ignored it.

The food was great, better than Hagrid's usual cooking, and he had admitted that he had had some help from the house elves in the castle. Hermione pursed her lips; she still did not approve of the enslavery of elves at Hogwarts. Hermione had forgotten her anxiety and uncomfortableness with Ron and Lavender. It was clear that Ron was slightly put off with her, though he tried not to show it. Hermione joined in the conversation easily, but she also remembered Draco, and also gave him a lot of attention too, which he appreciated.

Draco watched his girlfriend, as she chatted with Ginny, and he absently stroked her hand. She was so easy going, and fun to be around. Draco couldn't believe he was so lucky that he found her. And he knew that he would never let her go, and that nothing would stand in between them. Smiling, he felt more at ease. He struck up a conversation with Harry, much to everyone's surprise, (and Ron's disgust), but Harry responded, with a faint smile. It was only for Hermione that he was making an effort to be civil to Draco, and he was glad when Hermione had given him a glowing smile, before turning her attention back to Ginny.

It was near 8 o'clock when trouble finally arrived. Hermione and Draco had finished eating, and they were about to announce that they were going to leave.

"Hermione? Can we go now…?" Draco asked glancing at her while pulling her hand closer.

"Oh. Yes. Sorry Draco…Thank you for coming with me tonight" She smiled, and leaned in to kiss him, forgetting that they had company. Their lips met, and they kissed briefly, until Ron jumped up from the table, and made his way over to them.

He forcefully pulled them apart, causing Hermione to gasp as she slammed back into her chair. Concerned, Draco leaned forward, but Ron had jabbed him hard in the chest.

"Who gave you the right to kiss her huh? If you know what's best for you, you'll stay away from her. But knowing you, the arrogant, selfish, evil pig you are, you probably won't. So listen to what I say..." Ron began, but before he could say another word, Hermione had leapt from her seat and grabbed Ron's hand, dragging him away from Draco. Hagrid watched with wide eyes beside the sink, where he stood pulling on a pair of large flowery dish washing gloves.

"Ron, are you mad? Stop telling me and Draco what to do! Don't you remember you promised to attempt to be nice to him? Ginny has, and so has Harry. I don't give a shit about Lavender (Lavender huffed and glared at Hermione) so you're the only one who has to be difficult. And Draco has the right to kiss me, because he is my _boyfriend"_ Hermione growled, before marching back to Draco and took his hand gently. Hermione muttered an apology and thank you at Hagrid, and a quick goodbye to her friends, before pulling Draco out the door.

As they marched along the corridors of the school, Draco knew something was troubling Hermione. He knew better to bring up the topic, so instead, he leaned down to kiss her. "I believe we were interrupted?" He teased, before pressing his mouth firmly to hers. It was enough. Hermione relaxed and giggled, rolling her eyes before kissing him back.

They had reached the common room, and Draco said, "Phoenix" before pulling Hermione quickly towards her room. "Wait here" he told her, and disappeared into his own room. Hermione sank into her bed, still thinking about Ron. When was he ever going to stop being so protective, and grow up? She was not his to own, or will she ever be. Fuming, Hermione didn't hear Draco come in, until he wrapped his cool hands around her waist.

"Gahhh…."Hermione gasped, as she felt his touch, and Draco murmured an apology. He kissed her neck, and spun her around to face him, before his lips crashed down on hers. Hermione deepened the kiss, grabbing his hair and pulling him closer.

"Hermione…" Draco said, pulling away. He lifted his hand and a small package, and lifted the lid, to reveal a splendid green and silver gown. Hermione's mouth fell open into a 'O' as she took in the sight. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she pushed the present away from her, turning her head to stare at the opposite wall, refusing to look at him.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, confused and hurt that she had rejected his gift. "What's wrong?"

"You keep buying me expensive things, and it makes me feel so guilty! Stop buying me stuff Draco…I know you're rich, so you don't have to keep buying me gifts…" Hermione whispered softly, the guilt in her voice evident.

Draco flinched at the last sentence. Did Hermione just imply that he was buying her presents just to show off his wealth? Hurt and angry, he jumped up, ignoring Hermione's shocked expression, and made his way to the door.

Hermione thought about what she said, and began crying out, "No! Draco, no, I didn't mean it like that, I only meant…" But it was too late. Draco had turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Hermione feeling upset, and incredibly stupid. It was Valentines' day…and she had hurt him, by rejecting his gift. The box lay open on her bed, and as Hermione moved to see it, a small card fell out.

She picked it up, and tears slowly trickled down her face. Losing control, Hermione threw the card aside and crawled into bed, sobbing uncontrollably onto her pillow.

_Hermione, _

_I love you, and I will always be there for you, don't ever forget that. You will be mine as long as I am yours. Happy Valentines' day_

_Love, and forever yours…_

_Draco._

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review on this chapter…I love feedback from my readers…3 Sorry for the little cliffy… next chapter will be up soon! 3


	14. Drunk

Draco had escaped from the common room, desperate for a distraction from the pain and hurt. He though that he could trust Hermione…he thought that Hermione was understanding, and knew that he did not care about his money, name, or blood. It had hurt like a knife to the heart when she said that he was just showing off his wealth, by buying her presents.

Draco was on his way to find Blaise, but he realised that it was not his best friend he needed to talk to. He slowed to a walk, and thought about where he was going. He couldn't go back, not to face Hermione and hear her apologies. He wanted to be as far away from her as possible. Deciding that the only way to keep his mind off everything was to go to the hogs head for a drink; Draco made his way up to the fifth floor, his mind numb, and he slipped into one of the secret passageways he had found last year. It lead right to the pub in Hogsmeade.

"Mr Malfoy! What are you doing here at this time of night?" Aberforth, the owner of the Hogs Head, looked up with a startled expression.

"Just want some time…Can I have a firewhiskey…" Draco mumbled, still numb with pain from Hermione's words.

Aberforth nodded, and slid a bottle of alcohol across the wooden table. Draco drank deeply, and sighed in relief as the welcoming feeling of the firewhiskey overwhelmed his senses. He forgot about Hermione, he forgot about everything…Draco stayed in the Hogs Head for nearly an hour, drinking bottle after bottle of alcohol, his mind becoming blurry and even number. Aberforth finally decided that Draco had had enough drinks, and told him to go back to school, before he was caught out of bounds. Draco paid for his drinks, and clumsily walked out of the pub, heading up to the school.

Draco's mind was clouded, his thoughts confused and blurred. He knew it was the firewhiskey, but he did not care. Not feeling anything was better than the reality of hurt and pain. Draco stumbled along the school corridors, sometimes collapsing, until he reached the safety of an unused corridor. Too exhausted to continue, Draco sank to the floor, and leant his head on one of the table legs.

Pansy was sitting up on her bed, thinking about Draco. He had been acting very strangely these weeks, hardly ever himself. He seemed, happier…happier than he had ever been with her. Sometimes, Pansy thought that he was with another girl, but shook the possibility out of his mind. No, Draco loved Pansy, though he was sometimes blind. Love was never easy, and some would say, love _is _blind. Pansy knew that Draco would come to her senses, and start paying more attention to her. However, the blonde Slytherin boy would not leave her mind, which made it very hard for Pansy Parkinson to fall asleep. She got out of bed and dresses silently, before exiting the dormitory.

Pansy wandered the halls, asking herself where she was going. She had no clue. She wanted most desperately to see Draco, and tell him how she felt…but he was probably sleeping in his dorm, and Pansy refused point blank to be anywhere near the Gryffindor Mudblood. She walked past the Great hall, and along the corridors, her destination still unknown. She was walking along the fifth floor corridor, where the transfiguration classrooms were.

Suddenly, Pansy heard a low moan and a small scrape, like the sound of a table being pushed or a chair being dragged backwards. She was curious, though frightened, but she went to investigate. She saw a boy slumped unconsciously on the floor, his head supported against the wooden leg of a table. She walked slowly and warily towards him; what If he was dangerous? Pansy worried for her life, and she was about to slither silently out of the room when the boy on the floor gave another small moan. Looking back, Pansy gave a jolt as she recognised the beautiful tangle of white-blonde hair, and the familiar pale, pointed face. The boy turned his face towards her, and his eyes fluttered open, revealing the silver colour Pansy had not seen in a while.

"Draco…" She breathed, sliding to his side and pulling him closer. He struggled at first, but gave in; he was weak and drunk, and Pansy could see it. Smirking slightly, she crooned down at Draco, "I haven't seen you in a while, sweetheart, I've missed you…"

"Mmmhhhmm…?" Draco moaned brokenly, searching for the face of the person sitting beside him.

"Shh…Draco, honey…you're safe…we should talk…we haven't talked in a very long time…"Pansy whispered, stroking his blonde hair delicately, smiling because she had Draco back in her arms again, drunk or not.

Draco stopped moving, and he murmured, "who are you…why am I…here…"

Pansy smirked, and she leaned her face closer to his. "My name is…Pansy…and you're in an empty classroom, because you're drunk and I found you here."

"I'm…drunk?" Draco slurred, as his eyes searched for Pansy's face. Pansy giggled and nodded slightly, gazing with want and lust at Draco.

"Draco…you were my boyfriend…and you stopped talking to me…I don't know why..." Pansy breathed, her breath smelling vaguely of mint and chocolate. "I still love you…and I would like to know what I did wrong…I love you Draco Malfoy…and I want you to be with you…"

Draco's eyes drooped, and he fell asleep, succumbing to the blackness of unconsciousness.

Pansy stayed by his side.

Hermione searched the castle desperately, but she could not find Draco. She had even tried to enter the Slytherin common room…but something told her that Draco would not be seeking the refuge of a few cunning buddies tonight. She felt horribly guilty and angry at herself; how could she say something like that to him? Didn't she realise how Draco would be hurting, if she had attacked him using the name of Malfoy as her weapon? Hermione sat down and wept, until her tears ran dry. Deciding that she was no use crying, she continued searching for her boyfriend, hoping that he would be close by.

Her sweeps of the castle were no use, however. She was as close to finding Draco as she was to be named minister for magic…Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that he was not in the castle. Hermione groaned, and cursed herself for being so stupid. Why did she have to open her big mouth? Hermione sat down on the floor, and closed her eyes.

Draco woke, slightly groggy, but his mind clearer than before. He remembered dimly that he had gotten upset with Hermione, and had gone to have a drink in Hogsmeade. He had no idea, however, where he was or why he was there. "Where…Why…" he mumbled, then remembered that he was alone.

"You're in a classroom, Draco, and I think you got drunk…" A high pitched voice said, startling Draco, and causing him to bump his head on the table. "Sorry, but we were talking before, and I thought you knew I was here…" She trailed off, staring at him.

"Who're you…" Draco muttered, craning his head slightly for a better view. A hazy image of a short haired, pug-faced girl wearing slithering robes came swimming into view. Wait…Slytherin robes?

"I'm Pansy Parkinson, Draco, are you sure you're ok…"

Draco's mind was still processing what she had said, but she had already gone onto her next sentence. "How many drinks did you have sweetheart? You were pretty drunk when I found you…been drinking with Blaise haven't you?" She muttered, with a small smirk playing around her lips as she watched him, completely defenceless, struggling to get up. "Stay down Draco, you'll get a horrible headache…" She tried to soothe him, but he had somehow managed to straighten into a normal sitting position. Pansy took a deep breath, and told him what she had been aching to say to him for a while…

"Draco…you've been avoiding me, for the past few weeks, and I don't know why…at first I thought it was another girl…but you love me, so it can't be. If it was something I did, I'm really and truly sorry, but I would like to know what it was that I did. I love you Draco…I love you so much" she whispered.

Draco dimly registered what she had said…something about her loving him? "Penny…I don't know who you are…" he murmured, while she flinched as he called her 'Penny'.

"Draco…I'm your girlfriend, I know you are drunk…but surely you remember your girlfriend?"

Draco shook his head, and it hurt, so he stopped it. "Noooo…." He slurred, his eyes drooping, but Pansy had caught his face in her hands.

"I love you Draco Malfoy, and I want you to be with me. I want you to tell me you love me."

"I…love…you?"

Pansy smiled in happiness, a smirk turning the smile into a look of triumph. She caught his face firmly and brought her mouth to his. He tried to pull away at first, but Pansy held on, twisting her way closer. Soon, Draco stopped fighting, and began to kiss her back. He still didn't know who she was…

Hermione was running along the fifth corridor, certain that she had heard something coming from one of the transfiguration classrooms. She hoped that she would find Draco in there, and she rushed around the corner, coming to a stop when she heard definite signs of movement inside.

She opened the door, and peered inside. What she saw made her heart crumple into a million pieces. Her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, was laying on the ground, kissing the pug-faced Slytherin slut, Pansy Parkinson. Their mouths were glued together, and their bodies woven so closely together she did not know whose was whose. Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes, and she allowed them to fall, still watching Draco and Pansy thrashing around the floor. She gave a small whimper, and his eyes flashed up to meet hers.

Draco didn't know what he was doing, but he knew that she was kissing someone, intensely and passionately. He assumed it was Hermione…come to look for him, and she had kissed him and apologised for hurting him before. But Draco heard a small cry from the doorway, and saw a familiar bushy haired, teary eyed girl standing frozen in the doorway. Hurt and pain was etched into her beautiful face, and she was watching him and whoever-she-was kissing on the floor. The girl at the door was Hermione.

Draco's eyes were wide, and he pushed the girl on top of him away. He scrambled upright, and glanced at who he was kissing. It was Pansy Parkinson, and she was smiling seductively back at him, clearly she hadn't noticed Hermione at the door. Hermione was crying silently, watching Draco in complete disbelief.

Draco was sober enough now, to realise that he had been caught be his girlfriend, who trusted him completely, kissing another girl in an empty classroom in the middle of the night. And not just any girl…the girl that was supposedly, his ex-girlfriend- Pansy Parkinson. Draco felt sick, and he back away from Pansy's approaching figure, as she purred and licked her lips.

Draco was staring at Hermione, in complete shock and regret as she stared back. He saw her shake her head slightly in disbelief and whirl around, running away from him, along the dark corridor and out of sight. He thought he heard a strangled sob before the door had slammed shut.

Horrified, Draco shoved a confused Pansy out of his way, before running after Hermione.

What had he done?

A/N: Thank you to all my readers! 14 chapters! Please leave a review, sorry about the cliffy…next chapter will be up soon, I promise Imagine how Hermione would be feeling…she had been cheated on…twice…I do believe that chapter 15 will be up very soon, so please be patient 3 Thank you once again for reading this, it means a lot Review? 3


	15. Hurting

Hermione was streaking along the fifth floor, running as fast as she could away from Draco Malfoy. She couldn't believe that he would do such a thing…Hermione knew that she may have said some things that Draco might have taken the wrong way…but that didn't give him the right to go and hook up with some pathetic ex-girlfriend…did it? Not bothering to stem the flow of salty tears, Hermione ran straight back to the Head's common room, and into her own room, locking the door behind her. She cast a silencing charm on her door, and threw herself onto the bed and sobbed, letting everything she felt out in waves of emotion and tears. Her heart was shattered, and her mind was still in complete shock and disbelief. After all the times he told her he loved her…how could he?

Draco had chased after Hermione, his own tears blinding his sight. He felt ashamed, he had given Ron Weasley hell for hurting her…but now here he was…hurting Hermione more than Ron ever did. Draco ran after his girlfriend, following the sound of her light footsteps and small sobs. He knew that she was going back to her room, and he knew that he had to get there before she did, or at least at the same time, so that he could apologise and talk to her. However, when Draco had arrived back in the dorm, everything was silent, except for the occasional hooting of owls outside the window.

Draco flopped onto his bed, shocked at himself for cheating on her. He had promised never to hurt her…even if he was drunk and upset. Horrified, Draco buried his face into his hands, and let out a loud scream of agony and pain. What had he done to her…?

The next few days were torture for both Hermione and Draco. Hermione had not come out to eat, and only used the bathroom after checking Draco was well out of sight. She was terribly hurt, and did not want to see him, much less talk to him. Draco had knocked on her door many times, hoping she would change her mind and talk to him…but he always received no answer. Draco felt unbelievably guilty, and wished he could go back in time and do it all again…he would never have kissed Pansy. Draco and Hermione's relationship seemed to dangle from a thread, threatening to snap and destroy them both.

Hermione was broken. She would not eat, and she could not sleep. She could not believe that after everything…Draco would betray her like this. She wanted Draco beside her, comforting and reassuring her that it would be alright and no one would hurt her anymore. Yet it's difficult when the person she was hurting over was Draco himself…

Draco could not eat either, and he spent most of his time in the common room, waiting and praying Hermione would come out, and they could talk. Draco desperately needed to apologise to Hermione, and tell her that he loved her more than anything in the world, and Pansy meant nothing to him…and that he was drunk when he had kissed her. Draco had cried more tears in the past week than he had ever cried in his entire life…

It was a raining evening, and Draco had just come home from Quidditch practice, his robes soaking wet and muddy. He walked back from the pitch, lost in thought, thinking about the previous time he had come home like this…and Hermione had been snuggled in his arms, warming him up. He missed her so much that he could burst into angry and painful tears right on the spot.

When Draco walked into the common room, Hermione was nowhere to be seen. However, the dancing fire cast a fiery glow around the room, and a small piece of jewellery caught his eye, lying on the small wooden table. He walked over, and picked it up. It was the promise ring that Draco had given Hermione a few months ago…it seemed ages away, but Draco clearly remembered what he had said to her when he gave her this ring…

"_This is a promise ring. I promise I won't ever hurt you or upset you in any way."_

She had returned the ring, because he had broken his promise. Draco's heart ripped into a million pieces, burning and freezing at the same time. Agony and guilt tore his body from limb to limb, and he let the tears burning his eyes cascade onto his cheeks. He was about to let out another scream of frustration, when he heard voices coming from Hermione's room. Curiosity overpowering him, Draco silently walked over to her door, and sat down, listening intently to the voices inside.

"…Ginny, I can't talk to him, you know that…he promised that he would never hurt me, and he broke that promise. I would just completely break down if he was in the same room as me." Draco could hear Hermione talking in a weak voice to the Weasel's sister.

"Hermione…I think you have to talk to him. I saw him at breakfast today, and he looks horrible too. I know he feels immensely guilty for hurting you, and I swear I just heard someone crying out there…" Draco flushed; he didn't realise she had heard him… "Hermione…you can't be mad at him forever…I know you miss him too. If you love him, you'll go out and talk to him."

"I do love him, I love him so much! That's why it hurts so much more than when _Ron_ cheated on me… and I'm not mad at him…I don't think I even blame him. It's my fault, I'm never going to go out with anyone again…they just end up hurting me. I'm not good enough …they always have to have someone else…I'm done." Hermione whispered.

Draco's eyes burned again, as he heard Hermione say this. Did she really believe that she wasn't good enough, and that was why he cheated on her? It was ridiculous… it was an accident, and he was drunk. He felt empty, like he was feeling all the pain the world could feel, in one body, and the numbness could take him any second.

"NO! Hermione, you are beautiful, sweet, gorgeous and kind. There is _no _way he thinks that you aren't good enough. Draco must have a good reason…" Hermione flinched as Ginny mentioned his name. Hearing it hurt and it brought back to mental memories of him and Pansy the night she had seen them together…

"Fine… I'll go and talk to him." Hermione whispered finally.

Draco quickly scampered to the sofa, where he picked up the promise ring once more, and held it in his fist. Hermione's door creaked open, and she walked slowly out.

"Draco." She said, her voice trembling, and threatening to break. Draco turned to face her, his eyes laced with pain and they stared at each other, scared and upset at the same time.

"Hermione…I'm sorry…I didn't mean it. I got drunk at the Hogs Head, and I thought that you had come to find me…I didn't realise who it was on top of me…I'm sorry for hurting you…" Draco whispered. He moved forwards slightly with his hand raised.

"I'm sorry for saying those things to you. I only meant that you shouldn't waste your money on me, even if you are rich…" Hermione said; her chocolate eyes still fixed warily on Draco's pleading blue ones. "I don't know if I can trust you again…you broke your promise. It might take some time for us to get back to normal…"

Draco's eyes widened. "Does…that mean you forgive me?"

Hermione stared at him, hesitant and careful, as if he could hurt her at this very moment. She could see the sincerity and pain in his eyes. She nodded slowly, tears forming in her own, but she shook them away.

"Hermione…I'm really sorry…I was drunk and I didn't know that it was Pansy." Hermione flinched slightly when Pansy's name was mentioned, but Draco continued pleadingly. "I know I broke my promise, and I'm going to earn your trust back, I swear. I love you Hermione, and I regret leaving you that night. If I had known where I would have ended up…I would rather have died than hurt you."

At this, Hermione broke down, her knees buckling as she collapsed onto the floor. Draco rushed forward and caught her, and he carried her gingerly to the sofa. He held her tightly as she cried, letting waves of emotion escape. Draco cried with her, knowing that her trust in him was minimal, due to his actions. Pain still lingered in his eyes, but he was so relieved and glad that she had forgiven him, he held her tightly, kissing her forehead gently. Hermione curled up next to him, and cried.

It seemed like hours, Draco and Hermione sat on the sofa, crying their hearts out, until the sun had risen and their eyes turned red. Hermione had fallen asleep, still wrapped in Draco's arms, but she constantly whimpered and twitched in her dreams. Draco knew that she was having nightmares, and he thought he knew what she was dreaming about. He cursed himself for giving her the horrid dreams, and he studied her face while she slept.

She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, and he pink cheeks were stained with tears streaks. Some tear tracks had gone astray, running into her brown-gold hair, but other than that, she was a perfect, sleeping angel. Draco watched her sleep, her chest rising as she breathed, and he punched and kicked himself for ever hurting this girl. He was ridiculously in love with her, and he realised that he wanted nothing more to be with her the rest of his life. He was lost in his thoughts, so he didn't hear Ginny come down the stairs from Hermione's room.

"Malfoy…I should be giving you hell for hurting her…" She began slowly, her eyes staring at him.

"I know. But I've apologised and she's forgiven me" he said, and stared at her deeply. "I won't make the same mistake twice, Ginny"

"You're lucky she gave you a second chance"

Ginny stood there, and stared at him, but finally nodded and departed, shooting a worried glance at her best friend, asleep on Draco's lap. Draco stroked Hermione's hair softly, and kissed her gently on her forehead. He was relieved that she had forgiven him, and was willing to do anything to gain her trust back. Draco promised himself that if he would die doing anything, it would be for Hermione.

That was Draco's final thought before he fell asleep.

A/N: Thanks for reading this guys! Please leave a review :) The next chapter will be up very soon…


	16. emotions and actions

"Hermione…?" Draco murmured softly, pressing his lips gently to her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered open, and blushed a little to find herself back in Draco's arms. It was like they had just met, because the whole Pansy incident had brought their relationship back to square one. Draco's lips fell slightly, but he didn't say anything, because he knew it was his fault.

"I'm going to go to the…erm…library…I'll see you at dinner…" Hermione muttered, before untangling herself and walking out of the common room. Draco watched her leave, and he knew that she had not entirely forgiven him, but he swore to himself that he would earn her trust back…in time.

Hermione didn't know why it was awkward to be in Draco's arms. Maybe it was because she imagined Pansy in her place? Shuddering, Hermione decided that she needed to be around friends, so instead of going to the library, as she said she would be, she made her way to the Gryffindor common room. "Finite Totalus" She stated, and the Fat Lady swung forwards to reveal the red and scarlet clad room.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice reached her ears the moment she had entered. Before she barely had time to register her surroundings, Harry had thrown himself forward into a gigantic bear hug. Smiling faintly, Hermione hugged him back, before withdrawing and looking around the room. Everyone was staring at her, in either disgust, or pity.

"Hermione…are you okay? Ginny told us about…you and…uhm…Draco" Harry told her with pity in his large green eyes. Hermione managed a small glare at Ginny before nodding at Harry.

"Yes, I'm fine. I forgave him last night."

"You did WHAT?" It was not Harry's voice who had yelled at her, but Ron's. He had been sitting happily in the armchair by a table, but Hermione's words had jolted him to reality. "You…forgave him? Why? You forgave _him_ but not me? I'm hurt Hermione!" Ron cried haughtily, gesturing wildly with his arms as Hermione backed away, terrified.

"I…Ron…I couldn't stay mad at him…I love him!" Hermione said, holding her hands held in front of her body pleadingly. "And Draco didn't _sleep_ with Pansy…" Hermione winced as she said this, for the unwelcomed mental images suddenly dominated her mind.

"Whatever Hermione, I just thought that our friendship might have been worth something. I thought that our friendship would mean something and you could forgive me. If I had known that you would have forgiven the _ferret _that treated you like scum for the past 6 years…" Ron didn't bother finishing, but made a rude hand gesture to the air. Hermione flinched back, and she found herself retorting.

"I never loved you Ron! You were my best friend, yes, but I didn't love you! I didn't know you were _cheating _me until I decided to break up with you! Tell me…how many times have you slept with that disgusting slut behind my back? I don't think it was just the once!" Ron had moved forwards, and he had grabbed her wrist in a painful grip.

"Don't talk about Lavender like that!" He shouted in her face, his eyes wild with fury. Behind him, Hermione dimly registered the pleading and alarmed voices of Ginny and Harry. Ron ignored them.

"Ron…let go…it hurts!" Hermione whimpered, struggling to escape from Ron's vice like grip.

"Did you hear me?" He snarled, "Don't ever call Lavender a slut again, do you understand?"

Hermione stopped struggling, and she looked up at Ron's furious face (which was exactly the same shade as his hair. "I never realised that you could love a _slut _so much Ronald, to be so protective of her that you would hurt your best friend" she said coldly. Ron's eyes were behind comprehension; he growled menacingly, warning her to back off. "Really Ron? For that bitch?" This was too much for Ron. He raised a hand and slapped Hermione across the face.

Hermione staggered under the blow, and her eyes fluttered, but she held in the tears. Tears of shock that her best friend would hurt her this way, tears of pain from the spreading numbness in her cheek, and tears from anger that anyone would manhandle her this way without any respect.

Hermione caught herself before she fell, despite the hands of Harry and Ginny that immediately reached out. She had heard their yells and screams when Ron had hit her, but they couldn't do anything about it. She could taste the small trickle of blood… Casting another terrified look at Ronald's face, Hermione felt the tears escaping, and she fled out of the room. She realised with a hint of irony, that she had gone to the Gryffindor common room for some comfort from her friends, but had received nothing less than a shouting match, and a staggering blow across the face.

Hermione didn't know where to go. She had lost her appetite and didn't want to go to dinner, and she didn't want to go the library, where a lethal Madame Pince would be prowling the aisles. She would've gone and fell into Draco's comforting and protective arms, but her trust in him was still too weak. Deciding that an empty classroom was the only place where Hermione could take refuge, she crawled into a ball at the back of the room, and cried softly to herself, nursing her throbbing cheek. The sound was strangely reassuring, and she never wanted to leave her hiding spot.

Draco had waited at dinner, hoping that Hermione would walk through the doors and look over at him. Draco also noticed that Harry and Ginny were ignoring the Weasel, who was looking rather shocked and upset. Suddenly, the white snowy owl of Potter's soared across the room to land beside Draco. His eyes narrowed in confusion, and he took the hastily folded noted from the animal's beak.

'_Have you seen Hermione since this afternoon?' _

Draco was confused, and worried. He thought, since she wasn't in the library when Draco checked before dinner, that she had gone to visit her friends. Clearly not. Draco quickly drew a pen from his bag and scribbled a reply, before sending the owl back to its owner.

'_No, I thought she was with you. I'm going to look for her now.' _

Draco grabbed his bag and left, ignoring the seductive smiles coming from Pansy, and the questioning looks from Blaise. Draco ran along the corridor of the third floor, searching the rooms for Hermione, but he didn't receive any luck. This was highly frustrating, and his worry for Hermione was increasing rapidly, with every empty classroom he searched.

After what seemed like an entire day, Draco was about to go back to the common room and wait for Hermione to come back, when he heard a small sniff coming from one of the rooms down the corridor. Draco froze, and his body relaxed when he heard the sound again. He began to run down the corridor until he reached the door which hid the crying girl. Draco opened the door and stepped slowly into view.

Hermione was curled in a small ball in the very back corner of the room, he robes pooling on the ground, and her hair hiding her face from view. Her face was buried in her arms, and she was sobbing quietly by herself, looking lonely and abandoned. With a heart wrenching feeling of hurt and sympathy, Draco rushed over to hold her in his arms. She looked up slightly, revealing her slightly bleeding, red cheek, and Draco felt immense anger rising up inside of him. Draco tensed, and took her chin in his hands. He suddenly realised why Harry and Ginny were ignoring Ron at dinner and why Ron had looked so upset…

"Hermione…I'm so sorry…I'm going to kill that Weasel!" He growled angrily, his blue eyes sparkling with tears. Hermione leaned into his chest and whimpered softly.

"I didn't know he would be so violent…" She murmured, holding Draco's arms as if she was afraid that someone else would come along and hurt her, whether emotionally or physically. She had suffered enough trauma in the past three days alone… "Draco…how did you know where to find me?" She asked him curiously, looking up at him underneath her wet lashes.

"Harry sent me an owl at dinner asking if I knew where you were. I got worried and I started looking for you…"

"Oh. Thank you. It feels nice, having at least someone who cares…"Hermione said softly, burying her face in his school robes. Draco felt his heart crumble in Hermione's pain, as he whispered back.

"Of course I care Hermione. I love you"

Hermione didn't say anything for a while, but she finally replied, "I love you too Draco" and he gathered her closer in his arms. "Can we just forget everything that happened this week?" she pleaded, obviously referring to Draco and Pansy…and Ron.

Draco nodded, and kissed her lips lightly. "Let's go back to bed…you look exhausted" Draco smiled gently at Hermione, and lifted her easily, without the slightest jostle. Hermione nestled her face on his chest, and wrapped her arms around his warm neck. She couldn't ever stay away from him anymore, no matter what he had said or done.

Irrational love can be so damn annoying.

Hermione woke up in Draco's bed, fully clothed and wrapped in warm sheets. She turned and saw Draco still asleep, lying beside her with his platinum blonde hair falling over his closed eyes. He looked like a sleeping angel, and Hermione smiled softly to herself, before gently lifting the covers and crawling out of bed. She walked over to the bathroom and took a long, warm shower. It felt good, and calmed her, relieving her from her stress and worries…

Hermione was walking down the stairs, and saw Draco already sitting on the sofa, dressed in a white shirt with khaki pants. Hermione greeted him and checked the date in her diary.

"HOLY HIPPOGRIFF! I've been losing track of time! There's only three weeks until our NEWTS?" Hermione groaned, and Draco chuckled.

"Calm down love, everyone knows you're the brightest witch of our age! We know you're going to get top marks in everything…" Draco teased, throwing a cushion at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and retrieved her bag from underneath the table, (how it got there was still unknown). She pulled out a quill and some parchment and began copying down the notes for Ancient Runes. Draco grinned as he watched her scribble furiously on the piece of parchment, her warm brown eyes furrowed in concentration.

He loved her ridiculously, and he couldn't believe he had spent the last 6 years hating her _blood_… It all seemed very silly now. Draco couldn't care less what his father or anyone thought about their relationship. And he was going to prove his love to her...

Irrational love was beautiful.

A/N: thanks for reading guys! Hoped you guys like this…please leave a review and tell me what you think! 16 chapters is pretty amazing it still has a while to go…but I can tell you that it ends when they graduate… 3 Thank you for waiting super patiently for these chapters, chapter 17 will be up very soon :D ~VeeKAY


	17. Announcing

Draco walked up to the owlery, lost in thought. He would definitely regret this in the morning… Draco opened the door silently and slipped inside. His handsome eagle owl soared down to a low branch and waited for Draco to finish writing the letter.

_Dear mother and father,_

_I wish for you both to know that I have found a girl who I plan on spending the rest of my life with. She is not exactly the type of girl you will approve of, and you will hear more of it tomorrow, maybe in the daily prophet. Father, you will most definitely disapprove, but I beg for you to understand that I am ridiculously in love. Nothing you say or do will change how I feel. This letter is just to prepare you for anything you might hear in the coming days. _

_Best wishes,_

_Draco_

When he was satisfied, Draco folded the letter neatly and attached it to his owl, before sending him flying out the window. Draco walked slowly down to breakfast, hoping Hermione was already there, along with the rest of the school.

"Draco…you look sick. Are you alright mate?" Blaise watched Draco carefully, for he looked slightly uncomfortable, constantly glancing around the hall.

"Oh…yea, I'm going to regret this…but I have to do it"

"Regret what?" Blaise shouted, as Draco suddenly took off towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione had just walked in, and sat herself as far away from Ron as possible. Ginny joined her quickly afterwards. Draco reached her, just as most of the students eating breakfast turned to see why a Slytherin was at the Gryffindor table. Draco took Hermione's hand and pulled her to the front of the hall.

"Draco…what are you doing?" Hermione whispered, alarmed and embarrassed that everyone was staring at the pair of them.

"Doing what I was too afraid to do, and what I should have done when I realised my feelings for you"

Draco smiled reassuringly at her, and squeezed her hand gently, before turning to face the rest of the hall.

"I want everyone here in this hall, to know that I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, am desperately in love with Hermione Jean Granger, and that she feels the same way about me too. I have recently done something horrible, that is, cheating on her with Pansy Parkinson, but I was drunk and it was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. Pansy means nothing to me, and I want Hermione to know that. We hid our relationship because none of you would approve, and especially my parents, but I don't care anymore, because I love her more than anything." Draco shouted to the wide-eyed students of Hogwarts, before turning to Hermione, smiling at her awed expression.

"I love you Hermione Granger, and everyone should know that." Draco leaned down to kiss her fiercely on the lips, which was received with shocked silence. Professor Dumbledore had been listening to Draco's speech, and he now stood up and clapped, followed by Professor McGonagall and a few students. Most of the Gryffindors were angry that Hermione would go out with a _Slytherin, _and the Slytherin were disgusted that Draco would dishonour them and fall in love with a Gryffindor muggleborn. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws didn't seem to care, so they applauded quietly, before returning to their food and friends. Ron was livid, and he was shaking with undiluted anger. Pansy was sobbing unashamed into her plate of food, and Harry was just looking dumbfounded.

Draco smiled, and took Hermione's hand, and they walked out of the hall together. Hermione was in awe of her boyfriend's bravery that she did not speak for a while.

"Draco…I can't believe you just did that! I mean, what will happen when your father find out? Aren't you afraid of what the Slytherins will do…?" Hermione began, but Draco silenced her with a kiss.

"Hermione…didn't you listen to what I said before? I don't care what anyone thinks anymore, I love you and I want everyone to know that. I'm not going to hide our relationship…" Draco said.

Hermione was silent, and tears of joy brimmed her eyes. "Draco…I love you too. Thank you."

"As I love you, and there's nothing to thank me for." He replied simply. They walked happily along the corridor, in no rush at all, but eventually Hermione asked Draco where they were going.

"Library of course…we need to study if we want to pass out NEWTS…" Draco smirked, his platinum blonde hair falling loosely into his innocent looking blue eyes. Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's go then…."

For the rest of the week, Hermione and Draco spent their time either in the library (studying of course…) or in the head's common room, with Blaise, Ginny and Harry. Harry and Draco had been working on their relationship, attempting not to insult or injure one another when they met. Their efforts were mainly for Hermione's sake, but Harry also discovered that Draco Malfoy wasn't all bad…he could at least understand why Hermione liked him, at least. Draco still wasn't entirely convinced about the potterhead, but he was willing to try anything for Hermione….

Ginny and Harry had decided that they couldn't continue dating each other, so they had broken up, but still remained good friends; unlike Hermione and Ron. They hardly talked to each other anymore, but Harry said that Ron was deeply regretful and sorry for hurting Hermione so many times. He had also broken up with Lavender.

Though they had denied it, Hermione had suspected something going on between Ginny and Blaise…

"Seriously Ginny…I've seen you two, you guys blush and act all embarrassed when you're in the same room!" Hermione confronted her best friend, but Ginny insisted that it was nothing.

The next few weeks were spent devoted to studying for the NEWTS. Harry told Hermione that Ron was struggling without Hermione's notes to copy, and she felt strangely satisfied… Ron deserved to see what life was like without her…

Draco and Hermione did not have to study too hard, both being the smartest and brightest students in their year. Hermione tutored Draco with Arithmancy, which was his worst subject, and Draco helped Hermione with Potions, his best subject.

0o0o0o

The rest of the school did not take the matter of Hermione and Draco lightly. Many Slytherins had tried to hex Hermione during the corridors, but only ended up being punished severely by the head boy. Draco and Hermione had ignored all the jeers and taunts from the Slytherins, and the mutters and glances from the Gryffindors. But Hermione didn't care; she was happy with Draco and she didn't care what anyone thought of their relationship. That was, until word from Draco's father arrived at breakfast the following morning.

_Draco,_

_I am furious that you have dishonoured our family by trashing the name of Malfoy in such a manner. You will end your relationship with the mudblood this instant, or you I will take matters into my own hands. I will not have you risking the generations of pure blood in our family, and your idiocy will not cause any disruptions in our blood line. You _will _end things with her today. _

_Lucius Malfoy _

Draco had ripped the letter from his father into tiny pieces, and set it on fire with his wand. Hermione was worried for Draco, despite his constant reassurances that his father will eventually accept her.

"Draco, I don't want you and your father fighting…" she had told him one afternoon, to which he had replied, "do you _want _me to end things with you?" Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly, and Draco had pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry, you know I won't ever end things with you right? I love you, and my dear old father will just have to learn to accept that it's _my _life."

The matter had been rested, for Hermione saw the upcoming NEWTS as a bigger threat. She spent most days in the library, and she did not have much time for Draco, since she spent so much of her available time studying. Draco had grumbled about this, until Hermione had given him a kiss to shut him up.

One night, it was just the pair of them in the head's common room, and Hermione was studying for transfiguration. Draco was taking it easy with a book, but he wanted Hermione to be snuggled up next to him. He slowly reached over and snagged Hermione's notes from the table, and she jumped up, flustered and shocked.

"Draco! Give me my notes back!" She complained, leaping forwards and trying to wrestle them from his grip, but he held on tighter.

"No…kiss me, and I'll give them back…" He teased, dancing backwards out of Hermione's reach.

"No! Give me my notes back!"

"Kiss me" Hermione groaned, and gave up. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, but he gave her a look as if to say '_is that the best you can do?'_ and she sighed, before pressing her lips firmly to his.

She twisted her way closer, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, moaning slightly. She twisted her fingers in her hair, and Draco closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Hermione had vanished from his arms and had snatched her notes back. She was grinning at his scowl and he glared at her.

"I'm going to make you pay…I was enjoying that!" he whined, stepping closer to his girlfriend, who took a step back.

"You stole my notes in the first place!" She protested, backing away as he advanced.

"Put the notes down. They don't need to get hurt" He said, playfully growling at her.

"What are you going to…ARRGHHHH" Hermione yelped as Draco attacked her, his hands closing in on her waist and tackling her onto the sofa. He tickled her as she writhed underneath him, tears of laughter trickling down her cheeks. "NO…NO...DRACO…STOP!" she yelled, in between fits of laughter. He released her from the torture, but put his hands on either side of her body, preventing her from escaping.

He smirked, and leaned in to kiss her again. He kissed her ferociously, his tongue dancing with hers, and she slowly melted. "I think that's enough studying for today…" He murmured, and slowly pulled away, before scooping her into his arms. The sudden movement caused Hermione to shriek with surprise, but Draco ignored her and carried her into his room.

Neither of them got any sleep that night.

A/N: What do you think…please leave a review! Chapter 18 is validating now… :) Hope you guys all enjoyed, thanks for reading! ~ VeeKAY


	18. Abduction

Lucius Malfoy was pacing the cold, black living room of Malfoy Manor, where he was clutching the reply from Draco. His wife, Narcissa Malfoy was sitting silently on the sofa, watching her husband walk up and down the black carpet. Her son had just written to say that he was in love with the muggleborn girl, Hermione Granger, confirming the rumours surrounding the ministry.

Narcissa was greatly confused. For the past few years, Draco had spoken of Hermione Granger with nothing but distaste or malice, and now he was declaring his love for her. She was half in disapproval of her son's poor choice, but also filled with certain warmth that her little boy had finally found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She was careful not to show her true feelings to her husband however, as he was horrified and beyond angry that his only son would taint the pure name of Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy continued pacing, clutching the letter in confused anger. The heir of Malfoy, and his only son, was falling for a mudblood. He had warned Draco to end things with her, but his reply was rude and insistent, so Lucius needed to take matters into his own hands. He knew the only person who could help him with this. Not his wife, she was too fond of her son to destroy him this way. No…Draco's aunt will do just fine…

"Lucius…you called?" came the chilling voice of Bellatrix Lestrange from the shadows. "I trust this is about the mudblood your son has fallen for?" She mocked, her wild hair dancing dangerously atop her head.

"Bella…it is. My son has been unwise, I have warned him, but he did not listen…it is time we…ah…took care of things ourselves" Draco's father replied, in his cold, arrogant drawl.

Bellatrix cackled, and her eyes glinted with mad excitement. "This will be fun…"

Hermione was running down the corridor as fast as she could. Her Arithmancy exam was in 5 minutes, and she had lost track of time…she had been in an empty classroom…with Draco. She sped along the statues and paintings of the second floor, and halted, panting, in front of the great hall, where most of the students were clamouring, waiting for the exam.

The examiners had arrived last night, and Hermione had almost died with fear. Sure, she had seen the examiners before, and Draco had teased her about this, but Hermione knew that her future and career were in their hands…

Hermione turned the paper, feeling somewhat relieved, (it was not double sided). She had completed her exam, with fifteen minutes to spare. She had checked and edited, and now she had nothing to do. She looked across the hall, past the other frantically scribbling students, in search for Draco, and she found that he had finished too, twiddling his pencil in his fingers. Hermione suppressed a small smile; he looked so irresistible, sitting there with his blonde hair falling into his eyes, sitting in a casual stance on his chair. He looked up and caught her staring at him, and he smirked, while she blushed and continued looking at her exam paper…

Hermione was sitting with Draco at the Slytherin table at dinner, ignoring all the glares from the others at the same table. Hermione was going over the exam, while Blaise and Draco rolled their eyes and talked about quidditch.

Hermione suddenly jumped up, looking shocked. "Oh my…I've left my revision notes for our next exam in my room! I'd better go get it…" Hermione gasped, looking flustered. She gathered her things and started walking away, but she realised Draco was coming too. "No…Draco…you don't need to come with me, finish eating your lunch, I'll only be a while." She told him, and she planted a swift kiss on his lips. He smiled at her and sat back down with Blaise, who pretended to vomit into his soup. Draco punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Hermione was lost in thought as she walked up the corridor. She was thinking about everything…the NEWTS, Draco, Ron…she didn't realise that she had walked right into someone. "I…oh…sorry…I didn't…" She stopped abruptly, looking up at the cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger. I must admit, it is much easier that you have decided to venture here all alone while everyone else is at lunch..." He spoke coldly and concisely. "I do apologise Miss Granger, but it is for the best of my family." Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but before she could utter a single word, a sheer and chilling voice sang out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well….if it isn't the _filthy mudblood…_" Hermione froze as she whirled and saw Bellatrix Lestrange prowling behind her. She was twirling Hermione's wand in her hand, and her glare was icy and dangerous. She was leering mockingly at Hermione, an insane smile grotesquely twisting her once-beautiful features. "Lucius…get it over with…I want my fun to begin…" Hermione was terrified and confused, but the only she knew was that she was standing completely defenceless underneath Lucius Malfoy's arrogant glare.

"Stupefy"

And everything went black

"Blaise…she's not here…it isn't like her to miss an exam…" Draco's voiced his worries to his best friend. "I think I should go and check up on her…" Draco turned to leave, but his Blaise interrupted.

"Dude, you gonna miss the exam too? She's probably asleep or something…" He chuckled, and followed the rest of the grade into the great hall for their charms written exam.

Draco hesitated, but he decided to go and look for Hermione. It was not like her at all to miss the start of an exam... Draco reached the dormitory, but Hermione was nowhere to be seen. He was starting to get worried now, and his suspicions increased when he saw a note on the table.

'_This is for your own good Draco. You've had your chance to end this madness.'_

Draco's heart froze, and the blood in his head started pounding. He was completely horrified by the meaning of the letter…and what it implied…? That would explain why she was missing…

Draco scrunched up the note in his hand and tore out of the room, the fear and dread wrenching his gut painfully. He burst into the great hall, despite the professors' yells and cries. Draco's eyes scanned the room, and they sought the only boy who could help him find Hermione. Finally, his eyes rested on the startled green ones of Harry Potter, and Draco rushed up to him, and pulled him from the hall.

"Malfoy! What on earth are you-?" Harry was cut off as Draco began explaining in a pained and rushed voice.

"My father's taken Hermione because he does not approve of our relationship. He left me a note, and I think he's taken her back to the Manor. I have a feeling that my aunt is helping him…" Draco choked, tears of shock and fear filling his blue eyes.

Harry felt sick. Last time Hermione and Bellatrix were together, the mad woman had tortured Hermione endlessly…there's no telling what she would be doing this time…

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Harry screamed desperately, and the two boys ran as hard as they could out of the castle and into Hogsmeade, where they could safely apparate to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione screamed in pain and terror. Bellatrix was laughing madly as she played with the Mudblood in the dungeons of Malfoy.

"Crucio! Filthy mudblood, someone like _you_ doesn't deserve a pureblood wizard!" Bellatrix screamed in joy, basking in the resounding screams of the girl at her feet. "And you can say goodbye to your wand, since muggles such as you shouldn't even have one!" Bellatrix blasted a hole in the wall and threw Hermione's wand as far out as she could.

"You won't ever understand the true meaning of love Bellatrix…" Hermione gasped, a hint of pity in her voice as she writhed on the floor. Her cheek earned her another wave of pain from the cruciatus curse…

Draco was crying silently. He and Harry had just apparated to the vast grounds of Malfoy Manor, and there was something dangerous and looming about Draco's home. Perhaps it was the presence of the girl he loved inside…being tortured? Sickened by the thought, Draco turned to Harry and waved his wand, disillusioning him. "Let's hurry up. I think I know where she is…"

Harry nodded; his face was pale. He loved Hermione, even if it wasn't in the same way as Draco. She was his best friend, and it was torture for him knowing Hermione was in pain. The two boys ran silently along the edge of the enormous mansion, until Draco stopped suddenly. He cautiously walked towards a spot on the ground, and bent down to pick up something.

"Hermione's wand…" Draco murmured, anger and pain searing in his heart. Hatred for his father and his aunt glinted in his eyes, and he motioned quickly for Harry to follow, before tearing towards the wall which hid the dungeons.

They had been running for a few more minutes before Harry heard it. He had heard the unmistakable sound of Hermione screaming and crying. Draco must have heard it too, because his face was contorted in pain. The two ran forwards and slowly peered into the dungeons using a small hole in the wall. Draco watched in terror as Bellatrix Lestrange advanced enjoyably on Hermione. She was just torturing her for pleasure now, not for punishment. He heard Hermione growl something back at her, which resulted in another dose of the torture curse. "Stop talking Hermione…stop…" Draco pleaded silently, tears now streaming freely down his face. Harry was also crying softly beside him, and they watched helplessly as Hermione was subjected to blinding pain.

Hermione was slumped against the wall, near unconsciousness. She could dimly hear Bellatrix leering and laughing madly in front of her, but she ignored it. She was thinking about Draco. She hoped that she wouldn't come…she hoped that Draco would stay at Hogwarts, and stay safe…She would rather die than see Draco being tortured as well…

"Had enough mudblood?" Bellatrix taunted, smiling insanely, sweeping towards her. When Hermione didn't answer, Bellatrix slapped her across the face, and bent down to look her in the eye.

"I'll be back soon mudblood. Don't get used to the absence of pain" She cackled, before skipping out of the room, holding her wand up like a spoil of war.

Hermione was just drifting into the pain free heaven of unconsciousness, when a loud bang brought her to her senses. The back wall had exploded, revealing two boys watching her fearfully, tears in their eyes. One was a blonde, with beautiful blue eyes, while the other was dark haired, with emerald green orbs. "Harry…Draco…" Hermione breathed, struggling to stand up.

"Hermione… I'm so sorry…I won't let you away from me ever again…" Draco stumbled forwards, enveloping Hermione into a warm, comforting hug. She relaxed against his touch, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Uhm…I think we should go, they ought to have heard us breaking in by now…" Harry said awkwardly, holding Hermione's wand out to her. She took it gratefully and held Draco's hand. Draco stared into her eyes, and she stared simply back. They shared a silent, yet private moment, and the connection seemed to say a million things.

"Let's go…" Harry whispered, but as he said this, the dungeon door burst open, and no more than five death eaters came running over the threshold, Bellatrix and Lucius in the lead. Bellatrix laughed in delight, while Lucius sneered at his son. "Worthless son…you've tainted our blood line-"

"I couldn't care less about that. You know nothing of love, and I didn't either, until I found Hermione. If you ever touch her again, I will personally hunt you down…_father_." Draco growled, glaring with fury and anger towards his aunt and father.

"TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT?" Bellatrix screamed deliriously, her entire frame shaking with fury. "YOU AND YOUR FILTHY MUDBLOOD GIRLFRIEND CAN GO RIGHT TO-"

"There's no need for that kind of language Bellatrix" Harry spat coldly, and the death eaters' eyes widened as they registered the presence of the boy who had killed their leader. The chosen one.

"POTTER!"

"KILL THEM!"

Harry, Draco, and Hermione raised their wands simultaneously…

A/N: Hello my fellow readers Hope you liked this chapter! (Sorry for the cliffy) anyway, please leave a review! This story is almost coming to an end… (*cry*) but don't worry! I will be writing new ones…maybe even a songfic? All will be Dramione, as they are my fave ship! 3 3 thank you for the…many…many…many reads, and for everyone who reviewed 3 ~ VeeKAY


	19. Battling

Hermione had leapt out of the way of the green flash of light that had been directed towards her. She retaliated with her own curse, well aimed into the small group of death eaters. She could see harry battling two men on her right, and Draco face to face with his father on the left. The meant Bellatrix and a remaining death eater were standing right in front of her, wands raised and sneering.

"Filthy mudblood, you're no match for us…give up, and we might spare your boyfriend…" Bellatrix said, approaching Hermione.

Hermione's eyes flashed, and she sent two well-aimed curses back at them, but the death eaters blocked them too easily…They shrieked and sent another killing curse towards her, which missed Hermione by a hair. Bellatrix laughed, and gestured for the other death eater to finish her, while she watched Lucius and Draco's battle…Behind her, father and son were staring warily at each other.

Hermione stood her ground and gritted her teeth as the other death eater smiled grotesquely at her. He raised his wand and the duel began…Flashes of white light and jets of red and green illuminated the space between the two opponents. The death eater fought hard, wand slashing furiously, but couldn't match the skilled standard of Hermione Granger. The death eater Harry was wrestling further along was also no match for him…

"Draco…son…you would be foolish enough to attack your own father?" Lucius whispered maliciously. He and Draco had their wands pointed at the other, and they were sizing each other up, and watching the other warily. Draco did not want to hurt his father, but he had nearly killed Hermione…

"My father would not have taken the girl I love from his son. You are _not_ my father."

Lucius screamed a curse at his son, and Draco cried 'Expelliarmus' back at him. Green and red clashed in mid-air; Harry saw them from the corner of his eye, and he had a fleeting sense of De-ja-vu of him and Voldemort's duel in his fourth year…

As the jets of light met in mid-air, they battled furiously, until a loud bang emitted from the Malfoys' wands. There was a momentary flash of gold, and the spells were sent flying back to the wizard who had cast it... Draco felt his wand spinning out of his hand as his disarming spell hit him in the chest, and as he looked back, he saw his father lying sprawled on the ground, clearly killed by his own curse. Breathing heavily, he heard a saw a death eater fall to the fall in front of Hermione. Harry had also managed to stun one of his death eaters.

Bellatrix Lestrange raised her wand with a twisted smile, pointing it at Draco, not sparing a glance at her dead brother-in-law. She cackled her mad, insane laughter and sent the killing curse towards Draco. It would have made contact, if Draco had not yelped and thrown himself out of the way. Hermione screamed and ran forwards; sending two non-verbal spells at Bellatrix. Whirling around, Bellatrix shrieked as the spells missed inches from her body. She snarled and sent back a few of her own, and Hermione's second battle began.

"Filthy mudblood! How dare you!" She bawled, sending a shower of colours flying back at her. Draco was wandless, so all he could do was watch in fear for his girlfriend's life. He need not have worried, however; it became clear in a few moments that Hermione was fully accomplished and very skilled in defensive spells. Her movements were…graceful, even, and she duelled with skill and strategy. She slashed and twirled her wand, matching Bellatrix's dance. They sent spells firing towards one another, both aiming to kill now. Hermione had a ferocious look in her eyes as she was desperately trying to overpower the woman who had tortured her endlessly…She even managed to get in a few taunts, hoping to distract the woman duelling her.

"Come one now Bellatrix…I thought you were good at duelling? Surely you can do better…"

Bellatrix was fighting at her extreme hardest, a dangerous sneer on her face. Her extreme black curls danced as they were illuminated by the red and green spells Hermione had sent her way. Bellatrix was shocked that a muggleborn witch could duel like this, though she hid it well. She was a mudblood, she was no match for her skills in the dark arts…But Hermione had just performed a complicated twist with her wand, which caught Bellatrix off guard. She staggered, her wand flying out of her hand, and Hermione slashed her wand again. Bellatrix toppled backwards, her limp body collapsing to the ground next to Lucius Malfoy, her eyes closed.

Hermione stood there, clutching her own wand and breathing heavily, as she stared at her opponent's empty shell. Her eyes slowly lost the fire and she look around. Harry was still battling a death eater, but he looked fine, and she knew he could manage. Hermione's eyes wandered to Draco, and saw he was looking rather shocked and lost.

Hermione rushed over to Draco, and held him in her arms, murmuring softly to his ear. They both watched as Harry sent the remaining death eater flying, writhing in the air and colliding mundanely with the stone wall behind him. Harry Potter rushed over to where Draco and Hermione sat (in each other's arms). Draco gently pulled Hermione to her feet, both of them still shaking, and Draco turned to Harry.

"Thanks for helping Harry…" He croaked, smiling faintly at his former arch enemy. Harry nodded in response, and turned to Hermione, looking concerned.

"Hermione…are you alright?" Hermione nodded and pulled Harry into a hug with Draco, sobbing quietly into their shoulders. Slowly, she released the boys and held out her hand. They took it and suddenly, the three of them were in Hogsmeade.

Night was falling, and they had to hurry to reach the castle before curfew. As Harry had expected, Ginny, Ron and Blaise were standing right inside the entrance hall, and they bombarded him with questions and demands.

"What in the name of Merlin happened?"

"_He_ comes barging in the hall, and drags you out…"

"EXPLAIN!"

"Yea Hermione, I think we'd all like to know. What the hell happened?" Harry asked Hermione warily.

"Uhm…well, me, Draco and Blaise were eating lunch, and I forgot my revision notes, so I went to go get them before our next exam. I bumped into Lucius and Bellatrix, and I think he stunned me. I can't be sure, I think I blacked out. And I don't know what happened after…but I woke up in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, and Bellatrix-"Hermione stopped abruptly, and Draco gave her a small squeeze.

Draco had been very silent ever since they got back, something which Hermione noticed. After all her friends had made sure she was alright, she quickly excused her and Draco, and they left for their common room.

"Draco, it's not your fault. He tried to kill you, and it rebounded. You didn't kill him, love" Hermione said gently, holding his hand. He remained silent, but finally looked up at her.

"How is it that you always know what's troubling me?" He smiled faintly, squeezing her hand tightly. Hermione laughed softly, and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. She smiled and snuggled next to him on the sofa. They sat in silence, each glad to have the other beside them, until Hermione suddenly jumped up, looking horrified.

"Hermione, what-"

"We didn't do our charms tests! Oh no…I'm going to see McGonagall…" Hermione groaned, before grabbing Draco's hand and towing him out of the room. Draco was laughing at Hermione's anxiety, but he couldn't help wondering what was going to happen to their test results…

Hermione was running as fast as she could to the Gryffindor Head of house's office. Out of breath, she prayed that Professor McGonagall would be inside. Thankfully, the old woman was sitting stiffly in her chair.

"Ahh…Miss Granger…Mr Malfoy. Mr Malfoy, I was just writing your detention letters for you and Mr Potter." Draco wrinkled his nose but didn't say anything. Professor McGonagall turned to Hermione. "What is it that was troubling you Miss Granger?"

"Uhm, well, you see, we didn't exactly get to do our charms NEWTS this afternoon…I was just wondering what will be happening to our results?" Hermione breathed, staring at the professor.

The older woman smiled grimly back. "Yes, you three did _not _do your exams, so Professor Flitwick will use your performance in class this year to determine your NEWTS results."

Hermione relaxed, breathing slowly out, and she thanked the Professor, before walking out of the classroom with Draco. "Draco…should we get something to eat? We didn't have dinner…"

Draco nodded, and the two of them walked down to the kitchens, where hordes of bustling house elves greeted them cheerfully and asked them what they want.

"Uhm…do you have any chicken and bread? I think we'd also like some fruit and pumpkin juice…thank you" Draco told the waist-sized creatures. They beamed and bowed, backing away and preparing the meal. In a blink of an eye, three house elves skidded up to Hermione, and pressed a large cloth bundle into her hands. "Enjoy miss! Goodbye sir!" They squeaked, as Draco reached for the door. Hermione smiled and they returned to the heads' common room.

Draco and Hermione sat in silence, eating the delicious dinner prepared for them by the house elves. Hermione realised that she was starving, and so was Draco. They dug in, and found that the plates of food and goblets of juice kept refilling themselves.

After they were full, Hermione and Draco lay on the floor by the fire, leaning against the soft fluffy cushions. Hermione turned to look at her boyfriend, and she whispered, "Thank you for coming for me today…"

Draco looked at her, and they stared into each other's eyes. "You knew I would come." He replied simply, kissing her gently. Hermione smiled and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall with the breaths he took.

Slowly, the couple both fell asleep, falling into dreamless sleep. They were both so tired, and there was nothing to be worried about now. The remaining death eaters were dead. There was no threat to Draco and Hermione's relationship...All was well.

A/N: HELLO DEAR READERS chapter 19 is finished! Please leave a review and tell me what you think…LOL I used the cheesy ending from Harry Potter, but nothing else I tried seemed to fit… Chapter 20 will be up very soon…I swear on my grandmother's grave…wait, no…she's still alive…But I do promise it'll be up soon! #$^&#% thanks for reading! 3 ~VeeKAY

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot. I use JK's canon characters, and the settings (e.g. Malfoy Manor, Hogwarts). So basically, what you recognise from the books is not mine

xx


	20. Quidditch

"Hermione…did you see the noticeboard?" Draco called excitedly.

"Yes I did Draco, and I see why you're so happy today" Hermione laughed.

There was going to be an end of year Quidditch week, in which all teams play each other in a single week, when it usually takes an entire year. This means that each team had three matches in one week…It was tiring, but Quidditch was not only loved in the wizarding world, but in Hogwarts too. The topic of discussion rarely strayed off the upcoming matches, and the whole school was buzzing with excitement. The four houses only had three weeks to put together a team and train.

Draco, Harry, Ginny and Ron were overly excited about the quidditch matches, and they spent long hours training and flying in all kinds of weather. This generally left Hermione alone to read or complete the tiny bit of homework she had in the library. Draco had apologised profusely for abandoning her, but Hermione had laughed at his attempt on puppy dog eyes and told him that she would jinx him if he lost after all his training.

Draco felt bad for leaving Hermione alone, but he was desperate to win the Quidditch matches. It was his last chance at Hogwarts to take out the cup, and he needed to win for once… Draco was team captain of the Slytherins, and he had put together a rather good team (so he thought). He was pleased with his chasers, though his beaters could be a bit better. He didn't worry too much about that, as his keeper was superb. Blaise Zabini was the best keeper who had tried out, saving all of the goals with ease. Beaming, Draco had patted him on the back and welcomed him in the team. Draco himself was seeker, and he wanted to beat Pot-Harry for once…

Blaise was nervous about playing Gryffindor. He didn't know how he would go up against his secret crush, Ginny Weasley. He knew she was a very good player, but he was also a good keeper. Blaise didn't want Ginny to feel bad if he won…He wasn't stupid enough to tell Draco this though; he knew that his best mate would still kick him off the team. He knew he had a major crush on the little fiery redhead, though he wouldn't admit it. He thought that she kind of liked him back, even though she wouldn't admit it either. Hermione seemed to know, as she smirked at him every time he was caught watching Ginny.

Hermione sat on the common room sofa, thinking about Quidditch (something she rarely does). She was dreading the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match, she didn't know who to support. Her boyfriend or her three best friends…

"No one's making you choose, love. You can support anyone you like." Draco had reassured her, though he secretly wished she would be backing him up and cheering for him.

Hermione huffed, still undecided, but then she had a brilliant idea.

The big day finally arrived. The one Quidditch match that caused a huge uproar in the crowd…Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Hermione had come down to breakfast a while after Draco, saying she needed some time to get dressed. Draco saw Hermione come in and he chuckled to himself.

She was dressed in hilarious green and maroon flashing robes, and her hair had been charmed to shine gold and silver in different light. She was holding a stuffed lion in her left hand, and a green rubber snake in her left. She had a look on her face that said clearly, _I support both Gryffindor and Slytherin, and no one should have a problem with that._ Many people in the hall had laughed when she came in, and some people had exchanged money under the table. Clearly they had bet on which team she would support.

"Like my outfit?" Hermione smirked, waving her mascots in their faces, and plonking herself down beside Ginny, (who was snorting into her plate of eggs). Blaise was watching Ginny with a slightly dazed expression. They were all dressed in their house colours, and clutching broomsticks. Draco's, Harry's and Blaise's were obviously the most expensive…

"Yea…it's…great!" Harry laughed, tears of joy forming in his eyes. Ron was smiling too, still eating his breakfast. Draco put his arm around Hermione and kissed her. "I told you, you can support Gryffindor completely, I don't mind."

"Yes but you are my boyfriend, and I _want _to be green today too!"

Draco grinned and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "thank you. The snake is…cute" Hermione giggled.

After breakfast, the six of them made their way down to the quidditch pitch, all very excited about the upcoming game. Draco kissed Hermione tenderly on the lips, while Ginny and her friends hugged her tightly before they all left to go and change into their quidditch robes.

Hermione made her way up into the stands and pretty soon, all the figures on broomsticks were high above the ground. She beamed at her boyfriend and cheered her friends on…the game was very interesting. Luna was commentating…

"Ginny has the Quaffle, and she's dodging Montague and Pucey, passed to Dean Thomas, who passes back to Ginny; she aims and scores!" Luna's dreamy voice sang out from the podium. Ginny was grinning happily and Hermione was cheering for her best friend, thought pitying Blaise. He had been watching Ginny and had hesitated to save the Quaffle she had thrown.

"It's Adrian Pucey with the Quaffle now, dodging the Gryffindor Beater, Jimmy Peakes. He throws it to Warrington who passes to Montague. Montague tries to score, and succeeds! Ron didn't save the goal, so the score is now 10 all!"

Draco gritted his teeth. Sure, his team had scored one goal, but Blaise had let in the Quaffle because he was too busy staring at Ginny Weasley…and the snitch was nowhere to be seen. From the corner of his peripheral vision, he could see Potter scanning the pitch as well…

"…Zabini saves the goal, and now it's Montague with the Quaffle again…" Luna's voice drifted in and out of coherency, as Draco drifted around the pitch, searching franticly for the golden winged ball. "Warrington from Slytherin scores…better luck next time Ron…Oh look, there's a radish shaped cloud in the sky today…" Draco chuckled as he heard McGonagall telling the Lovegood girl off for commenting on the clouds…

Suddenly, Draco caught sight of a gold shimmer by the goalposts. He was about to streak forwards to catch it when he noticed Harry diving magnificently onto the grass in the opposite direction. What the hell? He was definitely seeing the snitch fluttering by Blaise's goalposts, yet Harry was streaking in the opposite direction…Then Draco realised with a jolt. Potter was wronski feinting. He had not seen the snitch, but Draco had.

Draco pushed his broom as quickly as possible towards the giant ring which was the goalposts. He was streaking along as fast as he could, but he noticed Potter freezing and spinning around in mid-air, a look of horror on his face. Laughing, Draco shot after the small snitch, determined to catch it and win the game. Screams of delight and horror erupted in the stands as Luna and the crowd realised what was happening. Hermione was screeching and yelling along with the rest of the excited students…

Draco stretched his arm out, inches behind the fluttering gold ball, and he could feel Harry streaking up behind him. He groped in mid-air, and his fingers closed around the struggling snitch. They had won. Draco held his hand up in the air, a triumphant grin spreading on his face. He searched the stands for Hermione, and he found her. She was beaming at him proudly, as if saying; _my boyfriend just won the Quidditch match!_

A loud wham made him whirl around. It appeared that Jimmy Peakes was frustrated that Gryffindor had lost to Slytherin in the final match of the year that he had whammed a bludger at Draco, but it had missed and hit Harry instead.

Hermione screamed. The black bludger had been streaming towards the two seekers, and had hit Harry instead of the obviously intended target; Draco. Even though Hermione was relieved Draco was not hit, she was shocked and worried about Harry, who was slumped forwards on his broom. He looked like he was ready to pass out, and slip off.

Hermione watched fearfully as Harry's form went limp and Jimmy flew quickly to his side, his face contorted in horror. Draco snapped at him and flew to Harry's side. He pocketed the snitch and pulled Harry onto his own broom. Hermione smiled at her boyfriend. She should have known that Draco would've done something to help, even if they _were_ old enemies…

Draco caught Harry before he could slip, and he transferred him smoothly to his own broom, before flying towards the castle. He imagined how Hermione would be feeling, and he caught a glimpse of a small figure on the ground running towards the castle as well. Ginny, Ron and Blaise followed close behind too, all of them anxious for Harry's health. Blaise flew up beside Ginny, who rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

Hermione flew up to the corridor, and turned the corner. She rushed up to the hospital wing and threw open the heavy wooden doors, before hurrying to Draco and Harry's side. Harry was moaning on the bed. Hermione could remember every single time he had been taken to the Hospital wing because of Quidditch. It really was a dangerous sport…

Hermione took Draco hands and smiled at him in congratulations, but then turned to Harry and stroked his dark coloured hair. Madame Pomfrey walked into the room at that very moment, holding her wand and a small goblet.

"Madame Pomfrey! How is he?" Hermione rushed the words, glancing down at her best friend.

"He's absolutely fine. I handle situations much worse than bludgers on a weekly basis Miss Granger. Mr Potter will be up and about in a few hours" She told the small group gathered around Harry's bed.

Draco watched Hermione breathe a sigh of relief and hold Harry's hand tightly, while his green eyes remained shut. Draco couldn't help but feel a little twinge of Jealousy…Ginny seemed to notice, because she smirked at him and rolled her eyes.

It had been two hours since the end of the match, and Hermione and Ron had stayed with Harry by his bedside. Since Draco would be wherever Hermione was, he stayed to. Harry was awake now, joking and eating chocolate frogs with the rest of the group. Draco smiled and held Hermione's hand, while helping himself to sweets and pasties.

Hermione was more relaxed now her best friend was alright, and soon she and Draco decided to leave Harry and Ron to have a chat about the Quidditch match they had just lost…

"So…I won the Quidditch match today…" Draco told Hermione, who smirked at his hopeful expression. They were lying on Draco's bed, showered and changed. Hermione was wearing an emerald green pyjama set and Draco wore only simple black boxers.

"Yes, you did. I saw you" Hermione replied innocently, as if she had no clue about what he talking about. "Congratulations" Hermione smirked again as Draco scowled at her reaction.

"Don't you think that I deserve some kind of…reward?"

"Hmm…like what?"

"Oh I don't know…what do you think I should get?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

Hermione laughed and sat up. Her hair was messy from lying on the bed, but Draco felt that it made her look cute. Her brown eyes sparkled with mischievousness and she leaned over to kiss him. "I think you should get…this" she whispered, and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Draco felt that it was the best day (and night) of his life.

A/N: Hello dear readers, only one more chapter left! D: hope you guys enjoyed this one, so please leave a review and tell me what you think! :) Thanks for reading the story up to here… 3 3

VeeKAY


	21. The Future

Hermione was curled up in her bed, sitting atop the covers and thinking about Graduation…There was only two weeks to go until the seventh years received their NEWTS results, and only one week after that until they had to say goodbye to this magical castle…There was a lot to miss, and Hermione sure was nervous about her results.

A knock on the door brought Hermione back from her unlimited world of fearful daydreams. She hastily said, "Come in" to try and disguise the fact that she had been sitting there doing nothing productive for the past…30 minutes.

The door opened and a tall boy with beautiful platinum blonde hair walked in, his face smiling playfully at his girlfriend. "Are you daydreaming again? You know those results will be perfect." He teased, sitting down beside Hermione, who rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"I was _not _daydreaming" Hermione huffed, "only thinking about the future. You realise that we won't ever come back? No more learning or…homework. We have to live outside in the real world, by ourselves! I haven't even gotten a place to live in yet, but I can't keep living with my parents!" Hermione's voice held a little hysteria, as she listed all her worries. Draco didn't mock her for her anxiety, but took her hand in his.

"Yea…I was thinking about that last night…are you moving out of your parents' house when we graduate?" Hermione nodded. "Okay then, how would you feel about moving in with me, since you don't know where you'll be living yet." Draco offered slowly, watching her carefully.

"Live…with you?" Hermione's eyes widened in shock, but then she broke into a dazzling grin. "Really? Wow, I'd love to…I was thinking that it would be strange not living around you after this year…but then we have to keep looking for a place!" Hermione said enthusiastically, but stopped when Draco nipped her lips together with his fingers.

"I already bought a flat in London. I bought it…In the Christmas Holidays" He told her truthfully.

"WHAT? Draco Abraxas Malfoy, you bought a place in London in the _Christmas Holidays?_" She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

Draco sighed. "Don't be so melodramatic. One of Blaise's cousins moved out of the flat, and Blaise thought that I might want it, and since we were graduating in a few months, I took it." He shrugged.

Hermione was silent, and without warning, she threw herself at him, tackling Draco into a kiss. Surprised, Draco let out a small yelp as Hermione landed on top of him. Laughing, Hermione smiled at him and said, "thank you for not leaving me homeless." Draco laughed and told her playfully, "did you really think I would let you live on the street?"

Hermione took Draco's hand as they lay side by side on her bed. In a few weeks, this would not be her room…she thought over the many memories of this castle…

"Draco, if you think about it…our relationship really is the weirdest thing…last year we still hated each other's guts. Remember that time I punched you in our third year?" She giggled, twisting to see his face. He pretended to scowl.

"Bloody broke my nose…It does seem really twisted doesn't it…?" He murmured.

"Why did you decide to try and be civil to me? You know…the day on the train…why did you accept my offer to be nice to each other?"

"I really don't know…I think I wanted to be rebellious against my father…and you kind of took me by surprise, so I said yes before actually thinking about it. It also presented itself as a nice little challenge for me." Draco chuckled, "I regretted it as soon as I had said I would try being nice, but it was probably the best decision I had ever made in my life. I don't know what I'd do without you now." He admitted, turning to stare into her eyes. She blushed but stared back into his steel ones.

"I'm glad you decided to try to be nice…I love you." Hermione whispered leaning closer to his face and kissing him gently. She smiled and sat up suddenly, and told Draco that they needed to get down breakfast, or her friends would wonder where they were. Groaning, Draco glared at her and she giggled, motioning for him to join her at the door.

At breakfast, Hermione was sitting with Draco and Blaise at the Slytherin table, and Ginny joined them soon afterwards, plonking herself down in the empty seat next to Blaise. Pansy was still shooting horrified glares at Hermione and Ginny.

"Heck, I'm so freaked out. I have no idea what I want to do when I leave school"

"Stop being so paranoid Hermione. You would make a perfect _anything_. Maybe you could go into auror training?" Hermione shook her head, thinking that she did not want anything to do with the ministry of magic after what they had done to Harry, Ron and her in their fifth year. "You could work as a Healer in St. Mungo's, or you could come back here and teach as a professor."

Hermione thought about these suggestions. She liked the idea of teaching, but that would mean staying away from Draco for an entire year…not an option for Hermione's sanity. Hermione brooded over the idea of a healer. She liked that…helping people who were injured. Hermione beamed and thanked Ginny, before asking her best friend what she wanted to do when _she_ left school.

Ginny shrugged and said simply, "Quidditch. I already got asked by the Holyhead Harpies but the Chudley Canons want to sign me too." Hermione envied that her best friend could be so _sure_ of her own future … "What are you going to do Draco?"

Draco had been thinking about what he wanted to do for a living. He had been playing with ideas a few nights ago while Hermione was asleep, and he only really wanted to do two things. "Either play professional Quidditch, or be an Auror." Hermione cocked her head and smiled curiously at her boyfriend. Even though he never wanted to join Voldemort, Hermione knew the Auror department would be hesitant to accept Draco Malfoy- the son of an entire family of Death eaters. However, it was just like him to play professional Quidditch. Hermione knew he had already been offered spots on the Puddlemere United Quidditch team, since the owl bearing the offer had arrived three nights ago.

Even though no one asked him, Blaise announced that he wanted to be curse breaker. Hermione had told him that Ron's brother Bill worked as a curse breaker, and Blaise had seemed honestly interested. Hermione had to admit, Blaise seemed to be cut out for this job. He was smart, witty, and daring (even if he wasn't in Gryffindor) and Hermione knew that Blaise liked a job that was interesting, and could keep him busy.

Speaking of Blaise Zabini, Hermione noticed that he was looking a bit off colour… She ignored whatever Ginny was trying to say, and studied Blaise deeply. He was watching Ginny with a desperate and hopeful expression, and Hermione snickered silently. Ginny had confessed to her last week that she had a major crush on Blaise, but despite Hermione's urges, she refused to do anything; it was custom for the boy to make the first move…

Blaise was battling with himself. He was itching to tell her that he was in love with her, but he didn't know how she felt about him. Sure they had had many playful arguments that could be described as flirtatious behaviour, but he didn't want to make a fool of himself if she rejected him…

Hermione gave him a pitying, knowing look, and said very quietly (so only he could her), "just tell her. She likes you too…" Blaise sighed. It was much more complicated than a stupid crush…He licked his lips nervously and interrupted whatever Ginny was telling Draco.

"Uhm…Ginny?" He said began tentatively, and started feeling hot when she turned her piercing hazel-eyed gaze to him. "I was wondering…uh…how is your pumpkin juice?" Hermione groaned and Draco chuckled, putting and arm around his girlfriend. Hermione glared at Blaise for chickening out, and he smiled sheepishly at the confused expression on Ginny's face.

"What was that Zabini?" She giggled.

"Uh…nothing"

"Cat got your tongue?" Ginny crooned, smirking slightly. Hermione felt a little jealous (yet again) at her friends pretentious flirting abilities. "You know that it's okay to tell me…whatever it is…"

Hermione giggled as she watched Blaise's face turn slightly pink. "I…was wondering…what is your favourite colour?" He blurted, and Hermione dropped her head into her hands, muffling a groan.

Ginny started laughing rather loudly; she was enjoying torturing him. "My favourite colour is…green, but you know that's not what you're trying to tell me…"

"Oh come on. You know what I'm trying to say…" He complained, giving Ginny a pleading look. "Just pretend I said it and everything's cool."

"Blaise Zabini. If that's how you're going to ask a girl out, you should expect to get rejected!" Ginny snapped; her teasing atmosphere was disapparating as quickly as it had come. She felt a little hurt that Blaise couldn't even manage to ask her out, or tell her he liked her. She stood up and said a quick goodbye to Draco and Hermione, before leaving the hall, ignoring Blaise's alarmed and horrified expression.

"I guess I'd better go take care of that." Hermione sighed, starting to get up. However, Draco pulled her back down and said, "I think that I can manage this one, love." Hermione looked surprised, but nodded, smiling at him.

Draco got up and left, and watched him leave, before spinning back to face Blaise with a fierce expression. "Blaise, what the hell was that!" She hissed, glaring at him while he put on an innocent, apologetic expression.

"I don't know; I just don't have the guts to tell her I like her!" Blaise moaned, stabbing his sausage harder than necessary. "I'm not in bloody Gryffindor".

"Haven't you asked out loads of girls before?" Hermione asked exasperatedly, waving her hands to emphasise her point.

"Yes, but they weren't that special to me! All I can think about is Ginny Weasley, and I don't want to screw this up! She's different, special in way, and I can't treat her like I do with other girls. You know her; she'll kill me if I do." Blaise panicked, brandishing her fork in her face.

"Blaise, sweetie, you'll just have to tell her. You know that she'll get pissed if you don't. You saw just now. Get a move on; we both know she's too popular for her own good. Soon she'll get tired of waiting for you to ask her out, and she'll go date some other boy. You don't want _that_ do you?"

Blaise's eyes widened in horror, and he shook his head; too quickly, because he choked on his sausage. "No I bloody don't want that! Okay, I'll tell her. But she's mad at me…I'll get round to it sometime this week…" he seemed to be calming himself, and Hermione snickered before announcing that she was going to class, since there was only five minutes left.

0o0o0o

"Well, I talked to her, and she calmed down. Freaked out when she saw it was me coming to talk to her though" Draco chuckled. "Your little redhead friend isn't all bad you know. Actually quite fun to talk to…" The Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years were sprawled across the grass on the edge of the forbidden forest. They were learning about Nogtails today, a demon-like creature resembling a piglet. Hagrid had instructed the class to draw a detailed sketch of a Nogtail's body parts.

"I know that! She's amazing, and it's taken you Slytherins six whole years to realise that some of us Gryffindor's are actually quite nice." Hermione told him matter-of-factly.

"I know, can't believe what I've been missing out on…" Draco murmured while staring at her face.

Blushing, Hermione turned back to her sketch of a Nogtail.

A/N: All Quidditch teams belong to JK (and they're all true) and Green is actually Bonnie Wright's favourite colour! A Nogtail is an actual animal from JK's 'Magical Beasts and where to find them. What do you think about this chapter? The next chapter will be the last, but hopefully there will be an epilogue after it...If i get enough reviews :) aren't i evil. But don't fret I plan on doing more dramione stories :) Thanks for reading… :3 VeeKAY14


	22. NEWT results

Hermione was pulling a brush through her stubborn hair absent-mindedly, while internally hyperventilating at the prospect of being handed back her results for the NEWTs. It didn't help her nerves that the results would be handed back _today_. Hermione felt pale, and she dressed quickly, grabbing her bag before hurrying down to the great hall for a bit of breakfast. She hated people telling her that she'll definitely get perfect marks. It was ridiculous to get your hopes up, and be horribly disappointed when the results weren't what you expected…

Draco wasn't nervous. He didn't care about his NEWTs, since it wasn't important to _his _career, as Quidditch teams didn't give a crap about how many O's a player received in their tests. Draco knew, however, that Hermione would be completely freaking out. Professor McGonagall had told the seventh years that she would be handing back their test results exactly one week before the end of term.

McGonagall had explained that the NEWT results were given back to the students at school, while OWL's were sent home during the holidays, as the seventh years would not be returning back to Hogwarts. She also wished to speak with the students about their future careers in the wizarding world.

As Draco walked into the Great hall, he saw Hermione with her face in her hands at the Gryffindor table, while Ginny patted her on the back, while rolling her eyes and saying something to her.

"Hey ladies…Harry" Draco greeted smoothly, before sliding into the vacant seat opposite Hermione. "What's got your knickers in a twist Granger?" Draco mocked, grinning as she lifted her head to glare at him, before dropping it back into her hands.

"Well, it obviously can't be the NEWTs; Hermione would _n_everbe worried about something as ridiculous as test results" Ginny told him sarcastically, while Hermione elbowed her in the ribs, and Draco chuckled.

"Calm down love, I'll bet you ten thousand galleons that you'll get an 'Outstanding' in all your subjects"

Hermione threw a bread roll at him.

Draco held Hermione's hand as she hyperventilated the entire way to the great hall. It was just after their charms lesson and McGonagall had announced that she would be handing back the results in break before lunch. Hermione had a hard, flustered look in her eyes, and it amused Draco.

The seventh years sat down in the rows of chairs set up for them, and the nervous tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. It seemed Draco, Blaise and Harry were the only ones relaxed. Harry already had a secured job as head of auror office at the ministry, so his grades didn't matter to him. The Ravenclaws seemed to be more relaxed than the rest of the houses, and even the Slytherins were a little tense.

"Abbot, Hannah" Professor McGonagall's voice called out to the students. Hannah walked shakily up to the podium and was handed a thick cream envelope with the Hogwarts crest stamped on the seal. She retreated to her seats and tried to open it, but with a little difficulty due to her vibrating limbs.

"Bones, Susan" Susan's NEWT results were levitated to her as she was having trouble stumbling up the steps to collect them.

"Boot, Terry" McGonagall continued reading names and handing back envelopes containing the key to the students'.

After 'Finch-Fletchley' and 'Finnigan, Seamus' had received their results, Hermione was positively shaking with panic. Draco smirked but squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Granger, Hermione" McGonagall called and Hermione closed her eyes briefly before trembling her way up to collect her NEWT results. Professor handed Hermione her envelope before offering a small smile at her favourite student.

Hermione made her way back to Draco, who was smiling winningly at her as she fumbled to open her envelope. A thick wad of parchment slid out, and Hermione bent over to study them.

_N.E.W.T. results_

_Hermione Jean Granger has received:_

_Potions: O  
>Arithmancy: O<br>Defence Against the Dark Arts: O  
>Ancient Runes: O<br>Care of Magical Creatures: O _

_Transfiguration: O  
>Astronomy: O<br>Charms: O  
>Muggle Studies: O<br>Herbology: O_

Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief, and her face broke into a relaxed smile.

"Hermione, what did you get?" Draco peered over and glanced at her results. "See, I knew you would get full marks!" He teased, but stopped as his name was called by Professor McGonagall.

Hermione stuck her tongue at him and dropped her head to rifle through the rest of the papers.

_Hermione Jean Granger is eligible to apply for the following jobs:_

_-Ministry Departments_

_-Author_

_-Dragon Keeper_

_-Healer_

_-Professor_

_-Spell Inventor_

_-Potioneer_

_-Ministry Official_

_-Journalist_

_-Muggle relations_

_-Dragon Keeper_

_-Arithmancer_

_-High Inquisitor_

_-Headmaster/Headmistress_

_-Deputy minister/head_

_-Herbologist_

_-Auror_

_-Curse Breaker_

__The rest of the papers were brochures and applications for jobs that Hermione had expressed interest in. She flipped to the very last page and let out a gasp of surprise.

_The Minister of Magic (Kingsley Shacklebolt) and Headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry (Minerva McGonagall) are pleased to inform you that __Hermione Jean Granger__ has placed first in her year in terms of NEWT results. The minister would like to offer Miss Granger a position in his office, or present Miss Granger with immediate application to her selected job interests._

_The Minister has also seen fit to award Mr Harry James Potter, Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Ms __Hermione Jean Granger__ an order of merlin first class for their contribution towards the defeat of Lord Voldemort (Tom Riddle Jr.) and for destroying Lord Voldemort's horcruxes in the process._

_Signed Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, Order of Merlin first class. _

Hermione was gobsmacked, but excited that she had been awarded such an honour. Draco returned moments later, a smirk set upon his handsome features.

"Well, what did you get Draco?" she asked him curiously, as he sat back down beside her. He handed her his results and she skimmed her eyes over it, to find all O's except for one E in Herbology. Hermione beamed at her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, what's that?" He asked, craning his neck to try and look at the parchment containing Hermione's order of merlin first class.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing" she said hastily, shoving the note away into her back. Draco was about to argue but McGonagall had just finished handing back the results had proceeded to speak. Draco closed his mouth and turned back to the professor, but not before shooting a suspicious glare at his girlfriend.

"Now that you have received and read your results for the N.E.W.T.s, you will notice that there are other sheets of parchment accompanying the results. These are the jobs that you are eligible to apply for, and the applications and brochures you will need to read and complete. I have arranged for all seventh years to attend a short meeting sometime throughout the week with your head of house regarding their future career choices. You are dismissed" She said crisply, before turning and walking out of the room. The seventh years immediately erupted in chatter, hurrying to friends to compare results, or to complain about how their family members would react to their scores.

"Hermione!" she turned to see Harry running towards her, with Ron following behind. "I bet you got all O's so I'm not even going to ask. But did you get that letter from Kingsley?"

Hermione nodded, while Draco turned his head to eavesdrop on her conversation. "What letter Harry?" He asked politely, while Ron frowned at him in distaste.

"Oh, Hermione, Ron and I were awarded Order of Merlin first class from the minister of magic for defeating Voldemort…and Hermione's probably includes something about her being top of the year…" Harry explained, smiling proudly at her.

Draco turned to grin at Hermione, while she blushed and hastily buried her head in Harry's NEWT results. She saw that Harry had received mostly A's and E's with an O in defence against the dark arts. No surprises there…

"You should go find Ginny; you know she'll be dying to find out what we got…" Hermione said to Harry and Ron, handing Harry's results back to him. They nodded and said goodbye to the couple, before exiting the hall, Ron clutching the letter from Kingsley tightly, like it was a precious treasure.

"Let's go check the timetable for our appointments with McGonagall…" Hermione suggested her cheeks still slightly pink from embarrassment.

Draco took Hermione's hand and they walked out of the hall to the seventh year noticeboards. Hermione scanned the piece of parchment and identified her meeting as 3:00 tomorrow afternoon with McGonagall, while Draco's was today after dinner with Snape.

Once Hermione had written down the time for her appointment in her weekly planner, she reached for Draco's hand, giving him a quick peck on the lips, and they walked back to the common room.

0o0o0o0

"Good evening Mr Malfoy" Severus Snape's bat like figure stepped out of his dark office. "Come on in" he suggested flatly.

"Professor" Draco greeted, with a nod of his head in acknowledgement.

"Mr Malfoy, you surely know why you are here. Which career choice most appeals to you?"

"Well, I've already been signed by the Puddlemere United Quidditch team, so there really isn't anything we need to discuss at this meeting" Draco spoke slowly, looking up at his professor, who was, until recently, his favourite teacher. It was as clear as Veritaserum that the potions master did not approve of his and Hermione's relationship.

"I see. Then I suppose this meeting is over. However, I do have other things to discuss with you Mr Malfoy. Concerning your relationship with Ms Granger; you risk and entire blood line and inheritance. It would be wise to stick with the purity of blood that flows through many generations of your family" Snape began, speaking in a bored tone, but with a stern edge that suggested that this was an order; most likely given by Draco's father.

"Professor, who I choose to be with, is really none of your business. And Hermione is much smarter, nicer, prettier, and more independent than any of the Slytherin girls. The war has changed my views on blood purity, and I now know that it doesn't matter anymore. You should also consider thinking differently" Draco replied, before turning and walking away to find Hermione in the library.

0o0o0o

"Ms Granger, there you are. I was starting to worry that you had forgotten our appointment"

"Sorry professor, I was a bit busy with homework" Hermione apologised hastily, closing the door behind her and sitting down in the wooden chair opposite McGonagall's.

McGonagall nodded and said, "I see. Well, Ms Granger, have you given any thought to what you might want to do in the future?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "I was thinking maybe a healer, because the war has really changed my views on everything, and I want to be able to help others that are injured or need help."

"A healer…that is interesting, I would have thought that you would be successful in the ministry…?" McGonagall's statement trailed into a question.

"I just don't think that I could work at the ministry after everything they've done to Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and I in our fifth year. I know Harry wouldn't have applied at the ministry if he hadn't wanted to become an Auror so badly." Hermione explained warily.

"I understand. Well, I'll write a letter to St. Mungo's with my recommendation for your application. I'm sure that you'll be accepted, with your excellent grades and- 'fame'-shall we say- in the wizarding world for defeating he-who-must-not-be-named with Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. Speaking of which, congratulations on your order of merlin…" She smiled one of her rare smiles and offered a blushing Hermione a biscuit.

"Thank you Professor" Hermione said, biting into her ginger newt as she walked out of McGonagall's office. Hermione smiled and walked to the Library to find Draco for dinner.

A/N: Hello there Thank you for reading! I'm pretty sure that there will be another chapter, please leave a review, I love getting them! Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favourites or alerts, so I've decided to give you guys another chapter :3 Flames or Mean reviews are not welcome, if you do not like this story, don't read it! But this is how to cookie crumbles…

ANYWAY, thank you to everyone who have reviewed, it feels lovely to have you saying such nice things about my work! I will definitely be posting more stories in the future… xx


	23. Graduation

Draco pulled on his Hogwarts school robes for the last time. He adjusted his green and silver Slytherin tie for the last time. He packed his trunk for the last time, before lugging it down the steps to join Hermione's.

He heaved his black trunk down the last step, and he found Hermione in hysterics on the red chintz armchair. He hurried to her and put a comforting arm around his girlfriend.

"I-It-we-we're lea-leaving and no-not com- coming back!" She wailed, burying her face into his robes. "I'll-mi-miss this pla- place so much!"

"Shh, baby I know. But it'll be a good change when we leave won't it? We'll be able to finally start our lives, and have a job…maybe one day start a family" Draco soothed her. "And on the plus side…no homework and tests! No more stress…" Hermione gave a small sniffle.

"But…I liked homework!"

Draco burst out laughing. "Of course you do, but we can't brood over graduating, the future could be so much more interesting! Don't be sad love, let's go to breakfast."

Hermione wiped her tears away and nodded, "you're right, let's go eat."

The pair held hands and walked down into the great hall and Draco walked with Hermione to the Gryffindor table, where Blaise was already sitting, ill at ease with being the only Slytherin. Ginny, who was sitting beside Harry a couple seats away, caught sight of Hermione and promptly burst into tears.

"I'LL BE ALL ALONE! YOU GUYS ARE ALL LEAVING AND I'LL BE A LONER" she shrieked through her tears. Hermione giggled and sat down on her other side.

"Ginny you won't be a loner, we'll visit you at Hogsmeade and we'll write you a million letters"

Ginny stopped crying after a few minutes, and she leaned into Harry while he soothed her with a brotherly hug. Hermione noticed Blaise's teeth grind together and suppressed a smirk. She leaned across the table and hissed, "Last chance Blaise; you won't see her again after today…"

Blaise turned pale.

0o0o0o0

All through Hermione's final lesson (charms), she could not think about anything else than _never going to sit in this chair again, never going to listen to professor Flitwick teach again, never going to take down any notes again, never going to find Seamus's gum stuck under the table again._ Hermione was having a hard time concentrating, but still managed to take in what Flitwick was waffling about.

"Since it is your last lesson in charms _and_ Hogwarts, I figured we could have a little fun! We'll go around the class and everyone can perform their favourite charm that they have learnt over these years at Hogwarts, or have read about. Let's start with you Ms Parkinson." Flitwick squeaked cheerfully, motioning for Pansy to start.

Pansy stuttered for a few minutes (much to Hermione's amusement) and finally settled on the simplest charm of all, learnt in first year- the hover charm.

"Wingardium Leviosa" she muttered, hovering her quill a few centimetres above the table. Professor Flitwick smiled at her and asked her why it was her favourite charm. She shrugged and scowled.

"Alright, Mr Zabini, your turn"

Blaise sighed and snapped his own expensive feather quill, before pulling out his wand and announcing, "reparo" and watching the quill fly back together, good as new. "It's useful." The professor nodded in approval and turned to Ron.

Hermione waited patiently in her seat for the professor to call on her, but after Ron was Lavender, then Seamus, then Harry.

"Uhm, Expelliarmus" he said, pointing his wand at Pansy, who shrieked as her wand whisked out of her hand. Harry caught it, grinning, and winked at Hermione, who was laughing at Pansy's expression.

"Thank you Mr Potter, I understand why the disarming charm is your favourite…Mr Malfoy! Why don't you show us what your favourite charm is" Beamed the professor.

Draco pointed his wand at Hermione's bag and summoned it with an 'Accio'. Hermione squeaked as her bag went whizzing towards Draco, and she glared at him, before he returned it to her with a wicked smile. Muttering under her breath, Hermione cursed Draco for nearly making her bag to knock her over, and she knew exactly how to get him back.

After Parvaiti, Goyle (who attempted at least ten times before he could perform a simple silencing charm), Dean, Nott, and Terence Higgs had performed their favourite spells, the giddy professor Flitwick turned to Hermione.

"Miss Granger! Why don't you show us your favourite charm?"

"Yes sir" Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on the day after the war, "_Expecto Patronum_" A silvery white otter burst from the tip of Hermione's wand and swam playfully around the room. Draco watched it in awe and amazement but yelped and almost fell off his chair when Hermione made the otter dive straight at him. Draco ducked as the silvery creature swam over his head and glided on to harass the other Slytherins. Draco swore under his breath as he righted himself, and looked up to find Hermione giggling at him, laughing along with the rest of Gryffindors…and Blaise.

Glaring at his girlfriend, he stuck his tongue out at her, which made her laugh even harder. Rolling his eyes, he demanded, "what was that for!" to which she replied,

"You almost made my bag punch me in the head!"

"Yea, _almost_" he complained, to which Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine, sorry. Here, let the otter apologise" Hermione cast the charm again and the small silver otter somersaulted in mid-air in front of Draco. It's eyes were looking pleadingly at him and he gave in and smiled at defeat. The otter disappeared in a wisp of silver smoke as the professor called for the class.

"Well, seventh years, it has been a pleasure teaching you this year in charms. Hopefully, you will apply your knowledge in this subject in your future careers and everyday life. Class dismissed!" he squeaked, and Hermione almost burst into tears again. (It also looked like a lot of other girls were close to crying as well).

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall's voice echoed from the walls of the castle. "Will all seventh years please return to their dormitories to prepare for the graduation ceremony that will take place tonight at seven. Family members will arrive after dinner and will stay in the Great hall until the ceremony begins."

Hermione and Draco were getting ready in the bathroom of the heads' common room. The pair had just stuffed themselves with a final dinner at Hogwarts, and were now preparing for the graduation ceremony in half an hour.

Hermione had just finished showering and had pulled on clean school robes when Draco strutted in (without knocking mind) and held out a black, Hogwarts graduation cap. Hermione took it and thanked him, expecting him to leave, but instead, he stayed and started washing his face. Sighing, Hermione let him stay, and began pulling a brush through her honey curls. She decided to pull her hair into a ponytail tonight, so she grabbed a rubber band and gathered her hair into a nice height.

When both were ready, they hurried down to the entrance hall and milled around with their friends until seven. Ginny was hugging Hermione and crying about how her best friend was leaving and she wouldn't see them for another year. Hermione tried to calm her down by teasing her that she was crying more than the students actually graduation. Ginny seemed to laugh a little at that and turned off to hug Harry and Ron.

"GINNY!" A boy with Italian colouring came skidding in front of her. Ginny turned in shock; as did the rest of the students. "Ginny," he panted, "I love you, and I'm sorry I've been a wuss and haven't told you. I'm going to miss you so much." And without further ado, Blaise pressed his mouth onto Ginny's in a long, intense kiss. Hermione smiled; it was about time, but Draco just rolled his eyes at his friend.

When Blaise and Ginny broke apart (finally), Ginny looked dazed but very, very happy, while Blaise was looking extremely triumphant. Hermione opened her mouth to congratulate them both when the door to the great hall opened and Professor McGonagall stepped out.

"Seventh years, your education here at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry is coming to an end. Your graduation ceremony is about to begin. This is a formal event, so there will be no cheering, screaming, or extravagant sobbing. We are ready for you."

The students filed into the hall, nervous and dreading the time when they would have to leave this magical castle. Draco clasped Hermione's hand tightly, and they took their seats in the first row.

The headmaster had given a very heartfelt and personal speech, addressing each of the seventh years in turn, and the heads of house had also commended the students for their work and dedication to the castle. Draco, as head boy, was required to make a speech, and was currently standing up at the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my time here at Hogwarts has been, enjoyable. Though I admit that my first four years have not been as enjoyable as my last, but this is mainly because I spent those four being turned into a ferret, punched in the face by your head girl, and making life miserable for those who I thought were inferior. Hermione Granger has taught me this year that blood means nothing, as those who come from muggle families can be just as strong, smart, pretty and so damn stubborn." He smirked at Hermione, who rolled her eyes back at him through a small smile, while crying profusely. "This year has been the best, because my girlfriend has helped me through all the bad memories of my past. I know now that I was not right in my beliefs that my family has raised be to believe. This castle has taught me everything I need to know to make the right choices in life, whether it be the quidditch games, which helped me discover my passion for the sport, or the Herbology classes, which taught me that I'm not perfect, since I received my only 'E' in that subject." Everyone laughed.

Draco continued his speech, making constant references to Hermione, and she felt herself tear up before the second sentence. She knew that he was, in his way, apologising again for the way he had treated her for the past few years, but Hermione no longer cared. She was deeply and irrevocably in love with Draco Malfoy. When he had concluded (to a large amount of applause) she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. He smiled at her and whispered "I love you" in her ear.

All too soon, it was over. McGonagall had announced (a little teary eyed) that the ceremony has concluded, and that the seventh year students were no longer students at Hogwarts. Most people burst into tears (Hermione was in total waterworks, while Draco soothed her).

The students and families filed slowly out of the castle, down the where the carriages where waiting to take them home. Draco and Hermione hung back to say goodbye to the teachers and take a good, final glance around the hall. Hermione was upset that it was all over, but she couldn't wait to begin a new chapter of her life…with Draco.

Smiling, she took his hand and the walked out of the castle, into the first chapter of the future beyond them.

A/N: And that's the end! That's the end of my very first Dramione fan fiction, Made for each other. Thank you guys so much for reading and sticking with me to the end (and especially if you left a review). I will definitely be posting more stories in the future, pretty soon, because I am currently working on a new piece called 'stolen kisses'. I also plan to write on called 'Secrets in Scarlett ink' which is the diary entries of Draco throughout the seven books. He writes about his secret passion for the one and only…Hermione Granger! I hope I will get around to posting that soon…

Stolen kisses is also set in Hogwarts, and Hermione and Draco are paired for a study project. Then they both stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, and the relationship blooms from there…However, it might end in a life and death decision that will save and destroy someone's life…This will either be posted before or after 'Secrets in Scarlett Ink' as I like to focus on one fic at a time.

I also plan on writing a couple of late Christmas one-shots, and maybe some non-Christmas ones. I have a one-shot written called frozen solid, which I will be posted shortly.

Thank you for reading 'Made for each other' and I hope to see you soon (aka, you reading more of my stories). VeeKAY14 xxxx


	24. Epilogue

**~10 years later~ Platform 9 3/4~ Epilogue~**

Draco and Hermione were standing beside Scorpius and Rosie Malfoy, fussing over their children like parents always do. The family of four were standing on the platform that Hermione and Draco had not set foot on for ten years. Hermione smiled at the fond memories of Platform Nine and three-quarters. Scorpius suddenly tugged on his mother's sleeve.

"Mom; will you write to me every week?" He asked quietly, watching his older sister run to hug his dad. Hermione smiled and bent down to hug him.

"Of course I will, but trust me; it will be you with the exciting stories to tell _me_. Hogwarts has lots of secrets, and I'm sure, as your father's son, you'll definitely discover lots of interesting things here and there" Hermione stroked her son's hair lovingly, after shooting a smirk at her husband. Draco rolled his eyes right back at her.

"Mum, I'm scared of being sorted into a house. Rose says all the Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other, and I want to be a Slytherin, but I know you are a Gryffindor, and I don't want to hate you." He said sadly.

Hermione sighed, "Scorp, did you know your father was a Slytherin?" Scorpius's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Really? Dad was a Slytherin? Then how did you end up getting married? I thought those houses hated each other…"

"No sweetheart, not everyone. Your father was a very brave man and I loved that about him. When you're older, I'll tell you about it. But we were exceptionally horrid to each other the first few years at Hogwarts, but when we were made Heads of Hogwarts, we had to be civil to each other, so I saw the side that Dad hid for the majority of his life. We hid our relationship at first, because we were terrified that our friends would leave us, because of the enmity between the houses, but after a while, we didn't care about that anymore. Love is more important than a silly traditions and beliefs. Scorp, promise me that if you are in Slytherin, you will still be friends with Lily and Albus? They are family, and I will not let any house enmity let you stay apart. But I have a feeling Albus might be in Slytherin too…"

Scorpius listened to his mother closely, and promised her with a hug that he will stay friends with Uncle Harry's children. Draco was helping his daughter Rosie lift her trunk onto the Hogwarts Express, where her new cherry brown owl ruffled her feathers happily. He was kissing Rosie goodbye, but he still heard every word Hermione said to his son.

The couple had gotten married a year after they departed Hogwarts, and were now a happy family with two beautiful children. Rosie had her mother's curly brown hair and heart-shaped face, but had his father's icy grey eyes that sometimes morphed into a piercing blue. She was an incredibly intelligent girl and was sorted into Ravenclaw house last year. Scorpius was a spitting image of Draco, but with Hermione's gentle and kind nature. He admired Draco so much, but still loved her mother and was a very obedient child. Both parents loved them just as much as they loved each other.

"Promise to take care of yourself and Scorp at school Rosie?" He asked her.

"Promise Dad, I won't let anything happen"

"Good girl. Now go and find a compartment before they all fill up. See you at Christmas my little Rose." Draco grinned at her scrunched up face when he used his nickname for her.

"Bye Dad" She kissed him goodbye and hopped onto the express, holding her owl's cage in front of her protectively.

"Goodbye mom, I'll send Ricky to you when I know what house I'm in" Scorpius hugged Hermione and smiled, before running off to say goodbye to his father and bombard him with a million hugs.

"Bye dad, remember to write to me" he told his father (and mother as she walked up behind them).

Draco laughed and ruffled his son's hair, before grabbing him into the air and setting him back down on the train. "Promise Scorp; and we'll see you at Christmas."

"Remember we'll be proud of you no matter which house the sorting hat places you in" Hermione added quietly, a little upset that both her children would be away from home this year. Draco pulled Hermione in with one arm and squeezed her. As her husband, he knew exactly what was troubling her, and he tried to soothe her and tell her it would be alright. However, the steam on the train puffed up into the air with a sharp blast from the driver, and Scorpius Malfoy gave one last smile before walking to find the compartment where his sister was.

"Bye sweetheart"

"Be good!"

"Send me letters every week!"

Yells from the platform and train could be heard as the Hogwarts express let out another jet of steam and began to chug forwards. Hermione smiled, and the last thing she saw was Rosie and Scorpius smiling and petting their owls while talking animatedly in a compartment with Albus, Lily and James Potter, and Hugo Weasley.

She leaned in to Draco's side as the train disappeared from view, and he leaned down and kissed her passionately. As the platform of parents emptied slowly, Draco smiled and took his wife's hand, before leading her out of Platform nine and three-quarters; back to the redecorated and cleaned Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire.

**0o0o0o0**

~Scorpius ended up in Slytherin, but he stuck to his promise and went to Hogsmeade with his friends from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. His parents were extremely proud of him, especially Hermione~

~Rosie started dating Hugo in her fifth year, and Draco complained lightly about having Harry in their future as a true part of their family. Hermione knew he was joking however, and she could not have been more overjoyed or proud of her little girl~

~Scorpius received 'Outstandings' in all his OWL's, and told his mother in a letter that the Ravenclaw ghost and head of house were disappointed that he did not get sorted into Ravenclaw 'with brains like his mother's'~

~Albus turned out to be in Slytherin, and became best friends with Scorpius. They attracted lots of whispers about a Malfoy being best friends with a Potter, but they learned to ignore all the murmurs and grew to be inseparable. Draco and Harry were exceptionally proud of their sons~

~Scorpius, Albus and Lily were nicknamed the second golden trio by the professors of Hogwarts, as they were inseparable, and had the same loyalty, determination and courage as the Ron, Hermione, and Harry~

~Hermione and Draco had another daughter a year after Scorp went to Hogwarts. They named her Elle Tanya Malfoy, and she has chocolate brown eyes and short white-blonde hair. She is a true Gryffindor, but very cheeky. However, she loves her father and mother and will do anything for them. She attends Hogwarts without her brothers and sisters, and was sorted into Gryffindor, as Hermione predicted~

~Hermione works full-time at the Hospital of St. Mungo's, and Draco played professional quidditch for Puddlemere until he decided to join the auror office at the ministry~

~Hermione introduced Draco to many muggle devices and inventions; such as the computer, television, cocoa-cola, and light-bulbs. He found them fascinating, and now uses the computer a lot~

~Hermione and Draco stayed happily married until an old age, and all three of their children remained in the manor with their partners. It was inherited to Scorpius, as he was the only male, and the Malfoy fortune was divided amongst the three~


End file.
